Tenchi Muyo TV 2: The Megaverse
by Michael The-Zorch Haney
Summary: A what-if sequel to Tenchi Muyo TV 2. The girls return and the carnival is back, but things are different between Tenchi and girls. However, a sinister character theatens their peace and the gang must travel between dimensions to save all of existance.
1. Episode 1

__________  
DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Universe and the characters protrayed in the TV  
series are the property of AIC and Pioneer. This work of fiction is  
a form of fan appreciation for the series and was made for the purposes  
of fan appreciation only. Please take no legal action against me because  
I am not gaining any money from writing this story.  
__________  
Author's Notes: I've been trying to write this series for some time now.  
I have one other series that is doing very well, but this one has been  
a problem. This is the third and final rewrite of it that I am doing  
on this series. Its inspired by a dream I had after listened to the  
English version of "New Dimension of Love" which is the song that plays  
at the very end of "No Need For A Conclusion", Tenchi Universe ep 26. Most   
of this story cames from that dream and the rest I made up as I went  
along. Enjoy...  
__________  
  
TENCHI UNIVERSE II  
  
EPISODE ONE: NO NEED FOR REUNIONS  
  
BY MICHAEL "THE-ZORCH" HANEY  
zorch@the-zorch.com  
http:\\worldotenchi.the-zorch.com  
___________  
He was alone again, running through the night crying out their  
names but nobody answered back. He ran up the stairs to their door  
and knocked but there was no answer, he ran again to his home and   
went to the kitchen but it empty. The broom closet under the stairs  
was just that, a normal broom closet. He fell to his knees and cried  
out for them, but nobody answered. Voices from the wall, walls that  
held so many memories mocked him...  
  
You should have stayed with her.  
Why didn't you leave with her?  
You should have told her now you feel.  
They are gone, gone forever!  
Its all your fault!  
Your all alone forever!  
Its all your fault!  
Its all your fault!  
Its all your fault!  
  
Tenchi woke up with a start, it was still dark outside, and he  
felt around on his bed franticly. His hand rested on a warm body that  
rested beneath the covers next to him and he sighed with relief. The  
body stired a little and a pair of golden eyes peered at him, illuminated  
by the light of the full moon shining through his window.  
"Did I wake you?" he asked.  
"I don't mind. What's the matter?" Ryoko asked.  
"I, I thought I was alone again." he said. Tenchi felt a hand  
cover his and he didn't feel the same urge to want to pull away like  
he used to. Ever since Ryoko came back to Earth a few days ago, Tenchi  
began to noticed in himself a change in attitude towards the space  
pirate. He could still remember her tear filled eyes looking at him  
when he told her he was going after Aeka, how she was afraid he might  
die if he left. It had effected him more than he realized, more than  
he had wanted to realize, but now it was all clear as day to him.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Tenchi." Ryoko told him softly as she  
caressed his fingers litely. Tenchi took her hand in his and held  
it like that, their fingers intertwined with one another, for almost  
an eternity. He could see moisture forming in Ryoko's eyes as tears  
began to well up. Seeing them reminded him of that day they parted  
on Jurai.  
Tenchi leaned over and pulled Ryoko into his arms and held her  
close. She embraced him and squeezed him litely, but not too much  
like she used to. Purely on impulse, perhaps it was because of the  
mood of the moment or the conflict in his heart, Tenchi looked into  
those beautiful golden eyes and he said three simple words. They were  
only words, three simple ones, but they were words that were written  
on his heart..."I love you."  
Tears of joy streamed down Ryoko's face when Tenchi spoke the  
words he had been so afraid so to say for so long. Tenchi tightened  
his embrace and he kissed her deeply letting all of feelings go into   
the touch. "I love you too." Ryoko said after their kissed ended in  
what seemed like forever. They held each other the rest of the  
night and fell asleep in each other's arms. When morning came  
Noboyuki thought to check in on his son when he got up to make  
breakfast, but he saw the two laying in bed together and decided that  
they needed their privacy. He closed the door slowly as not to wake  
them and went downstairs quietly.  
  
Tenchi woke up and found his bed empty. He felt the place where  
Ryoko had been laying and he could feel it was still warm. That meant  
she didn't get up too long ago. He got up, dressed for his morning  
chores, since Ryu-Ohki was going to need carrots again, and he walked  
downstairs. He went into the bathroom which was still the same old  
men's bath that it had been since he returned and filled the tub. He  
stripped his clothes and eased himself into the steaming water and  
layed his head back.   
His theoughts went to the events of the past few days,  
his confessiion of love to Ryoko, and their kiss. He remembered all  
the things that took place over the past few months she lived in his  
house. The incident where she tried to trick Aeka into thinking Ryu-  
Ohki was her baby with him, the time she tied him up and too him to   
the gremlin's cave where they discovered Washu, or the incident in  
that alternate universe created by Washu's dimensional tuner where  
he and Ryoko were gansters.  
He smiled at the memories and felt like kicking himself for not  
seeing it earlier how he felt about her. No, about them. Was that  
right, he throught to himself, for in his heart he could still feel  
a warm place in his heart for the others. He remember his walk though  
the forest with Aeka on her first day on Earth, the touch of her  
hands when she thought she burned herself on the sweet potatoes he  
baked for her, and all the other times he was alone with her and how  
she made him feel. But, I love Ryoko, how can I love Aeka too, or  
any of the others. He pondered his question but the more he thought  
on it the more he realized that he did love them all.  
His thoughts continued to drift until he noticed a shadow was  
blocking out the bathroom light. He opened his eyes and nearly jumped  
out of his skin. Ryoko was hovering over him totally naked in all of  
her gorgeous glory. She smiled down at him and slowly floated down into  
the water. He could feel her body against his, the softness of her  
breasts on his chest, and his heart started to beat rapidly. She kissed  
him gently and her touch sent electricity through his body. However,  
something at the back of his mind screamed for him to stop, although  
in his heart he didn't want to stop. He pulled her arms away and a  
small trickle of blood came from his nose. She looked at him with a  
very hurt expression, but he touched her face gently and said, "I love  
you, but I'm not ready for this yet. I'd be lying if I didn't say I  
was really tempted, but I want our first time to be special."  
Ryoko leaned forward and kissed his passionately, letting her body  
touch his one more time. "I understand, my love." she whispered into  
his ear before kissing him again and teleporting away. When he came out  
of the bathroom fully dressed she was there waiting for him. A very  
nice smell wafted in from the kitchen bring back memories of Sasami.  
"I made you breakfast. With your dad's help though." she told   
him.  
"Thanks. I am a bit hungry this morning." he said.  
"Come on then." Ryoko said as she dragged him into the kitchen  
and sat him down at the table.  
"I picked something out of one of Sasami's old cook books. I  
hope you like it." she said as she made a plate and set it down in  
front of him. It was a Western style breakfast consisting of a large  
ham and chese omlette, four strips of bacon, and two likes of toast  
with butter and strawberry preserves on the side for spreading.  
"Wow, this is good." Tenchi said after tasting his breakfat.  
Ryoko blushed lightly and took a seat next to him. She smiled  
at him, but her smile quickly turned to a small frown.  
"What's the matter?" he asked her with concern in his voice.  
"Tenchi, Aeka is going to be here soon. Remember I told you she  
was coming." she said.  
Tenchi sighed and looked down at his plate. "Your wonder what  
it will mean for us?" he asked.  
Ryoko nodded her head.   
He reached out and touched her chin softly and looked into her  
eyes. "It changes nothing." he told her. She looked at him and she  
noticed a strange look in his eyes. She noticed it when she mentioned  
Aeka's name. She knew her place in Tenchi's heart, but she had to  
know if it was true what she was seeing. Tenchi realized he  
reacted to the news that Aeka was coming back, and he hoped that Ryoko  
did not notice it.  
"Tenchi, I love you and I know you love me, but I want the  
truth. I know you could never lie to me." she said. "Tenchi, please,  
tell me....do you love Aeka?"  
The question shocked Tenchi to his core and he realized that  
Ryoko did noticed his reaction. He tried to come up with something he  
could tell her, but he could not lie to her and he did not want to  
hurt her either. He was trapped and his only recourse was to be honest  
and hope that she understood. He turned to face her and took her  
hands in his.  
"I love you, and nothing will ever change that." he told her.  
"But can't lie to you either. I hope you will forgive me because  
I have to tell you my answer is yes."  
She squeezed his hands litely and then smiled at him. "If I   
didn't forgive you I wouldn't be in love with you." she said to him.  
"But, if you love her too why did you leave Jurai?"  
"Because you weren't there." he said finally admittig his real  
reason for refusing Aeka's offer to stay. A single tear fell from  
Ryoko's eyes and they kissed passionately for several minutes.  
"I also have to tell you something else. I want to be totally honest  
with you." he said, and he told her the truth about his feelings for the  
rest of girls. For a moment Ryoko's face was a mask he could not read, but  
a smile crept over her face slowly and a gleam appeared in her eyes."Tenchi,  
darling, you've been hanging around your father way too long." she said  
with a laugh.  
"Your not upset?" he asked in surprise.  
"No, not really, a little surprised." she said. "I want you to  
be happy, Tenchi. If having your love means having to share it then  
I can't complain."  
He embraced her again and held her close. "I was so afraid you'd  
be upset, or angry, or..." he tried to say, but she put a finger to  
his lips.  
"Just promise me this, don't let her try to con us into going  
back to Jurai with her." she said. They shared a laugh and held  
each other again. When they parted Tenchi finished his breakfast,  
kissed Ryoko goodbye and went out to the carrot field with Ryu-Ohki  
on his shoulder.  
  
Tenchi went out to the shed next to the carrot field and pulled  
out a rake and hoe. He stopped and looked at the carrot patch and  
sighed at the sight. It had overgrown with weeds during his absence  
in space and during the time he was at home but Ryoko and Ryu-Ohki  
were not with him. The Cabbit looked at the ground and sighed deeply.  
"It'll take alot of work, but I think I can get her back in  
order for you, Ryu-Ohki." Tenchi said as he scratched her head.  
"Miya." meowed the Cabbit as she nuzzled him under the chin.  
Quickly he started working the ground with the rack to get dead  
leaves up, and then he boed the earth taking time to grab and threw  
a week root or old rotten carrot to the side. He was into his work  
for about an hour and was halfway through the patch when something  
blotted out the sun. At first he thought it was a cloud giving him  
some relief, but the low rumbling sound from above told him otherwise.  
He looked up and found himself staring at the underside of a large  
wooden starship. It slowly came down over the house and moved out over  
the lake where it stopped and hovered there. A hatch in the side  
opened up and two figures levitated to the ground on a beam of light.  
One figure was taller than the other, and though they were too far for  
him to see them clear he know exactly who they were.  
"That would be Aeka and Sasami." he said to the Cabbit. At the  
mention of the young princess' name Ryu-Ohki leaped off of Tenchi's  
shoulder and bolted for the front of the house. Tenchi had to   
laugh, and went back to work to finish what he started. He knew for a  
fact that Ryoko would be there ot greet the princesses. He hoped that  
Aeka was not in a fighting mood or she would be upset with Ryoko for being  
here first.  
  
Aeka and Sasami stood by the lake and saw nobody around. They  
jus arrived on Earth and were hoping to see Tenchi about, but he was  
nowhere to be seen. They walked up to the house and figured that  
maybe he was in school, but then a small furry creature came running  
down the path towards them.  
"Miya, miya!!" the Cabbit meowed.  
"Ryu-Ohki!" Sasami cried and she broke into a run and caught the  
little creature in her arms.  
"If she is here, then that must mean...AAAHHHH....that space  
pirate got here to Tenchi before I did!" Aeka cried in horror.  
As if on cue Ryoko materialized on the path and stood there with  
a smirk on her face. Aeka turned furiously red when she faced her  
rival and she stormed up to her.  
"If you've laid a hand on Tenchi, I'll... I'll..." she shouted.  
"Nice to see you too, Princess." Ryoko said sarcasticly. "Hey,  
kiddo, how have you been doing?"  
"Just great. When did you get here, Ryoko?" Sasami asked. Ryu-  
Ohki was now in her customary position on the top of the little princess'  
head.  
"A few days ago." replied Ryoko.  
"Where is Tenchi, what have you done with him?" Aeka demanded  
with her hands balled into fists.  
"He's working on Ryu-Ohki's carrot patch." said Ryoko with a   
widening grin on her face.  
"What are you smiling about? What's happened here?" Aeka asked. a  
sudden feeling of dread overcame her. No, no I will not believe that  
Tenchi would fall for this most wanted criminal, she said to herself.  
"Lets just say that I've been pretty happy since I came back  
here." Ryoko said with a cheshire cat grin. She knew that Tenchi loved  
the princess too, but she couldn't help resist making her skwirm a little.  
"You and Tenchi." Aeka said in a meek voice suddeenly, but then  
she scowled her face at the space pirate. "I don't believe it, I  
won't believe it until I see Tenchi myself." With that the princess  
hiked up the hem of her kimono and stomped towards the house.  
"Aeka." Ryoko called to her. The princess turned around with  
a wenomous look in her eyes and she saw a softness in Ryoko's face  
that she'd never seen before. It took her completely by surprise and sbe  
was not sure hosw to react to this sudden change in her rival.  
"Something did happen between me and Tenchi, and he admited some-  
thing to me." Ryoko told her.  
"What!? You, you seduced him didn't you!?" Aeka accused. "You  
slept with him didn't you?! Admit it!"  
"No, we didn't make love." Ryoko said truthfully. For some reason  
Aeka felt like Ryoko was telling the truth. She saw a strange look on  
her face, she could not read it, but it wasn't her usually expression.  
"What is going on, then?" the princess asked, a bit calmer.  
"Its not for me to say, but for Tenchi to say, I'll take you to  
him." she continued. Dumbfounded, the princess followed Ryoko towards  
the house with Sasami following close behind scratching Ryu-Ohki between  
the ears.  
  
Tenchi finished the field since he double-timed his efforts and  
put the tools back into the shed. He ran to the front of the house  
in time to see Ryoko and the princesses walking up the path to the  
house. His heart thudded in his chest when he saw her and she looked  
up when she noticed someone in front of the house. She stopped and  
looked at him, as if searching his face, and she could not speak or  
even move. Ryoko walked up to Tenchi and whispered in his ear, "This is  
your chance, you have to tell her like you told me."  
"Are you absolutely sure your Ok with this?" he asked her.  
"I want only what will makes you happy, my sweet Tenchi." she  
replied with a soft peck to his cheek. The swift kiss she delivered  
to Tenchi might as well have been a dagger straight to Aeka's heart,  
but she decided to reserve judgement until she heard the words from Tenchi  
himself. Still, he seemed to put up no defense to ward off her kiss,  
and he actually looked like he enjoyed it.  
He walked up and Sasami ran to him and he hugged her tightly  
for several minutes. She was about to head to the house, but he took  
her hand and asked her come along with him. He stopped in front of  
the princess and they looked at each other for a few minutes.  
"Would you both like to go on a walk with me?" he asked.  
"I would like that, Tenchi." said Aeka as she accepted his arm  
and he lead the two princesses down the path that lead to the shrine.  
Ryoko sat hoving in mid air in a lotus position and smiled at them.  
She was wondering what life was going to be like with Aeka around without  
fighting over Tenchi all the time like old times. She was brought out of  
her revere by the a strange sound from the house. She phased through  
the wall and stopped in the living room and tried to identify where  
it was coming from. It sounded familar, but she couldn't put her  
finger on it. She then noticed flashes of light underneath the  
door to the broom closet under the stairs.  
Ryoko touched down on the floor and waited for the sound and  
lights to stop, When it did the door burst open the diminutive red  
headed genius popped out announcing, "I'm back." She looked around  
seeing nobody around and then she spotted Ryoko.  
"Ryoko, where is everybody?" she asked. "Don't tell me poor  
Tenchi was here on Earth alone all this time."  
"I got here a few days ago and Aeka and Sasami just arrived."  
said Ryoko. "What brings you back here?"  
Washu grimaced in embarasement and stepled her fingers in a   
way that reminded Ryoko of Mihoshi. "Well you see, I got carried away  
with an experiment at the Academy and I sort of accidently created a   
new weapon." she said.  
"You got exiled again." said Ryoko.  
"Got dropped like and old hat." Washu said with a sigh.  
"Cheer up, after he's done with Aeka and Sasami, Tenchi will  
want to see you next." Ryoko told her. She went over to the cubbard  
and pulled out a couple of sake bottles.  
"Where is he anyway?" Washu asked. The scientist pondered on what  
Ryoko just said, trying to find the meaning behind her words.  
"He'll be back, lets just wait here." said Ryoko as she offered  
Washu one of the sake bottles. Unable to determine what this was all  
about the diminutive genius decided to wait until Tenchi returned to  
find out.  
  
Summer time at the Masaki Shrine was a beautiful time. The Cherry  
Blossoms on the trees were in full bloom, and the forest looked like it  
was blanketed in pinks and whites. The path to the shrine was carpeted  
by layer of petal that made it look like you were walking on a road of  
blossoms. It was beautiful otherworldly sight and it was just the   
right atmosphere Tenchi was looking for. He stopped at a clearing on  
the path and offered the two princesses to sit with him on a stone  
bench. They sat there quietly for several minutes until neither Tenchi  
or Aeka could stand the silence anymore. They tried to speak at once,  
but Tenchi offered to let her go first.  
"Tenchi, I tried to tell you something on Jurai, but I did not  
have the courage to tell you..." she said but Tenchi cut her off.  
"Aeka, do you love me?" he asked her.  
Aeka looked at him and the softness of his eyes and the smile  
on her face told him before she even spoke. "More than anything else  
in this universe. Yes, I do love you." she said.  
Tenchi drew Aeka into an embrace and he held her for a long time.  
Tears fell down Aeka's face and when Tenchi spoke the world around  
her seemed to fade away and it was just her and Tenchi. "Aeka, I love  
you too." he said.  
Their lips met in a kiss that lasted for several minutes but to  
them both it seemed to go on forever. In their passion they both  
forgot that Sasami was with them and when they parted they noticed   
that the young princess had a face that was candy apple red.  
"There is something else I have to do too." Tenchi sais as he  
turned to Sasami and took her hands. The l;ittle Princess' eyes went  
wide.  
"Sasami, I suspected it for a while, but I want to know if you  
love me too?" he asked her. Sasami blushed furiously and hid her   
face in her hadns, but she finally got the courage to look Tenchi in   
the eyes and nodded her head. Tenchi hugged her close and kiss her on   
the forehead softly.  
"Sasami, I love you too. Its taken me a while to realize that you  
are all important to me. I love you, I love your sister, and I love  
Ryoko." he said.  
Aeka was in shock from Tenchi's words. He confessed his love for  
her and for Sasami, but he also loved that infuriating Ryoko. She looked  
at him trying to read his thoughts, but the love in his eyes was too  
overwhelming. Tears streamed down her face and she put her hand on his  
arm.  
"What does this mean?" she asked with a meek voice.  
"I want all of you to love me and be by my side forever." he told  
her, and then he kissed her passionately again. She wrapped her arms  
around him and held him tight. She was not hurt by the admission of  
his love for Ryoko, mostly because his love was for her too. How could  
he not love us both, we fought over him for so long that perhaps we won  
him and did nto even realize it, she said to herself.  
"I confessed my feelings to Ryoko last night." he told her.  
"Does this mean that we are sort of like your girl friends now?"  
Sasami asked, a little red in the face..  
"If you two want to be. I'm not ready to marry yet, but that  
could come in time." Tenchi told them.  
"I guess I should have expected this to happen. Ryoko and I have  
been fighting over you for so long we failed to realize that perhaps  
we already won your heart." said Aeka, who finally came to a sudden  
realization. "And, Ryoko is alright with all of this?"  
Tenchi nodded and he kissed them both again, Aeka on the lips, and  
Sasami on the cheek. Sasami giggled, "I never had a boy friend before,  
and especially one older than me."  
"Your about a century older than I am, remember." he told her.  
"Oh, ya. Hehe. That's right." she gigled.  
"Can we expect anyone else to be added to this harum your putting  
together?" Aeka asked jokingly.  
Tenchi sighed and she immediately regretted asking the question.  
She saw the emotional pain in Tenchi's eyes and she hugged him close.  
"I don't want to think of you all as a harum." he said.   
"I thought I would be upset, but I am not." Aeka said. "I am  
somehow pleased it ended up this way."  
Tenchi was silent for a moment. "I want us to be together, but  
could I marry all of you?" he asked.  
"You know our father had two wifes, and my uncle who helped us at  
the space port has three." Sasami explained.  
"You see, Tenchi, I was raised to expect this to happen. And, I  
cannot really blame you for falling in love with Ryoko. She is very  
beautiful afterall." said Aeka.  
"I love you all for more reasons than just physical attraction."  
said Tenchi with a slight trickle of blood coming from his nose. "I  
love you because you touched my heart and my life would be empty without   
you."  
"I'm sorry if I made if sound like you were shallow. Your  
are not like your father." Aeka said quickly and she hugged him tighter.  
"You know me so little. Trying to stay calm in a house full of  
beautiful woman was very difficult for me." Tenchi admitted.  
"Oooo! Tenchi, you used to think naughty things about us?" asked  
Sasami.  
"Well, some of you. Uh, could we change the subject until   
another time?" he asked suddenly turning red and squeezing his nose to   
quence a spuirt of blood.  
"We'd better stop teasing our dear Tenchi before he collapses   
from blood loss." laughed Aeka.  
"What have I done." Tenchi said with a sigh and the princesses  
just giggled and hugged him tightly. This made him feel better and he  
kissed them again before they headed back to the house.  
  
Tenchi and the two princesses returned to the house. He had his  
right arm around Aeka's waist and Sasami had her arms wrapped around  
his left arm. Ryoko met them at the door with a wide grin, and Aeka  
returned the smile. They parted when they got to the front porch and  
Aeka walked up to her former rival.  
"Ryoko, we may have had our differences in the past, but I think  
its important for our beloved Tenchi that we put an end to our fighting."  
the princess said.  
"You'll get no argument from me on that one." said Ryoko.  
Aeka put her hand out. "Then we have an agreement. No more  
fighting." she said. Ryoko took her hand and shook it. "No more  
fighting." she said. They stayed there for a moment, and then they hugged  
each other.  
When they parted Ryoko stepped back to the front door and turned  
to face them. "I got a surprise for all of you." she said. She grabbed  
the door knob and threw it open.  
"Vala!!" she said standing in a pose like a game show hostess.  
The others just blinked and Ryoko looked at the door. There was  
nobody there and she face faultered. She growled for a second and phased   
her head through the wall. They could hear her yelling something and   
then she closed the door again. She reopened this time by kicking it  
with her foot, her arms folded an angry look on her face.  
"Hey, everybody!" cheered Washu as she stepped out.  
"Washu!" cried Sasmai and she rushed forward and embraced the  
short genius.  
"Miss Washu, it is very good to see you again." Aeka said with  
a genuine smile.  
"I'm glad to see your back Washu." Tenchi said as she took her  
hand in his.  
Ryoko motioned for Aeka and Sasami to come into the house and  
she closed the door behind them leaving Tenchi and Washu on the porch  
alone. Washu looked at them in surprise and then looked back at Tenchi.  
She noticed the look on his face and the gears in her head started to  
turn rapidly.  
  
Inside the house Sasami was taking stock of the kitchen and  
was getting herself reaquainted with everything. Ryoko poured Aeka  
a cup of freshly brewed tea that she made that morning and took a  
plate of sweet rolls out of the refigerator. They sat down at  
the kitchen table for a while and started talking about the future  
and where this would all lead them. Suddenly, they heard a loud  
scream from the front of the house.  
"Oh Tenchi! I never knew you felt this way about me!" came  
Washu's voice through the house.  
The two women smiled and Sasmai giggled. Ryu-Ohkie was too busy  
munching on a carrot to notice. Tenchi entered the house, several minutes  
later, with Washu latched onto his arm and a look of pure joy on her   
face. They sat down at the table and he gave her a sweet roll.  
"So, I guess this changes things for all of us." Washu said  
looking over at her fellow cohorts in love with Tenchi.  
"You could say that." replied Ryoko.  
"I do have one question, why aren't you two ripping each other apart  
over this?" Washu asked.  
"In the interest of our beloved Tenchi's happiness we decided to  
call an indefinite truce." Aeka said.  
They were all silent for a moment and then Tenchi spoke up.  
"I didn't talk about it with Ryoko yet, but as I said to all of  
you I am not ready for marriage yet, but maybe one day." he said.  
"That isn't a problem. We waited this long just to get you to  
tell us the truth of how you felt." said Ryoko with a sly smile.  
"What do we do from here?" asked Sasami.  
All three of the older women got a very hungry look in their eye  
and each went "Hmmmm." at the same time. A trickle of blooed came down  
Tenchi's nose.  
"What's the matter Tenchi?" Sasami asked when she noticed he was  
holding his nose again.  
"Oh, nothing." he said as his face turned red.  
"We get him to admit he loves us but the slightest though of  
seeing us naked gets him all flustered." commented Washu. "Tenchi,  
you really are hopeless, but we still love you anyway."  
"This is new for all of us, we need to take things one day at a  
time as they happen." said Aeka. Ryoko nobbed and handed Tenchi a  
napkin for his nose.  
"Thank you." he said.  
  
Katsuhito, also known as Yosho, and Noboyuki had been in town  
during most of the day. To say they were surprised to see a Juraian  
starship hovering over the lake near their home was an understatement.  
They entered the house and found Tencbi in the kitchen with Aeka,  
Sasami, Washu, and Ryoko all talking together.  
"Hey, your all back! This is great!" Noboyuki cheered.  
"It is good to see you all again." said Katsuhito. "I must admit  
it was lonely and quiet without you lovely ladies in the house."  
"We're back to stay, and we're his girl friends now." Sasami said  
giving Tenchi and tight hug around the neck.  
Katsuhito did a "Spock Manouver" with his eye brow and said, "I  
see."  
Noboyuki's reaction was typical. He was patting Tenchi on the  
shoulder and proclaiming, "Tenchi my son you have made me proud! Your  
mother would be so proud of you to have finally made up your mind about  
these lovely ladies who are really hot for you!"  
"Dad!" scolded Tenchi. a splash of red on his face.  
"Say, where is Mihoshi and Kiyone?" Noboyuki asked.  
"They got a promotion and were sent on a new assignment. Before  
me and Aeka left Jurai I heard from them." asnwered Sasami.  
"Tenchi, how are you going to handle being involved with three  
young ladies and one young girl?" Katsuhito asked.  
"One day at a time, grandpa." he said.  
"The laws that allowing nobles of Jurai to marry multiple wives are  
still valid." said Aeka with a smile.  
"He can marry all of you?" asked Noboyuki in totally surprise.  
"If he so chooses and it will be his right as a Prince of Jurai and  
heir to the thrown." said Aeka.  
"It all works out then." Katsuhito said. "I must say that I am  
rather surprise that Tenchi has some resolve when it comes to the  
opposite sex."  
Tenchi blushed furiously and the girls all giggled.  
  
Later that day Tenchi went into the kitchen to get a glass of  
orange juice and he found Sasami in her usual place working on supper.  
On impulse he walked up to her and put his hands over her eyes. She  
stopped and smiled.  
"Guess who?" he asked.  
"Its you Tenchi!" she giggled.  
She turned around and he leaned forward to let her hug him. She  
kissed his cheek gently and he returned it.  
"What are you making, it smell delicious?" he asked.  
"Its a recipe from Jurai, I brought some cook books from home with  
me." she said showing him the book. It was covered with ruinic letters   
that resembled Japanese but were totally incomprehesible to him.  
"That's great." he said with a smile.  
Sasami frowned for a moment and turned around back go her stiring.  
"What is it, Sasami?" asked Tenchi with concern in his voice.  
"Tenchi, something has been bothering me." she said. "I'm still very  
young, I can't love you like the others can, I don't even know how."  
He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. He kneeled  
down before her and hugged her tight. Tears streamed down her face and  
he brushed them away.  
"There will be a time for that someday, but right now I love you  
the way you are and you show your love for me everyday." he told her.  
"When you smile, when you giggle, when you make your masterpieces in the  
kitchen, and when you give me those wonderful kisses on the cheek they  
are all things that show me how much you love me."  
"Your so sweet." she said kissing him on the cheek and hugging him  
tightly.  
From the kitchen door Aeka and Washu watched in silence and they  
smiled at each other. They had been concerned for the little princess too,  
but now it appeared their concerns were unfounded. Aeka slowly closed the  
door so they didn't disturb the two in the kitchen. "That man is the  
best thing that ever happened to us." said Washu with a sigh.  
"I wholeheartedly agree." replied Aeka.  
  
Elsewhere in the galaxy the Galaxy Police ship Yagami was cruising  
through space. Kiyone sat at the helm looking over the sensor readings  
on her console while Mihoshi snoozed in her seat beside her. Kiyone look  
at her blonde companion and wondered just how much sleep she really needs  
in one day. Suddenly her console started beeping and a dozen blips  
appeared on her screen.  
For weeks they have been tracking a vicious band of space pirates  
that have been raping and pilaging unarmed colonies all along the galactic  
rim. Kiyone and Mihoshi were selected for the mission based on their  
skills and the fact that they were considered galactic heros for helping  
to remove a false ruler from the throne of Jurai. Kiyone accepted the  
mission and they left soon after. Now, they finally caught up with   
the pirates and the chase was on.  
Kiyone pushed the throatle for the engines to full and shot the  
Yagami into hyperspace after the pirates. They detected her immediately  
and started to move into a defensive pattern.  
"Mihoshi wake up, we found them!" Kiyone yelled at her partner.  
"Huh? What is it Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked groggily as she stretched  
out and yawn loudly.  
"We found the pirates, get you console up and start hailing them  
to surrender." Kiyone said angrily.  
Mihoshi srambled for the communicator controls. "Attention, this is  
the Galaxy Police, you are ordered to surrender your vessels and prepare to  
be boarded." she said.  
The ships ahead of them broke into two groups of six each. Those two  
groups looped back around and started on an intercept course with the Yagami.  
Kiyone banked hard right and dodge quickly out of way as a swam of missiles  
shot passed where the GP ship had once been.  
"They're shooting at us!" Mihoshi cried.  
"I can see that, you idiot!" Kiyone shouted. "Start shooting back!"  
Mihoshi grabbed the gun controls and started firing wildly with Yagami's  
laser cannons. She missed most of the shots, but as it turned out some of the  
ships collided with one another trying to avoid being hit. Four ships were  
disabled due to collisions, and one exploded. Mihoshi managed to hit two  
ships in just the right spot to destroy their engines. That left just five  
other ships left to deal with. Kiyone dodged a another volley of missile fire  
and she triggered the rear missile launcher from her console. Two plasma  
missiles loosed from the rear of the Yagami and saught out the aspect of their  
targets. Two more pirace ships went down in a blaze of glory.  
"This is Detective First Class Kiyone, to the remaining pirate vessels, you  
are under arrest and are ordered to surrender your ships NOW!" Kiyone shouted into  
her com system. On her scope the three remaining pirate vessels began to slow to  
a complete stop in space.  
"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Kiyone asked nobody in particular.  
"They're surrendering, we did it, we did it!" Mihoshi cheered.  
Suddenly, Kiyone scope lit up with a huge signature. She looked out of the  
main viewport and watched as massive space vessel suddenly dropped out of hyper-  
space. Multiple tractor beams shot out and latched onto the disabled pirate ships  
and started pulling them in.  
"Wow! I didn't know we had a ship that big in the GP." Mihoshi said in awe.  
"It is impressive, but there is one tiny problem." Kiyone said.  
"What is that, Kiyone?" the blonde policewman asked.\  
"THAT THING IS NOT A GALAXY POLICE SHIP!" Kiyone screamed.  
She was seething at her partner and felt like pummeling her to death, but  
she was brought out of her rage by a crackling on the com system.  
"Galaxy Police vessel, this is the pirate command ship Devestator." came  
a deep, raspy voice. "You dealt well with our smaller ships, but what do you   
intend to do about us?"  
"Uh, Kiyone." Mihoshi said, her voice quivering a little in fear.  
Kiyone jerked the controls to the left and pushed the accelerator to full. "Hold  
onto something Mihoshi!" she shouted.  
The red GP ship dove away from the giant pirate ship and executed a barrol roll  
to try and avoid being shot. The big ship opened up with massive laser cannons that  
lanced out with white hot beams of plasma energy. Kiyone did her best to dodge the  
shots, but she overcompensated on of her manouvers and Yagami was stuck by one of the  
beams. The force of the blast tore open the hull of the ship and blasted it in   
half. Kiyone and Mihoshi screamed as they were thrown from their seats and the bridge  
started to fill with smoke from shorting out electronics and burning insulatioin.  
Mihoshi climbed to her feet and tried to see through the smoke and the red  
emergency lighting. She crawled on the floor until she found a warm body. She  
felt and knew immediately it was Kiyone. A feeling of dread filled the blonde police-  
woman when she looked at Kiyone's face. The teal haired GP officer's eyes were open  
and a trickle of blood was coming from her mouth.  
Kiyone looked up at her partner's agonized face and she tried to form a speak,  
"I'm so sorry." With that said her head lulled to the side and she stopped moving.  
"Kiyone." Mihoshi said in a feeble voice. "Kiyone!" She tried to shake Kiyone  
but she did not stir or speak. Remembering her first-aid training Mihoshi felt for  
a pulse on Kiyone's neck and found none. Tears fell from Mihoshi's eyes and she   
started doing CPR.  
In space the Devestator loomed large and impsoing over the wreckage of the Yagami  
and trained its cannons for one final shot at what remained of the GP ship. Suddenly,  
four powerful blast beams came out of nowhere and struck the great ship. This   
drew its attention away from the Yagami, and three massive Juraian battlecruisers  
dropped out of hyperspace. Obviously realizing they were out classed by the bigger  
Juraian ships, the Devestator retreated and executed a jump. One of the Juraian ships  
jumped into hyperspace in pursuit and the two remaining ships closed in on the Yagami.  
"Galaxy Police cruiser Yagami, come in." said a voice over the comm. "This is  
Jurain battlecruiser Starchaser, please respond."  
Mihoshi was laying over Kiyone's body, her efforts to revive her partner had  
failed and now she felt so alone. She sobbed for several minutes and then she   
stood up. The emergency environment system in the bridge had already cleared out the  
smoke, and the fire suppression system already put out the fire.  
"Yagami, please respond, do you need assistance." the voice said again, more  
urgent this time.  
Mihoshi got to her seat and tapped the com controls. "This is Yagami, we are  
severely damaged and need immediate assistance." she said.  
"Yagami, do you have any wounded?" the voice on the other side asked.  
Mihoshi looked over Kiyone prone body on the deck and whipped a tear from her  
eye. She noticed now for the first time blood flowing down the side of her face  
from a gash in her head. In fact she felt very different now then she ever did before.  
Gone was the childish innocence, gone was the befuddlement that clouded her judgement  
every waking day of her life. For the first time in many years Mihoshi was seeing the  
world through new eyes.  
"We have one casualty, and one wounded." she said.  
"We are locking you in our tractor beam now, sickbay is prepared to receive your  
wounded." the voice replied. Mihoshi could feel the ship starting to move slightly  
as the Juraian battlecruiser pulled her in.  
  
Several days passed at the Masaki home and everyone was very happy and excited  
about their new way of life. Gone was the atmosphere of hostility that hung in the  
air, because it was replaced by one of love and open emotions. Ryoko and Aeka met  
Tenchi at the botton of the stairs as he came down for breakfast. They each gave him  
a good morning kiss on the cheek and this made him blush a little. A wonderful smell  
was wafting in from the kitchen and Sasami came wearing a pair of oven mits and carry-  
ing a pot.  
"Good morning Tenchi." she said, and he bent forward to kiss her on the cheek.  
"Good morning Sasami, that sure smells great." he said.  
"I made it especially for you." she said with a soft blush on her cheeks. "Can  
you go tell Washu breakfast is ready?"  
"Sure." he said. A few months ago he could have never believe that he would  
actually voluntarily go into Washu's lab, but situations have changed.  
He winked at the girls and went to Washu's door. It opened wide at his touch  
since she installed a DNA detector on it that responded to his touch only. She did  
something similar to the door to the onsen as well. Now he was the only male in the  
house allowed into the women's bath. Being in there with all of them with their cloths  
off was a new experience for him. They did not do anything inappropriate, but the  
girls did take turns washing him. That had been one heck of an experience since Ryoko  
seemed to be rather fascinated with his male anatomy, and Washu couldn;'t keep her  
hands off his rear end.  
Inside the lab he found the diminutive genius working on her holocomp, sitting on  
her floating chair. She looked up knowing he was there, since she also programmed her  
computer to inform her whenever Tenchi came to see her. She jumped down off her seat  
and raced to him. She threw her arms around his neck and the kissed for a good five  
minutes.  
"I love it when you come to see me in the lab, Tenchi." she said seductively.  
"Sasami says breakfast is ready." he told her.  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute, I have to finished one last thing." she sais as  
she mounted her floating seat again.  
"Alright, but you know how upset she gets when we're late for breakfast." he  
warned.  
"I won't be." she told him.  
Tenchi went back to the house, and as the door to the lab closed a beep came  
from Washu's computer. She had programmed the subspace communicator to monitor for  
transmissions requarding Kiyone and Mihsohi so they could keep tabs on their two  
friends and someday get in touch with them again. She punched up the signal and found  
it to be a priority one transmission sent to Galaxy Police HQ from a Juraian ship  
designated the Starchaser. As she read the message Washu's eyes went wide and her  
hands flew to her mouth. Tears streamed down her face and she leapped from her  
seat and ran for the door and out into the house.  
Everyone was preparing for breakfast, but they had been waiting for Washu to   
join them. Katsuhito, aka Yosho, was preparing to perform the morning prayer over  
their food. The door to Washu's lab burst open and everyone jumped at the sound.  
The short genius ran up to them sobbing her eyes out. Tenchi climbed to his feet  
quickly and ran to her as did everyone else.  
"Oh, Tenchi!" she cried into Tenchi's chest.  
"Washu, what happened?" he asked, suddenly very concerned over this suddden turn  
of events.  
"You didn't even get to tell her how you feel about her!" Washu sobbed.  
"Who, Washu, didn't get to tell who?" he asked her, a knott of fear was beginning  
to roll around in his stomach.  
"I intercepted a transmission." she said, after composing herself. "It was  
from a Juraian ship called the Starchaser and was beamed to Galaxy Police HQ."  
"What did it say?" Aeka asked.  
"Mihoshi and Kiyone were looking for pirates in the outer rim territories when   
they were attacked. The Yagami was destroyed, Mihoshi is in the hospital for a  
concussion and...and..." she tried to finish but she the tears wouldn't hear of it.  
"Kiyone." Tenchi said as tears of his own started to fall down her face.  
"It can't be, no, no it can't be!" Sasami cried with tears in her large pink  
eyes.  
Tenchi pulled the little princess into his embrace and he held her and Washu.  
Aeka and Ryoko held Tenchi and the tears fell unabated for several minutes. They  
eventually made it back to the breakfast table. Katsuhito whiped a single tear from  
his eys.  
"Before we begin we should pray that Kiyone's spirit travels safely on her  
journey to paradise where she will rest from her toils in this life foreever." he said.  
Everyone nodded in agreement and they joined him in the prayer. When they   
finished they eat, but only a little dispite the fact that they were hungry but none  
of them were really in the mood for it at the moment. When they finished the girls  
helped Sasami clear the table and clean the dishes. They came out of the kitchen and  
found Tenchi standing in the living room.  
"Lets go and see Mihoshi." he said. "She needs us now."  
"I believe that is a good idea." Aeka said.  
"Ya, lets go." Ryoko said.  
"We can use the ship me and Aeka came here in." Sasami said.  
"I can only imagine what is going through her mind right now." Washu said.  
"Which is why I want to go to her, among other reasons." Tenchi told them,  
and they knew what that other reason was. The girls nodded in agreement and Washu  
made a mental note to herself to setup special locks on her door to tell the  
difference between Mihoshi and Tenchi. Without a doubt she would be coming home  
with them as on equal partner in their circle of love they established in the Masaki  
home.  
"Another trip into space in only a few weeks." Noboyuki said with apprehension  
in his voice.  
"You and grandpa should say here, only myself and the girls will go." Tenchi said.  
"Are you sure?" Katsuhito/Yosho asked.  
"Yes, I'll be fine alone with the girls." he said.  
Noboyuki grinned sheepishly. "I think you will indeed." he said.  
"Dad!" Tenchi scolded and the girls blushed furiously at the innuendo.  
  
Mihoshi sat on the edge of her hospital bed and just looked down at her hands.  
She could not look up at the computer console she had beside her bed, she could not  
work on the report she had to make, the report about her partner and frield who died.  
Tears welled up in her eyes, she did not cry out in a loud wail like she used to, and  
infact everything about her was changed. Worst of all, she had a vivid memory, as  
vivid as the memory of seeing Kiyone dead ont he deck of the Yagami. She put her  
face in her hands and cried. Her thoughts went to her friends, and she wished that  
they could be here with her.  
Mihoshi's uncle watched her through a vidscreen in the Doctor's office and he  
sighed.  
"The trauma of her experience seems to reversed the side effects of her earlier  
incident." the doctor told him.  
"Does this mean that she remembers what happened to her?" the Marshall asked.  
"Very likely, she is in a very fragile emotional state right now and anything  
negative could send her back into her previous state of mind." the doctor said.  
"The last thing I want is for my neice to become that ditz again for another  
10 years." the Marshall commented. "What can I do?"  
"As of right now, nothing. What she needs right now is the love of her family  
and friends around her to encourage her. Contact with them will strengthen the  
Mihoshi that has been dormant for 10 years and she will edge out the Mihsohi has been  
in the driver's seat, so to speak."  
"I'm the only family she has known since her parents passed away." the Marshall  
said.  
"I seem to recall that Detective Mihoshi has some reather high profile friends  
whom she was rather close with." the doctor said.  
"Hmm. The last I heard of them they were still on Jurai." the Marshall replied.  
"If they were as close to her as I think, then its likely they might be on  
their way to see her as we speak." the doctor said.  
"I hope so, maybe they can help her." the Marshall said. "God, I hope so for  
my little sweeties sake."  
  
Nagi stolled down the dingy streets of Taltos City with Ken-Ohki sitting on her  
shoulder. Others on the street knew of her and her reputation and gave her a wide  
birth as she walked past them. She came to a small building at the end of one street  
and knocked on the plaine brown door three times. A small window on the dorr was  
opened and someone peer out at her with nervous eyes.  
"Your late." the person said with a gravelly voice.  
"I got side tracked, open up." Nagi said in a monotone voice.  
The man behind the door flipped a few locks and opened the door for her. She  
stepped into a dark hallway and the door behind her closed with a loud click. She  
made her way down the hall with the man behind her. Ken-Ohki looked behind him and  
hissed at the man once and then turned back around. At the end the hall she walked  
through a doorway and into a large room were several other people were sitting around  
a conference table. A man at the far end of the table stood up as she entered.  
"Good of you join us, Nagi." he said.  
"Lets make this quick, Hotzel, I'm a very busy person." Nagi said as she took  
a seat.  
"Charming as ususal." the man said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He turned  
his attention to a videoscreen on the wall behind him. He picked up on small control,  
pressed a button, and an image appeared on the wall. Nagi looked at the image of the  
person shown and she sat up quickly.  
"You have all been asked here because you are the best in the galaxy at finding  
and catching people." Hotzel said. "My employer is prepared to pay a rather large  
sum for the capture of this person."  
Nagi examined the face very carefully and suddenly she realized it was not the  
person she thought it was. She had her white, spiked hair, her same yellow catlike  
eyes, and she was just as stunningly beautiful but the person on the screen was not  
Ryoko.  
"What is her name?" Nagi asked.  
"Her name is Minagi." Hotzel said. "She literally appeared out of nowhere and  
many mistook her for the infamous space pirate Ryoko."  
"She does look alot like Ryoko, she could almost be her sister." one of the  
other bounty hunters said.  
"Little is known about her, which is why my employer wants her alive and  
undamaged." Hotzel said. "She was last seen in the vicinity of Galaxy Police HQ  
in the Talos sector."  
"So, she's a Ryoko lookalike, so what." Nagi said.  
"Watch this." Hotzel said and he pressed another button on his control. The  
image of Minagi was replaced by a video sequence. The HUD of a video camera could be  
seen displaying the time and date as the action unfolded. Minagi was on the screen  
fighting two figures at once. She floated into the air just like Ryoko and summoned  
an energy sword just like Ryoko, and she fired energy blasts just like Ryoko. Nagi  
sat on the edge of her seat watching her every move.  
"I thought that would get your attention." he said for Nagi's benefit.  
"Wow! Another person with Ryoko's powers." another bounty hunter said.  
"The Talos System, eh." Nagi said to herself out loud.  
The screen went blank and Hotzel turned to the bounty hunters seated at the  
table.  
"Payment in full will be given upon delivery of the subject, and only if she  
is delivered alive." he said. "If she dies you forfeit payment."  
"How much?" Nagi asked.  
"Fifty million Jurai." Hotzel said.  
The amount sent the others at the table into a frenzy of low murmurings. They  
were eager to get on their way to find her. Nagi did not react, the amount was  
similar to what Ryoko had been worth before she was pardoned by the court of Jurai  
for helping Princess Aeka save the empire from a false ruler. Nagi did not remember  
hearing anything about Ryoko having a sister, and she certainly did not know what  
world she came form either. Infact, Nagi knew very little about Ryoko except her  
fighting skills and her reputation as a Space Pirate.  
"You can send these amateurs home, I will find this Minagi." Nagi said as she  
stood up. The other bounty hunters knew Nagi's reputation and they looked on her  
with a mixture of awe and fear.  
"Call it fair competition, with more than one bounty hunter going after her  
it will serve to keep you on your toes." Hotzel said.  
Nagi withdrew her saber, powered it up, and with one swing cleaved the table  
in half. "Just keep out of my way." she said calmly as she deposited the retracted  
saber back into her cloak.  
After the meeting was concluded Nagi was back on the streets. She stopped at  
a tavern and ordered up a drink. Ken-Ohki sat on the bar next to her munching on  
peanuts.  
"What do you think, Ken Ohki?" she asked.  
"Maaw, maaw." the Cabbit replied.  
"I never knew Ryoko had a sister, and if she's not her sister then who is she?"  
Nagi asked, and she downed the rest of her drink.  
"Maaw, maaw, maaw!" Ken-Ohki meowed.  
Nagi scratched his head lightly. "Les get going." she said. She dropped a few  
coins on the bar and turned to leave, pausing long enough for Ken-Ohki to jump onto  
her shoulder. Once outside the Cabbit leaped from his perch and flew into the air  
transforming into his ship form with a loud cry. Ken-Ohki teleported Nagi aboard  
and he streaked off into the sky.  
  
The planet Saberoth in the Talon sector was one of the many planets that made  
up the vast facilities of the Galaxy Police. The massive free-floating space station  
that was the GP Headquarters was only a part of the total command structure of the  
Galaxy Police. The political arm of the GP was housed on Saberoth as was the galactic  
archives that contained the records of thousands of civilizations that were allied  
with the GP. It the obvious place for Minagi to find the information she needed.  
She learned from previous mistakes, especially when so many people mistook her   
for Ryoko and either feared her or challenged her to a fight. Minagi was never   
one to run away from a fight so she returned the challenge and won. She now hit her   
appearance hunder a hood and tried her best to blend in with the crowd. That was not   
too difficult since Saberoth was a melting pot of different races. The GP had offices   
on the planet and many different races came to the planet. What she was looking for   
was a public terminal to the GP Archives, they were in the Public Archive Building   
in the midtown sector of Saberoth's capital city of Honako.  
The domed building was designed for populous to come and access the vast archive of  
knowledge gathered by the GP. Law enforcement was just one of the jobs of the GP, among  
other things they also helped to preserve cultures, promoted education, and performed  
humanitarian work on planets that were suffering. The archive building was not crowded  
at midday, so Minagi found a public terminal that was free and in a secluded part of the  
building. She sat down at the terminal and closed the privacy curtain around her. She  
access the search engine and entered in "Ryoko" in the search field. A list of  
information immediately appeared for her to review. There was a huge list of offenses  
that Ryoko was wanted for, enough to guarantee her life in a Sub-Space prison, but  
at the end Minagi was surprised to find that Ryoko was pardoned by the GP and all warrents  
for her arrest were revoked. Minagi selected "Current Known Whereabouts" and a string of  
red text appeared...she was missing and assumed dead after a battle in the orbit of   
planet Jurai during a struggle to free the planet from a false ruler.  
Minagi read the words in disbelief, and then typed in "Washu" in the search field. A  
string of data appeared showing the crime that Washu was accused of, her admission back to  
the Galactic Science Academy, and then here second exile which happened quite recently  
according to the timestamp. Washu's last known whereabouts was the main office of the  
Galactic Science Academy were she was informed she was being exiled again. An image of  
Washu appeared on the screen and Minagi reached out and touched it. She punched up a  
image of Ryoko and did the same. A single tear fell down her face.  
"Mother, sister." she said, her voice was similar to Ryoko's but a bit softer.  
Minagi was brought out of her revere by a flashing icon on the screen. It indicated  
that a news flash ready for her to see. Out of curiosity she clicked on it and a window  
popped up with streaming data. It was a news flash about an incident involving a Galaxy  
Police ship called the Yagami. As she read on she read that a GP Officer Kiyone was  
killed, and that her partner Mihoshi was in the hospital at Galaxy Police HQ. Minagi  
blinked and went back to that part of the news flash. She read it corrently, it was  
Mihoshi.  
"Oh, don't tell me my only hope is Mihoshi?" she said to herself.  
She called up directly to the Galaxy Police HQ Hospital and then looked at the  
shuttle schedules to find out when the next flight to the Galaxy Police HQ was from  
Saberoth. With that information, she logged off the console and left the archive center  
for the spaceport.  
__________  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Stay tuned for Episode 2: No Need for Something Special...  
  
On route to the Galaxy Police Hospital to see Mihoshi, Tenchi decided to spend some time  
with the women he loves. Romance is in the air! 


	2. Episode 2

__________  
DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Universe and the characters protrayed in the TV  
series are the property of AIC and Pioneer. This work of fiction is  
a form of fan appreciation for the series and was made for the purposes  
of fan appreciation only. Please take no legal action against me because  
I am not gaining any money from writing this story.  
__________  
Author's Notes: I've been trying to write this series for some time now.  
I have one other series that is doing very well, but this one has been  
a problem. This is the third and final rewrite of it that I am doing  
on this series. Its inspired by a dream I had after listened to the  
English version of "New Dimension of Love" which is the song that plays  
at the very end of "No Need For A Conclusion", Tenchi Universe ep 26. Most   
of this story cames from that dream and the rest I made up as I went  
along. Byt the way, the name if the ship I borrowed from the movie Tenchi  
Forever. Enjoy...  
__________  
  
TENCHI UNIVERSE II  
  
EPISODE TWO: NO NEED FOR SOMETHING SPECIAL  
BY MICHAEL "THE-ZORCH" HANEY  
zorch@the-zorch.com  
http:\\worldotenchi.the-zorch.com  
___________  
The Jurai Star proved to be a very luxurious vesel. It had been the first  
Jurai ship that Tenchi had been on since he return home, and when he broke into  
the Jurai battleship to rescue Aeka and Ryoko. The space tree at the heart of the  
ship was similar to Ryouhl. Tenchi was amazed at how smooth the ride on the ship  
was compared to the Yagami. A large garden grew inside the ship and it was here  
they spent a great deal of time. He sat watching Sasami running around chasing  
Ryu-Ohki, giggling all the way. It warmed his heart to see her at play. She was  
technically his girlfriend, as were the rest of the young ladies on the ship, but  
she held a special place in his heart. Physically she was 8 years old by human  
standards, and thus was unable to give him the same love the rest could, but Tenchi  
was not out to get that from them. He spent as much time as he could with her,  
playing, talking, helping her in the galley, and she loved every minute of it. They  
were growing very close.  
Aeka stood at the control podium, her hands hoving above the controls. Ryoko  
materialized next to her and they watched as the stars raced by.  
"Funny how we all end up in space together again." she said.  
"At least we are getting along better." Aeka commented.  
"You know, your not that bad of a person now that I come to think about it,  
Princess." Ryoko admitted.  
Aeka turned to Ryoko shocked to hear those words come from her. "I have to say  
that since our new situation you have proved to be a trustworthy person also." Aeka  
told her.  
"Its all for the love of Tenchi." Ryoko said.  
Aeka sighed, not an exasperated one, but a sigh of contentment. "If only   
this happened earlier all of the heartache, pain, and misery we lived through could  
have all been avoided." she said.  
"That's all ancient history as far as I'm concerned." said Ryoko.  
Washu walked up at that moment wearing her golden swimsuit. Her crimson hair was  
wet from her swim in the pond that surrounded the space tree in the ship's garden.  
"Say, who's coming for a swim?" she asked. "The water is nice and warm, and I'd  
ask Tenchi but he's busy watching Sasami play with Ryu-Ohki and I don't want to   
disturb him."  
"Being the girldfriend of a 18 year old man must be very daunting for her."  
Aeka said.  
"Excuse me, but aren't we all the ones who are older than Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.  
"True, but Sasami is still physically and mentally an 8 year old." Washu said.  
"Does that mean she loves him any less than we do?" Ryoko said, but it was more  
a statement than a question.  
"Excellent point." Aeka commented. "I for one would never question Sasami's  
feelings for Tenchi, because as he sister I know for a fact that she does love and  
adore him."  
Washu folded her arms and tapped her petite foot. "Well, if this is settled  
then lets go and have a swim." she said.  
"Jurai Star can handle the flight from here, yes, lets go." said Aeka and she  
put the ship on autopilot letting the space tree take over the rest of the flight.  
  
The girls splashing and playful screaming drew Tenchi and Sasami's attention  
and they soon joined the ladies in the water. They swam around Jurai Star's large  
roots and dove under the water. Tenchi thought Sasami was so cute in her pink and  
white bathing suit with her hair done up in a bun. The others were very beautiful  
too, he thought they looked like angels as they swam through the warm, crystal clear  
waters of the pond. Eventually they stopped their horseplay and just relaxed  
among the roots of the space tree. Ryoko had teleported to the galley and got a  
large bottle of saki and some glasses.  
"I think we should make a toast to love." Aeka said.  
"Yes, and to Kiyone." Tenchi said.  
"Yes." the others agreed and they clicked their glasses together. Even Sasami  
was allowed to have a small glass.  
"Remember that time Washu's dimensional whats-its-name went nuts and we got  
stuck in those parallel worlds?" asked Ryoko.  
"That whats-its-name was my Dimensional Tuner, and that whole escapade was all  
your fault if you don't remember." Washu said pointing a finger at her.  
"I remember my world." Sasami said. "I was Magical Girl Pretty Sammy, and I  
used my Love Beam to make Aeka and Sasami like each other."  
"Thank goodness that wasn't real." Aeka said, scratching the back of her head,  
remembering that she and Ryoko shared a kiss because of that beam.  
"I remember mine, Tenchi and I were gangsters living a really exciting life."  
Ryoko said.  
Aeka giggled. "I was so angry that I was actually going to go out looking for  
you with a shotgun." she laughed.  
"Mihoshi had an interesting world, I was her daghter, Tenchi was my dad, you  
were Tenchi's sister who was really mean, and Ryoko kept trying to seduce Tenchi  
away." Sasami giggled.  
"That was where Aeka's royal bitchiness really showed its colors." Ryoko laughed.  
"What about Kiyone's world, you were no angel in that world either." Aeka  
told her. She surprised herself at how well she took Ryoko's remark.  
"Now, now, no fighting you guys promoised." Sasami said waving her finger at  
them.  
"Kiyone's world was the most peaceful of all of them." Tenchi said, tbey all  
turned to him and noticed that the line of discussion was bringing up old memories  
that were getting to him.  
"We're been thoughtless, we're sorry Tenchi." Aeka said as she swam over to him  
and put an arm around him.  
"I never even got to say goodbye to her before I left Jurai." he said, and  
with that he could not hold back the sadness anymore and tears fell. The girls  
gathered around him and held him trying to ease his pain.  
They left the pond and walked him to his quarters. Aeka drew him a warm bath,  
Ryoko set him out some cloths, and Sasami went to start dinner in the galley. Washu  
went off on her own and tried to think of some ways to take Tenchi's mind off   
things. It hurt them all deeply to see him sad, such a show of emition was not  
characteristic of the old Tenchi, but now he was free to openly show his feelings for  
them and it disturbed them to see their beloved in tears.  
  
Tenchi was looking better than he did after a bath and a short nap. They  
gathered for dinner in a large dinning hall further back on the ship. They had  
a large domed windows here that gave them a beautiful view of space. Sasami and   
Washu set the table and they all sat down. Tenchi said a Shinto prayer over the  
meal, and then he stopped and looked at them all.  
"I want to say that I am blessed to have so many people who love me so  
much." he said.  
"We love you Tenchi, and we are here for you." Aeka said. "If we were in  
a similar situation we known that you would do the same for us."  
"You've alwasy been nice to us, we need to return the favor more often."  
Ryoko said.  
"Yes, you took us into your home, put up with us for three months, and then  
you risked your life for us." Sasami said.  
"In the short time that we have known each other we have become so much  
closer than I could have ever predicted." Washu said.  
Tenchi closed his eyes and his self-control helped him stifle a tear that  
threatened to form in his eyes.  
"I never want what we have together to end, when we get the opportunity I  
want to marry you, all of you." he said.  
"I think that would be wonderful." Aeka said and the other girls nodded in  
agreement.  
Tenchi took a taste of his dinner and he closed his eyes. The mix of spices  
and herbs were unlike anything he ever tasted before.  
"Sasami, this is really really good." he said.  
The little princess blushed. "Its a another Juraian dish, this time made  
with original ingrediants grown on Jurai." she said.  
"I just had a thouight, what if we all get pregnant?" Ryoko asked. Sasami's  
entire face turned a blood red.  
"We haven't even, you know what, with him yet." Washu said gesturing to  
Sasami who was now almost as red as a candied apple. Tenchi quickly wiped a small  
trickle of blood from his nose with a napkin.  
  
That night Tenchi put a great deal of thought into the subject of being  
sensual with the girls. He certainly loved them, and he wanted to start a family  
with them, but were they ready to go that far yet. Was he ready to go that far  
yet. As he thought about it, lying on his bed in his quarters, Tenchi imagined what  
it would be like to be with them, not all at once which would have been his Father's  
style, but one at a time. The more the thought about it, and the more he throught  
about it the more he thought it would be a good idea to do something nice for all  
of them. If anything happened during that time, well, it wouold come natural. It  
was the way he wanted it to happen. He did not want to have sex with them for the  
sake of sex, but out of love and affection. Sasami had to be approached a different  
way, he did love her just as much, but certain things would not be appropriate  
in her case. He quickly detailed a plan of action in his mind and decided to  
approach Sasami with it in the morning, since he would need her help on some of  
it.  
The daytime cycle on the ship started and Tenchi set out to execute his plan,  
but first he had to see someone. Sasami was in the galley getting breakfast ready,  
Tenchi slowly sneaked up behind her and kissed her on the top of her head. She  
smiled and blushed a little bit.  
"Good morning, Tenchi." she said cheerfully.  
"Miya!" Ryu-Ohki meowed from a nearby table, hugging a large carrot.  
"Sasami, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." he asked.  
"Sure, anything for you Tenchi." she said.  
Tenchi did his best to detail his plans for the next few days for each of the  
three older women in his life without embarasing her with any special details he  
would handle himself. He did say that she would not be left out and she would get  
her day alone with him too.  
"A private picnic in the garden for each of us, that's wonderful, Tenchi." she  
said hugging him.  
"I thought it was be nice for each of us to spend a day alone." he said.  
"I'm sure my sister and Ryoko will really enjoy themselves." she said and a  
smattering of red crossed her face. Although she was young she was not clueless  
about the birds and bees.  
"You are so cute when you blush." he said teasing her.  
"Oh, you!" she said giving him a light punch in the chest.  
Tenchi just laughed and he gave her a hug.   
"Ok, I'll make up some things for your picnic. Who is going to be the first  
lucky lady?" she asked.  
"I haven't decided that yet, but I'll let you know." he said, and gave her  
a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.  
Tenchi found the ladies gathered around the control podium at the front of  
the ship. Aeka was checking to aake sure they were still on course, Ryoko watched  
the stars pass by the ship, and Washu was sitting lotus style on her floating  
cushion typing at her computer. His entrance caught their attention immediately,  
and even Washu set her research aside to give him attention.  
"Good morning, Tenchi." they all said at once.  
"Ladies, I have something to talk to you about." he said.  
"What is it, Tenchi?" Aeka asked.  
"Before we arrive at the GP Headquarters, I want to do something special for the  
three of you and Sasami. I thought about it last night and I decided since we have  
five days until we arrive, starting today, each one of you will have a single day  
with me alone and a private picnic in the garden." he said.  
Ryoko teleported behind him and wrapped her arms around him lovingly. "Sounds  
very romantic." she said.  
"That was the idea." he said reaching up to run his fingers through her hair.  
"That sounds so wonderful. Which one of us is first?" Aeka asked, her eyes  
almost sparkling.  
"That is the one thing I had the hardest part deciding, so I decided that I  
would let you three decide." he told them.  
"What about Sasami?" Washu asked.  
"I have something extra special in mind for her, but these three days belong  
you ladies." Tenchi said.  
"Huddle girls!" Washu said and they formed a ring on the other side of the  
command plateform. A few minutes later they returned.  
"It is unanimous, I will go with you first, Tenchi." Aeka said. Ryoko and  
Washu stood behind her nodding and smiling happily. Tenchi was surprised that Ryoko  
did not argue about being first, but he realized she probaby wanted time to prepare  
something special for him.  
"Good, your day with me starts after breakfast. This means the entire garden  
section of the ship is off limits until dinner time, is that OK?" he asked the  
othes and they just smiled and nodded.  
"Breakfast!" came Sasami's voice echoing through the innercom on the ship.  
"Well, lets go eat." Ryoko said and she lead the way to tbe dinning room.  
  
Breakfast was another one of Sasami's masterpieces once again as susual, and   
everyone gave her compliments, and Tenchi added to that a kiss on the cheek. They  
all ate and talked about different things, Washu talked about adding an addition to  
the house for all of them, Aeka talked about places they could go for their honeymoon,  
Ryoko talked about what to concerning sleeping arrangements back home, and Sasami  
talked about making thde kitchen bigger. Through all this Tenchi answered their  
questions and exchanged his own ideas. He turned red when Ryoko suggested they all  
move into his room, but Aeka pointed out that it would not be proper until after  
they were married to share the same room.  
When the meal of done Ryoko and Washu helped Sasami clear the table and Sasami  
broght Tenchi a basket for his picnic with Aeka. As he took the basket he leaned  
down to her ear and said, "Thank you, sweetheart. When its your turn I'll have  
something extra special planned for you." Sasami blushed and kissed him on the   
cheek.  
Tenchi and Aeka went into the garden arm in arm and they wandered in the vast  
area for nearly and hour just enjoying each other's company. They spoke little and  
just held onto each other as they walked, stopping from time to time to steal away  
a passonate kiss. They found a secluded place near the edge of a second pond further  
behind Jurai Star's pond, it was surrounded by tall bushes and had a beautiful view of  
space over the water. Tenchi layed out two thick blankets over the grass and they  
sat down together.  
"This is a beautiful place we found." Aeka said.  
"Its almost as beautiful as you." he told her. Aeka was unaccustom to hear  
such things from Tenchi who was normally very closed mouth about his feelings. She  
blushed and layed her hand over his. Tenchi looked up at her and with his left hand  
he drew her close and he kissed her long and passionately. Nearly ten minutes passed  
by and the two lovers parted breathing heavily.  
A single tear fell from Aeka's eye. "It is so wonderful to be able to freely  
feel your touch." she said.  
"I need to know something Aeka, its something that has been nagging at me for  
a long time." Tenchi said.  
"What is it?" Aeka asked.  
"Why do you love me, what is it about me that makes you all love me so much?"  
he asked.  
Aeka was not shocked by the question. It was one she somehow knew would be  
asked by him at one point or another. She looked into his eyes and was reminded  
of the all the reasons why she adored him so.  
"Because you are so kind, caring, you are so concerned for others, and you give  
without expecting anything in return." she said. "You show compassion to anyone  
reguardless of who they are, and that kind nature shows through and it drew us to  
you."  
"I'd always heard nice guys finished last." he said, quoating an old Earth  
saying.  
"In your case the nice guy finished first." she told him and she leaned forward  
to kiss him softly.  
"You know, I thought you were really beautiful in the bathing suit conpetition."  
he said after their lips parted.  
Aeka blushed. "You really think so?" she asked.  
Tenchi turned towards her. "There isn't a super model on Earth that can compare  
to you, or any of the others." he said. "I learned a great deal of self-control with  
the help of my grandfather, and believe me being around all of you really tested by  
willpower."  
"I have to admit something to you, I was a bit obsessed with you for a long time."  
she said.  
Tenchi sighed and smiled at her. "I noticed." he said.  
"Alright, I was alot obssessed with you. I would throw a hideous fit at the  
very thought of Ryoko being anywhere near you." she said.  
"I was too dense to understand how good I had it in those days. But I would  
never have taken advantage of your feelings like that." he told her.  
Aeka layed her head on his shoulder and sighed a contented sigh. Tenchi put his  
arms around her and they just sat there holding each other as they watched the stars  
race by.  
"Why don't we go for a swim." Tenchi suggested.  
"I didn't bring my bathing suit." Aeka said, not moving from her comfortable  
position.  
"Why does that matter?" he asked, kissing her hair, and she turned a deep  
shade of red.  
"We call it skinnydipping." he continued.  
"Swim, naked?" she said shyly. She had only been naked once in front of him,  
but it had been in the presence of the others. Now she would be alone with him, in  
the water, naked to him. It was what she dreamed of for so long, but now she was  
suddenly afraid. Tenchi's loving smile and his loving touch made all the fear in her  
heart fade away.  
Stripped down to just to a pair of boxers and her panties, the two slipped into  
the warm water of the pond and swam out into the deeper end. Together they dove  
beneath the crystal clear water and swam among the lush Juraian aquatic plants that  
grew there. As they moved through the water the two came closer and closer to one  
another until Tenchi was able to see her ample womanhood clearly in the water. Aeka  
blushed when she saw where is eyes were looking, but she made to attempt to cover  
herself. They moved together, the softness of her breasts against his chest made  
Tenchi's breathing quicken and he wrapped his arms around her. Aeka looked into his  
eyes and she saw the hunger there that she had never seen before. Her heart soared  
at his touch as he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. They held each other  
for several minutes, but those minutes were like hours, days, months, forever. When  
they parted by moved to the waters edge and all the world around them fell away until  
it was just the two of them locked in a loving embrace, their lips meeting in a the  
msot passionate of kisses they ever experienced with each other. In a blur of emotions  
and sensations they made love by the waterside and when the world fell back into place  
they lay on the blanked holding each other's naked bodies close, not for warmth, but  
out of love.  
"So that is what it is like." Tenchi said, and he kissed Aeka's cheek.  
"This is such bliss, it is all I dreamed it would be and more." she commented.  
"I guess this makes things official, huh?" he asked her.  
"Yes, and I must say you were magnificent." she said before kissing his chest.  
Tenchi looked at his watch and was amazed that three hours had passed. "Did  
we do it that long, its been three hours." he said.  
"It felt like an eternity to me." Aeka sigh contentedly.  
A strange sound came up from Tenchi's stomach and it made Aeka giggle. "All that  
exercise seems to have made you hungry." she laughed.  
Tenchi's smile turned to frown suddenly. "I con't believe what an idiot I was,  
why didn't I do this sonner?" he asked, the questions was address more to himself than  
to Aeka.  
Aeka squeezed his arm and kissed his cheek lightly. "Please don't tear youself  
apart over this, its all in the past, forgotten, and forgiven." she told him.  
"You and Ryoko may be able to forgive me for what I did, but I seem to be having  
a hard time forgiving myself." he said. he turned to her and softly touched her  
face. "I still keep remembering your tear filled face on Jurai when I told you I was  
leaving for Earth, and as I look back from now I can't believe what a fool I was."  
"Pleas stop hating yourself, its over, we're all together now." ahe pleaded with  
him, kissing him softly.  
He looked into her loving eyes and found they were on the verge of tears. Tenchi  
didn't want to see such a beautiful face filled with tears ever again, so he pulled   
her into a tighter embrace and they kissed passionate where they lay together. Later  
they dressed and had the picnic that Sasami prepared for them. They were sandwiches,  
some rice cakes with rasberry preserves, and others snacks from the galley. They  
eneded their time together before dinner by walking through the garden hand in hand  
just enjoying each other's company.  
Ryoko, Washu and Sasami were waiting for them when they returned. The two  
older women immediately started probing Aeka for all the juicy details. They ran off  
into another part of the ship while Tenchi went to the galley to help Sasami with  
dinner.  
"So, what happened?" Ryoko asked with a cheshire cat grin on her face.  
"We talked." Aeka said.  
"And." both Ryoko and Washu said together.  
"We took a swim." she said.  
"And." the two said again in a higher pitch.  
Aeka twirled around and clasped her hands in front of her chest, her eyes  
gleaming with pure joy. "We made love." she said.  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" they all screamed jumping up and down like schoolgirls.  
"How waas he?" Washu asked.  
"Magnificent!" Aeka shouted as she plopped backwards onto her bed.  
She sat up immediately, her mood suddenly changed. "But there is one problem."  
she told them.  
"What kind of problem?" Ryoko asked, concern in her voice.  
"Tenchi is feeling extreme guilt over not telling us his feelings sooner. I  
think he hates himself for it." she said.  
"We gotta make him see its alright. He was confused, we dragged him out into  
space and he risked his life for us and he only knew us for, what, three or four  
months." Ryoko said. "Our constant fighting over him didn't help things either."  
"Its just as much our fault he didn't open up go us. He was probably scared  
to death that you two would kill each other over him if he told us the truth, and  
knowing him he couldn't live with himself if that happened." Washu said.  
"Tenchi is the only man I met who likes me for me, and never tried to make a  
pass at me or anything like that." Ryoko said. "I've met lots of men, and they took  
one look at me and all they wanted was a one night stand."  
"As the First Crown Princess of Jurai I must admit that I too was a subject for  
the whimes of men." Aeka said. "I was a pawn in the politics of the Royal Family, and  
I am afraid that Sasami was fated to a worse existance as a trophy piece on some  
nobleman's bed."  
"I had very little time for men in my life, but I have to say if any man can draw  
me away from my experiments its Tenchi." Washu said.  
"We need to let him know how much he really means to us." Aeka said. "Tomarrow  
when one of you spends time with him, you have to do your best to make this all very  
clear." Aeka said.  
"So, who's next?" Washu asked.  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Ryoko asked. The two turned face to face and flicked  
out their hands three times. Washu's hand ended up in a fist while Ryoke kept hers  
open.  
"Haaa! Paper covers rock!" Ryoko shouted.  
"Damn!" Washu sighed, snapping her fingers.  
  
The next day after breakfast Ryoko materialized behind Tenchi and wrapped her  
arms around him lovingly. Tenchi being Tenchi stiffened slightly, but eased immediately  
when she started playing with his ponytail. Sasami came out of the galley with their  
picnic basket and then the rest of them went off into the rest of she leaving the  
two alone at the edge of the garden.  
Tenchi really like the secluded location he found with Aeka so he guided Ryoko  
there and spead their blanket out on the ground. She looked around and noticed   
something white hanging in one of the bushes. She phased her hand in and pulled out  
a white, lacey bra that was made with unmistakable Juraian patterns on the cups.  
"So this is the cozy little place where you deflowered the Princess." she said  
with a sly smile.  
Tenchi turned blood red. "Uh, we looked all over for that." he said fetching  
the langerie from her and putting it into the picnic basket. "Tnis was a very nice,  
romantic spot." he said finally.  
"I knew you weren't hopelessly shy." she purred as she moved closer to him. Where  
Aeka has exuded grace and beauty, Ryoko on the other hand exuded pure sensuality.   
Tenchi began to notice a tickle of blood forming in his nose, but which got a grip on  
himself and moved closer to Ryoko. Eventually they were both sitting so close they  
could touch one another, and it was Ryoko who broke the silence first.  
"Tenchi, were you afraid of me?" she asked him. "Is that why you never told me  
you loved me until now?"  
Tenchi did not know how to answer that question. At first he had been afraid  
of this beautiful, aggressive woman who threw herself into his life and barely gave  
him room to breath at times.   
"For a little while I was. How could you blame me, I never met an alien before,  
and especially a beautiful one who has the hots for me." he said.  
"I guess I poured it on way too thick in those days." she admitted. "We all  
did, we never imagined we were driving you further away instead of nearer."  
Tenchi turned to her. "Its not that. I never was very popular with the girls  
and to have you and Aeka going nuts over me like that, it intimidated me a little." he  
told her.  
Ryoko reached up and ran her fingers through his short, black hair and looked  
at him with a softer expression on her face instead of the feril grin she usually   
gave him. "I am sorry we came on so hot and heavy like that. We barely gave you any  
room to breath."  
Tenchi was surprised by this sudden changed in the space pirate. He had seen  
her softer side very rarely, once in the alternate reality created by Washu's Dimensional  
Tuner, before he left Yagami to save Aeka from Kagato, and finally in his bed when he  
confessed his love for her after she returned to earth.  
"Aeka told you how I feel, didn't she?" he asked her, smiling slightly.  
"She's worried about you and so am I, and so is Washu." Ryoko said. She sat up  
on her knees and moved in front of him to so they were face to face.  
"You can't blame youself for what happened, and we can't blame you for how you  
felt at the time." she told him.  
Tenchi embraced her for the first time since they arrived at the picnic site and  
kissed her passionately. When their lips parted he looked into her beautiful golden  
eyes and he told her, "You are both right, I shouldn't be beating myself over the head  
form something that's in the past." Tenchi looked into her eyes and thought just  
how awesomely beautiful she was.  
"That's better." she purred and kissed him again.  
In their embrace Tenchi reached up and ran his fingers through Ryoko's hair and  
was amazed at how soft it was dispite its appearance. The touch of her lips was also  
so soft and warm. "Your hair is so soft, I never knew it was so soft like that." he  
told her.  
Tenchi drew Ryoko closer to him and they met in another kiss. They slowly eased  
down to the blank side by side. Ryoko, without breaking contact, rolled on  
top of him and ran her hands down his body. Tenchi own hands roved about and he  
stoppd when he realized he was cupping one of her breasts in his hand. He look up  
at her face and she nodded before continuing their kiss. Suddenly Tenchi realized that  
they were beginning to drift into the air. Ryoko held onto him as she lift him above  
the ground and they began to soar around the mamouth interior of the ship. "We never  
flew together like this before." she said to him.  
"I'll go flying with you anytime." he replied.  
They made a few circles around Jurai Star, the space tree erupted in light as it  
greeted them, and then they touched down on a small rock outcropping that was made to  
took natural in the middle of the garden. The view of the green interior of the ship  
was beautiful and spectacular. "Do you mean it?" she asked him.  
"Yes, I love you." he told her and they kissed passionately. Ryoko lifted them  
into the sky again and they driftly slowly back to the picnic spot. Beneith the passing  
stars they made love, their passions were strong and their breath came in quick puffs.  
Several months of frustration, anticipation, and fear were released as their two  
bodies intertwined. Time ceased to exist for them, all they could perceive was one  
another, the touch of their hands, the carress of their lips, and the pleasure that  
seemed to radiate from them in a torrent of brillient energy. Before long they collapsed  
into each other's arms, spend and exaulsted. For Ryoko the wait had been more than  
worth it, and the experience was more than she had dreamed it would be. They drifted  
into the sleep that love making sometimes induced and slept in each other's embrace.  
Tenchi awoke feeling soft lips kissing him on the neck and shoulder. He did not  
know how long he was gone but he enjoyed the waken up. Ryoko, still in his arms, looked  
at him and rested her head on his chest. "I never slept more peaceful than when I'm in  
your arms." she said.  
"Then I guess this means you'll never have another restless night anymore." he said  
before kissing her forehead.  
"Or at least when its my turn." she replied as she playfully twirled his ponytail  
around with her fingers.  
Tenchi frowned a bit. "Don't make it sound like that, I love all of you." he said.  
She looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry." she said. She snuggled in closer to him  
and he squeezed her in his arms lightly.  
The rest of the day they sat enjoying each other's company and enjoying the lunch  
that Sasami made for them. They sat next to each other so that a part of them was always  
touching in some way. It was starting to get late and the night cycle on the ship was  
slowly starting.  
"Lets take a quick dip before going back." Tenchi suggested.  
"Ok." Ryoko replied.  
They slipped out of their clothes and slipped into the warm water. Together they  
swam side by side. Tenchi marveled at how graceful Ryoko seemed in the water, how the  
water glisten on her body, and was amazed at just how incredibly beautiful she was in  
general. For a moment he could not believe that such an awesomely beautiful woman  
loved him let alone actually wanted to be with him. He swam closer to her, his excitment  
arroused again, and he stopped her. They floated in the water looking into each other's  
eyes before they kissed. For the second time that day they made love after moving to a  
shaloow part of the lake.  
Sasami, Washu, and Aeka waited near the living quarters of the ship when Tenchi and  
Ryoko returned. The glowing, contented look on Ryoko's face told them all they needed to  
know why they were late returning. They parted with a kiss, Tenchi want to the galley to  
stow the picnic basket and the girls pulled Ryoko quickly to the side.  
"So, spill all the juicy details." Washu said.  
"It was better than I ever dreamed it would be." Ryoko said, a dreamy look on her face.  
"What about what I told you?" Aeka asked, some concern on her face.  
"There is nothing to worry about anymore." Ryoko told her. "He's over it."  
Aeka sighed with relief, then turned around as Tenchi came back from the galley. The  
girls all ran to him and he embraced them all. Then enjoyed a late dinner together and talked  
about old times, their trip through space to clear their names, and of the future. As they  
said their good nights they gave Tenchi a soft kiss. Washu was the last to say good night to  
him, she walked up to him and smiled sweetly.  
"I am the last one besides Sasami, so I guess its my turn tomarrow." she said.  
"I've often wondered through all of this, if this whole taking turns thing has been  
alright with all of you?" he asked her.  
"Same old Tenchi Masaki, more worried about others than he is of himself." Washu said  
as she embraced him. "You never saw any of us complaining did you, those two hot heads have  
cooled down, and I haven't tried to weasel that sample out of you for a while."  
At the mention of the sample, Tenchi did a Spock Maneuver with his eye brow. "Did I  
say something interesting?" she asked him, not missing the facial expression for one second.  
"Funny you should mention the sample, I'd been planning on letting you get it." he told  
him softly.  
Washu's eyes gleamed bright and the same wicked, seductive smile she puts on when in her  
Nurse Washu outfit suddenly etched across her face. "I never considered Hentai thought patterns  
were possible for you." she said.  
Tenchi flushed crimson for a second. "To tell you the truth, I am a man after all, and  
living in a house full of beautiful women has not been very easy." he admitted. "Grandpa  
gave me an iron will of self control, it was a part of my training, and it help me many times."  
"Who is the most beautiful of us all?" she asked, putting him on the spot.  
"I think we covred this before." he said. "I think all of you are more beautiful than   
all the super models on Earth put together."  
"Well, we'll see in the morning just how eager you are to give me that sample." she told  
him with a girlish laugh.  
Tenchi flushed slightly, kissed her good night, and went off to his room. He closed the  
door and layed down on his bed. He heard a purring sound next to him and looked over to see  
Ryu-Ohki laying on his pillow.  
"Wny aren't you with Sasami?" he asked the furry little cabbit.  
"Miya, miya miya miya miya." she said, but Tenchi had no clue what she was trying to tell  
him. She did have a rather sad look on her furry face.  
"Did Sasami get angry at you again?" he asked and reached up to scratch her between the  
ears. This prompted the little creature to start purring loudly. "Go into her carrot bin again,  
huh?"  
"Miya." the cabbit meowed while nodding her head.  
"Ok, you can stay the night." he told her. The cabbit meowed happily and licked his face.  
  
Morning came and Sasami made a delicious breakfast for everyone. When everyone was done  
Ryoko and Aeka helped her clear the table. Sasami came out with the picnic basket and handed  
it to Tenchi with a smile. He bent down and kissed the little princess on her forehead which  
instant resulted in a bright red blush on face.  
"Tenchi, did you see Ryu-Ohki last night?" she asked.  
"She stayed in my room, last night." he told her.  
"Ryu-Ohki was a naughty girl yesterday, she ate all the carrots sticks that I had set out to  
make dinner with." Sasami said. "And, I really yelled at her, I really shouldn't have yelled at her  
that loud."  
"She was pretty sad last night." he told her.  
"Where is she now?" Sasami asked. "She didn't come to breakfast."  
"She was still asleep in my room when I got up this morning." Tenchi replied, but just as  
he did the cabbit appeared out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder.  
"Ryu-Ohki, please forgive me, I was wrong for yelling at you like that." Sasami pleaded.  
"Miya!" cried the cabbit as she leapped into the little princess' arms and licked her  
face.  
"I got something for you, a gift to attone for the terrible way I acted." Sasami said  
as she produced a large, plump carrot from her kimono. Ryu-Ohki's eyes went wide and she  
tackled the carrot with immense zeal. Sasami giggled as she watched the little cabbit roll  
across the floor with the large orange root, and then stop in a corner where she promptly began  
to munch away.  
  
Sasami handed Tenchi the picnic basket at the entrance to the ship garden. He and Washu walked  
out hand in hand as the others waved good bye to them and promptly closed the door. Tenchi  
felt Washu squeeze his hand lightly and he smiled down at her. Before long, they reached  
the choosen spot. Washu looked around at the scenery and nodded approvingly. The combination  
of the water, streaking stars, and surrounding foliage to act as a natural partition to the  
rest of the garden made this place perfect. After Tenchi layed out the blanket for them, she  
noticed something white laying on the ground next to the water.  
"That ends that line of speculative research, she said as she looked at the object. It  
was a pair of white, lacy panties. The elastic band around the edge had the seal of the Jurai  
royal family on it.  
"What research?" Tenchi asked.  
Washu picked up the article of clothing and pocketed it. "Oh, I was researching whether  
Aeka wore brief style panties or bikini style." she told him.  
"Your kidding, right?" he asked her with a smile.  
"I never kid about research, Tenchi dear." she replied. "Which reminds me, I have some  
research that you might find very interesting."  
"Oh, what sort of research would that be?" Tenchi asked.  
Washu summoned her holographic computer and started typing on it rapidly. Seconds later  
a file appeared on the screen. Tenchi eased himself over so he could see what was on the  
screen. The title of the file was "Everything You Ever Wanted to Know about Tenchi Masaki,  
Second Edition".  
"You wrote a book about me?" he asked, a little embarased.  
"This book is a culmination of weeks of scientific study and observation into your  
phychi." she told him. "I have the first edition finished when you sprang this situation on  
us and I had to revise all my findings."  
"What did you write about me in there?" he asked her.  
"In summary, I wrote that Tenchi Masaki is kind hearted, gentle, caring, is more  
concerned over others than he is of himself most of the time, he's self-sacreficing, he gives  
without any thought of reward, and he is the most loving man I have ever had the pleasure of  
meeting." she said. When she looked at him his face was completely red from embarasement.  
"All of my research is based on factual data, at first I thought you were too good to be  
true, but you proved that line of reasoning to be wrong." she continued.  
"I don't know what to say, thank you." he said to her, and she kissed him softly on the  
lips.  
She dispelled her computer and snuggled into his arms. She laid her head on his chest  
and sighed. "Please hold me tighter, I need you to hold me, Tenchi." she told him. He did  
just that and without hesitation.  
"Is there anything wrong?" he asked her.  
"I have to tell you something Tenchi, and I need you to promise not to say anything  
until I am ready to tell the others." she answered.  
"You have a deal." he told her, squeezing her tight. Thsi brought a contented smile to  
her face.  
It was some time before she spoke, and when she did she sat up, turned, and looked into  
his eyes. "I want to be totally honest with you." she said. "I have lived for a very long  
time, over twenty thousand years, and in that time many things have happened to me in my  
long life. When I was a professor at the science academy I met a young man who came to my  
class. He was hansome, charming, and had the most beautiful eyes. We fell in love, married,  
and we had a son together. He was from a wealthy family on planet Jurai and I was from for  
more common origins on another backwater planet similar to Earth. My social status did not  
seem to matter to him, but it did to his family. When my baby was barely old enough to  
walk messengers from the family came, they told him that he had to come back to Jurair or  
he would no longer be a part of the family. They did not approve of my common background  
and considered it beneath him to marry me. They took him back to planet Jurai with the one  
thing that my pride and joy...my baby boy. I never saw them again, and every attempt I made  
to find out what happened to my son or my ex-husband I was stopped. It drove me mad, I  
couldn't take it any longer. I was devestated. How could things such as social status matter  
in love, and if adults valued such things over true love then I realized that I no longer wanted  
to live in the world of adults. I artifically altered by DNA and reverse my age several years  
to that which you see now, and I have remained physically a twelve year old for several  
millenia since. There is never a day that does not pass that I do not think about my baby boy."  
Tenchi did not know what to say. Washu was weeping, unable to continued her story, and  
she put her hands on her face. Tenchi took her into his arms and held her as tight as he could  
without hurting her. She returned his embrace and she sobbed into his shoulder. As she cried,  
Tenchi softly stroked her flowing crimson locks. After several minutes she looked up into his  
eyes. In those eyes she did not see the pity she had expected, but she did see sadness and love   
in them.  
"I will never leave you or hurt you like he did." he told her. "I love you, and someday  
we can talk about having a baby of our own. I know it could never replace the baby you lost,  
but it would be fresh start--a new beginning."  
Washu kissed him deeply. When they parted she looked deeply into his eyes and told  
him, "I love you, it is because of you I have learned to love again."  
Their lips met again in a deep kiss and they slowly layed down on the blanket. Their  
hands started to rove around on each other's bodies. Tenchi remembered that he woman in his  
arms might look like she was physically twelve years old, but she was actually one of the oldest  
people he had ever met.  
"Lets take a swim Tenchi." Washu whispered into his ear. Slwoly the child-like genius  
slipped out of her dress to reveal a jade green one piece bathing suit underneath. She walked  
to the waters edge and waited for him. Tenchi was stripped down to a pair of black boxers and  
Washu gave him a catcall whistle when the walked up next to her.  
"What is it with all of you girls and boxer shorts?" he asked.  
"Because you look GOOD in them." Washu replied and Tenchi's face turned a deep crimson.  
Slowly that climbed into the warm waters and pushed off from the edge. They floated out  
in the middle of the small lake for several minutes just looking at each other. Washu swam up  
to him, kissed him tenderly and then swam backwards to her original spot.  
"You want me don't you?" she said.  
Tenchi nodded, but she could see that something seemed to be holding him back. She  
immediately realized what that could be when she throught of Sasami. She blinked at him and  
said before diving under the water, "You want me you gotta catch me."  
"Hey, wait!" Tenchi said as Washu disappeared below the surface.  
Tenchi dove down after her but she was nowhere to be found. He want to the bottom of the  
pond and touched the Jurai Star's roots before coming back to the surface. He looked around  
on the shore, took a deep breath, and dove down again. When the surfaced again he started to   
call out her name. For several minutes there was no response, Washu was nowhere, she wasn't  
under the water or on shore. He was about to swim to the bank to go get some help to find  
her. A real fear that she hit her head somewhere and was unconscious underwater was coursing  
through him. He could not bare lossing two of the people he loved. Next to him he heard   
bubbles popping on the surface and then Washu sprang up out of the water. Tenchi quickly  
moved to embrace her but stopped suddenly in total surprise. The Washu that had gone under the  
water had the likeness of a twelve year old girl, but the Washu that came out of the water now  
looked more like she was nineteen.  
"W-W-Washu?" he stammered to say.  
"As long as we are together I will no longer live as a child." she said in a voice that  
was now deeper and more sultry.  
Slowly they met each other in the water and embraced. It was the first time that Washu  
was able to get her arms all the way around Tenchi's shoulders. Tenchi kissed her deeply  
not wanting to let her go, the poin in her story was still fresh in his mind and he could not  
imagine what emotional baggage she had been carrying all this time.  
They swam to the shore and climbed out of the water. It was then that Tenchi saw first  
hand the body of the new adult Washu. Even at a young age Washu had been beautiful, but as an  
adult she was immensely beautiful. He found himself almost hynotized by the soft curves of her  
body and how her swimsuit clung to ever inch of her and showed off all her attributes.  
"Like what you see?" she asked him noticing his catatonic state.  
"I never knew you were so---" he told her, but she finished for him.  
"So drop dead beautiful." she said making a pose that could have sold more Sports Illustrated  
swimsuit editions in history.  
"Am I more beautiful than Ryoko, or Aeka?" she asked him in her most sultry voice.  
"Uh, um, uh." he wasn't sure how to say it.  
She just smiled at him and said, "Ok, I won't go there."   
Tenchi sighed with relief. He put her arm around her supple waist and drew her into  
his embrace. The feeling of her ample chest pressed against him excited him, and the wonderful  
smell of her hair reach his nostrals. They started kissing tenderly on each others lips, then  
Tenchi started to kiss Washu down her neck. Washu sighed contentedly and shivered slightly.  
She suddenly sobbed and clutched him in her arms. New tears started to fall down her face.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"Its been so long since any man had held me like this." she said. "I've been hurting  
inside for so long I had almost forgot what it was like to be in the arms of man who loves  
me."  
"Seeing this pain in your face fills me with sadness." Tenchi told her. "Lets me take  
it all away." Slowly he lowerved her to the ground and they started again. This time they  
didn't stop, the sensation of each othe's body touching, the intense feeling they felt as they  
gripped each other in the thraws of extacy. Before long they were spent and their bodies  
screamed for rest even though their hearts told them not to stop. They both stayed awake  
long enough for then get into position with Tenchi on his side and Washu cradled in his arms.  
They both awoke at the same time in each other's arms. Washu surmised from the intensity  
of the lights overhead that it was now midday. She noticed instantly that she was still  
naked, so she called up her holocomputer. After typing in a few sequences one of her green  
Science Academy dresses and an all black suit model after the one Brue Lee wore alot appeared  
out of a black portal.   
"That is aweful handy to have around." Tenchi said as he dressed, and marveled at the  
fit of the clothes.  
"I can manufacture virtually anything to exact specs." she told him. "Clothing is   
easy, you just need to know the exact dimensions of a person's body." She put some emthesis  
on the word 'body'.  
"Don't tell me that what we did was just a part of your research." he said to her.  
"I would never treat what we just shared together as nothing more than the most  
wonderful experience in my long life." She told him. "It will be a memory I will cherish  
forever."  
"We can make even more memories in the future, all of us can." he said.  
"Tenchi Masaki, you really are too good to be true." she told him.  
The rest of their day went by slowly and they like it that way. After lunch thry  
wandered about the garden arm in arm. Washu pointed out the different species of alien flowers  
and tiny creatures that scampered about around them. She tried to keep her explanations within  
the realm of Tenchi's understanding, and explained the symbiotic relationships of plants and  
animals on Juraian ships. Tenchi was fascinated by all of this, and thought that by the time  
was twenty-five he'd have the equivolent of a PHD eduations under Washu if she kept this up.  
Ryoko and Aeka was waiting for them at the entrace to the living quarters. Immediately the  
Princess and the Space Pirate dragged Washu off to question her about the more juicy details  
of her day, and Tenchi took the basket to the galley. Sasami was there finishing up dinner,  
she heard someone enter the room and she smiled when she saw it was Tenchi.  
"How did it go?" she asked.  
"Really wonderful." he told her.  
"I hope our day tomarrow will be just as good." she said, and turned back to her work.  
Tenchi frowned, he had seen Sasami sad before and she was indeed very good at hiding it  
but he knew she was crying inside. He also knew why she was crying inside and it tore his  
heart out. Why, he asked himself, why am I in love with an eight year old girl? I con't give  
her the same love I can the others, its not fair for her. I love her the way she is and she  
don't have to do anything special for me to prove she loves me just as much. It was then that  
Tenchi go an idea. He set out to find Washu, and did just that in her personal quarters where  
was was working on her book.  
  
"Washu, could I talk to you, there is something I need help with?" he asked the  
adult genius.  
"I'll do anything for you Tenchi." she replied with a seductive smile. Tenchi smiled  
back at her. "Maybe later, you tired me out a bit."  
Washu laughed. "I bet I did." she said.  
"Tomarrow is Sasami's day and I can't really, well, do the same thing with her that I  
can do with you and the others." he said.  
"What did you have in mind Tenchi?" she asked him.  
"Well, I would like to do something special with her, something that she would like to do."  
he said.  
Washu thought for a moment, she called up her holocomputer and started typing. Several  
minutes went by and Tenchi looked like his eyes were about to glaze over when Washu stopped  
and proclaimed triumpantly, "I have done it!" Washu-Bots A & B popped up and started chorusing,  
"Your the best Washu! Your the greatest Washu! Another breakthrough for the great Washu!"  
A black portal opened up and a small device popped out and fell into her outstretched  
hands.  
"Uh, Washu, what is that?" Tenchi asked. He love and adored the beautiful genius very much  
but he was still leary of her inventions.  
"Its my Incredible, Fantastic, Fantasy to Reality Converter and Matter Transfigurator!"  
she proclaimed with all the flair of one of those hosts on the late night infomercials.  
Tenchi gave her a blank stare for a moment and just blinked. He did not understand a  
thing she just said. Washu sighed, she stepped forward, got up on tip toes and kissed him.  
"It lets you turn fantasies you create in your head and turn them ito reality so you can  
act them out for real." she explained.  
Tenchi's eyes went wide. "You mean whatever you dream up can become real with this  
thing?" he asked looked at the small device. It looked like an ordinary black cube.  
"Anything, think of it as a Holodeck from that Star Trek TV show from America, only  
a lot better." she said.  
She handed the device to him and he looked it over. It looked like a black cube, but it  
had what looked like four buttons on one side. "Uh, how do you use this thing?" he asked.  
"That my dear Tenchi I designed carefully." she said. "I rmember the last time somebody  
messed with my inventions so I decided to make the interface very easy to use. Dare I say even  
Mihoshi could use this thing without screwing it up."  
"Is it safe to use this thing?" he asked, a slightly suspicious yet amuzed look on his face.  
Washu put on a mock look of shock. "Do you really believe I'd give a man I love dearly  
something that isn't safe, really now." she said with her hands on her hips.  
"I'm sorry." he said. He got the reaction he was hoping to get and the pretty scientist  
leaped at him, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him almsot as deeply as Ryoko had most  
on her day.  
When they parted Washu stepped back. "Now, it works on the same principle as my  
Dimensional Tuner, however our little experience with that fiasco taught me a little lesson."  
she told him. "Instead of manipulating the fundamental time/space substrata of the existing  
fabric of reality, this device generates an independent pocket of subspace and manipulates the  
substrata of that astrometric region."  
Tenchi just looked at her and blinked. It took all of Washu's will to keep form face  
faultering. She sighed and said, "Instead of changing our universe it creates a pocket of  
subspace like where my lab is and it changes that into whatever you want, thus leaving the real  
universe uncahnged." She smiled and sighed in relief and when saw the look of understanding  
enter Tenchi's face.  
"You understand now?" sbe asked.  
"Yes, and I'm sorry I don't understand most of what you explain, but I am not familar at  
all with alien technology." he told her.  
"I'll have to teach you someday, yes I think I will." she said as she suddenly got that  
look on face when she about to start on a new major project.  
"I think I'd like that." he told her truthfully.  
Before he left Washu explained how to use the device in great detail. "You need to touch  
the contacts on the side and then just think about the universe you want to create." she said.  
"That's all?" he asked in surprise.  
"Hey, I said I simplified the interface." she told him.  
"Thank you, Washu." he said before kissing her softly. As their lips met the diminutive  
scientist seemed to swoon for a moment, but recovered almsot immediately.  
"You give the best kisses." she said. "Maybe I should do a study of the anatomy of a  
good kiss, hmmm." Tenchi just gave her a look and she smiled slyly at him.  
Before he left she turned around and said, "I included a mortality failsafe, so you can't  
get hurt or get killed, and also remember that while your inside the fantasy world created by  
the device IS REAL and not just an illusion."  
  
Sasami was up extra early the next morning, she was up and about in the galley before the  
lights on the ship switched to their daylight cycle. Aeka woke in their room and noticed that  
Sasami was not in bed. She slowly climbed out of the sheets and walked outside into the vast  
inner heart of the ship. She heard the sound of pots and pans and headed for the galley. She  
found Sasami hard at work making a picnic basket, but she hwd tears in her eyes.  
"Sasami, what is wrong, why are you crying?" Aeka asked when she passed the threshold of  
the galley entrace.  
Sasami stopped what she was doing and wiped her eyes. "Its nothing, really." she said.  
"I surprise at you Sasami." Aeka said in a soft tone. "This is the very first time I  
have ever heard you lie to me."  
Sasami dropped a pan and turned to her older sister. "Why does he love me? I love him too  
but I can't give him what you and the others can....I'm, I'm too young." she stammered as tears  
started to appear again.  
"Sasami, do you think that is all that Tenchi loves us for?" Aeka asked her.  
"No, but..." Sasami said, but Aeka interrupted her.  
"He loves all of us for who we are and not what we are." Aeka explained. "Of all the  
suitors I have met in my many marriage meetings I must say that none of them could ever compare  
to Tenchi."  
"Tenchi is really sweet." Sasami admitted. "We did have alot of fun at that carnival we  
all went to."  
"See what I mean?" Aeka asked her.  
"Ya, we sure are lucky aren't we Aeka?" Sasami asked her. Aeka nodded her head with a  
smile o her face.  
"I wonder what Tenchi has planned for me, he said he was working on something extra  
special for me." Sasami said.  
"Whatever it is I am certain you will enjoy it immensely." Aeka told her.  
  
A few hours later Tenchi and the others were awake and they all met around the breakfast  
table. All the women had a satisfied look on their face, but they were also looking at Sasami  
with what could almost be called envy. She was going to have Tenchi to herself all day, and  
he had made it clear to them that he had something extra special in store for her.  
"We arrive at the Galaxy Police HQ tomarrow." Aeka announcement.  
"Great." Tenchi said with a smile.  
"I hope Mihoshi has been alright." Sasami said.  
"I'm sure she is, she has a lot of family in the GP." Washu said.  
"She probably has guys visiting her everyday, she may be a blonde dimwitt but she is  
really pretty too." Ryoko added.  
"I hope not too many guys." Tenchi said softly.  
Ryoko teleported behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Aeka summoned all of her  
will to keep from saying something derogitory to her. It had been an unusual adjustment being  
in their new life with Tenchi. One of those adjustments was no more fighting over him, because  
they were all equals in Tenchi's heart, and they knew Tenchi enough that he was not pick any  
favorites. Sasami was the exception to that rule because they all knew she could not be held  
up to the same standard in the relationship because she was still very young.  
"I didn't mean it that way." Ryoko said. Adjusting to this new life with Tenchi was  
hard for her too. She had always wanted to have Tenchi to herself, but now that was impossible.  
She wanted him to be happy the way he made her happy, the way he stretched out his hand to  
help her even though she tried to kill him and Mihoshi after they first met. He was the first  
person to ever show true kindness towards her, and it was for this reason she loved him so.  
"Its ok." she told him. "I just hope that she is doing alright."  
"I'm sure she is." Washu said. Her adjustment to this new relationship was easy. When  
she first met Tenchi Masaki she thought he was really cute, and she had to admit that her early  
feelings for him were almost pure lust since she was locked up in that crystal for several  
hundred years. Over time though she began to study the personality of this young man and she  
had to admit that she really liked the way he was always concern about all of them. It did not  
take long after some study for Washu to realize that she was starting to think more of him as  
a sweet and loving man rather than a sex object. It was then that she realized that she too  
loved him.  
  
Tenchi and Sasami walked hand in hand as they went out into the garden at the heart of  
the ship. The others stood at the entrace to the crew quarters waving goodbye, and then they  
all retreated inside when the two were out of sight. Tenchi softly caressed Sasami's fingers  
with his as they walked and marvelled at the softness of her skin. He looked over at her young,  
freckled face and still found it hard to believe just how cute the little girl was. She could  
have eaxily entered a Jr. Miss beauty pagent and won hands down anywere on Earth. Her blue  
colored hair was have been the only thing about her that would be out of the ordinary since  
humans don't naturally have blue hair. As always, where ever she goes so does Ryu-Ohki. The  
Cabbit reated on top of her head and just looked around at the scenery curiously. Tenchi had  
to keep reminding himself that she was more than just a pet, she was just as smart as any of  
them, but she was also a powerful starship in disguise.  
Soon they reached the same picnic spot he had taken all the other girls to over the past  
few days and they laid out a blanket for them to sit on. Tenchi reached into his tunic front  
and pulled out a carrot. Ryu-Ohki's eyes bulged out large and she meowed as she leaped up onto  
his chest and licked his face, then she tackle the carrot and began to munch away.  
"She's such a silly thing." Sasami giggled. Her soft innocent laugh fill Tenchi's heart.  
He had felt badly for bringing Sasami into this situation, he was not even sure if it was  
right for him to feel for her as a girl friend at her age, but one look at her bright smiling  
face and hearing her musical laughter fill his heart with a joy that was almost indescribable.  
"So, what did you have in mind for us today, Tenchi?" she asked him.  
Tenchi produced Washu's little black box and held it out to her. "Anything you want to  
do we cna do it, with this little gift from Washu." he told her.  
"Wow, what does it do?" she asked, a very cute look of awe on her face.  
"Its a machine that lets you turn your fantasies into realities and live them out." he  
said remember what Washu explained to him the day before.  
"Oh, wow, that sound great, we can have all sorts of fun with a machine like that." she  
shouted with glee.  
"So, where do you want to go first?" he asked.  
She thought for a moment. "How do you use it?" she asked him.  
"Just hold it, touch these spots here, and imagine where you want to be." he said as he  
handed the cube over to her.  
She held onto the device for a moment, touched the contacts, and closed her eyes. For a  
moment nothing happened, but suddenly everything around Tenchi turned to bright white light.  
He shielded his eyes and immediately noticed that the air tempature had changed. He looked  
around and found that they were sitting in the middle of a forest of trees. Apple Blossoms  
were in bloom all around them, and Tenchi realized that they were back on Earth near his  
grandfather's shrine.  
"I wanted to share this place with you, Tenchi." Sasami said softly. "This is my Quiet  
Spot, the place I go to be alone and think."  
"It a very pretty spot, Sasami, but I never imagined you'd need a place of solitude to  
think about your worries." he replied.  
Sasami sighed. "People back home used to talk opening around me like they didn't even  
know I was around." she said. "They because I was so young I wouldn't understand what they  
were saying but I did understand them."  
"Understnd what, Sasami?" he asked. "What did they say?"  
"They all had my life planned out for me, Tenchi." she told him as she scooted over next  
to him. "They even had a bunch of people lined up for me to go and meet in marriage meetings  
when I came of age."  
"Aeka explained a little of that too me, it didn't sound like much of a life." he said  
remembering what Aeka had told him about Sasami's fate before meeting him.  
"But meeting you changed all that." she said. "You set me free of that life, and I  
will love you forever." She stood up on her knees, leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.  
He touched her cheek and caressed her soft skin. A single tear fell from her eyes, and  
that one tear in the child's face felt like a dagger in Tenchi's heart. He took her into his  
arms and held her for a long time as she poared out sobs onto his shoulder. After several  
minutes she lift herself up and looked into Tenchi's eyes and saw love and concern in them.  
"I'll love you forever, too." he said to her.  
"Tenchi, just this once would you kiss me like you do my sister and Ryoko, just this once,  
please." she pleaded.  
"Well, I..." he stammered, but she inturrpted him.  
"When I came to Earth your Dad warned me about people who might take advantage of a cute  
l;ittle girl like me." she told him. "He told me they were very bad people who needed a lot of  
help, but I know your not one of those people....so please don't be afraid to love me becasue I  
know you'll never hurt me." Her eyes were filled with love and trust, and it was at that moment  
that Tenchi realized that she would trust in him no matter what.  
They leaned towards one another and closed their eyes. Their lips met in a tender kiss  
and for several minutes the two where in pure bliss. When the euforia subsidded they parted and  
opened their eyes. Tenchi almost laughed when he saw the bright red blush on Sasami's face.  
"That was really wonderful." he said.  
"Let me tell you a secret, Tenchi." Sasami whispered. "Your my first kiss from a boy, ever."  
Tenchi was surprise at this. "I am." he said.  
"Yup, your my first kiss, and these lips will never kiss another." she declared.  
Tenchi smiled. "Let me tell you a secret, Sasami." he said. "Your the cutest little girl  
that I have kissed, ever." She put her hand to her mouth and giggled in that way he tought made  
look even cuter.  
"Lets get a changed of scenery." she said, closed her eyes, and the world abruptly changed  
around them again. This time they Tenchi found them both standing on the hull of what looked like  
a berelict space craft. It had no running lights and looked like it had been in space for a very  
long time. He suddenly remembered where they were, it was the place where they encountered the  
ghost ship when Sasami disappeared from the Yagami.  
"I remember this place." he said. "Its where you disappeared and we tried to find you, but  
we couldn't."  
"Promise never to reveal this secret, I never told anybody about what happened here." she  
said.  
"I promise." he said.  
"I met a new friend here, her name Mirra, she's a ghost." Sasami said. "We had alot of fun  
together, and she ever went around the ship playing pranks on you guys when you came looking for  
me."  
Tenchi's eyes went wide. "A ghost, a real ghost, so that is what I saw when you went into  
the mirror in your bedroom." he said.  
"I remember seeing you there before I left." she said. "I hope I didn't worry you all too  
much."  
Tenchi put her arm around her and hugged her. "We were worried, but somehow I felt that you  
were alright." he admitted.  
The scene around them changed again and this time they were standing on top of Tenchi's high  
school. Throngs of students were going in and out of the building as they watched. He noticed  
two of the students looked like Aeka and Ryoko, and they appeared to arguing over something.  
"This place is from my fantasy world when we were stuck in Washu's machine." Sasami told him.  
"Oh, ya, I remember this." he said as he tried to keep from laughing. "You hit Aeka and  
Ryoko with somekind of beam that made them kiss each other."  
Sasami tried but she was unable to hold back her giggle. "Ya, that was pretty funny."  
The little princess stepped behind an air vent exhaust on the roof and returned carrying the  
same batton she had when she was in her fantasy world. She held it in the air, spoke a series of  
very silly magic words and began to glow. Tenchi's face turned blood red when he watched her  
undergo a transformation ito Magical Girl Pretty Sammy, because part way through the transformation  
she appeared totally naked in front of him.  
Now that he was up close he could get a closer look at the outfit she was wearing. "The skirt  
is way too short, the panties are...way too revealing." he said.  
She giggled. "Ryoko would probably look better in this thing, huh?"  
She twirled around the he got an eyeful, which made his blush turn ever darker red. "I'm sorry,  
I'll stop." she giggled and transformed back into her normal self with her Juraian kimono.  
"Thank you." he said with a sigh of relief.  
"Tell me the truth, did I look cute in it though?" she asked him. This made his face redden  
again. "I guess that means yes." she giggled.  
Tenchi thought of something to say, and then he had the perfect comeback. "Your cute no  
matter what you wear, Sasami." he told her.  
She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a mighty hug. "Your so sweet." she said.  
  
Tenchi took over the device and took Sasami to different places that he had been throughout  
his life. They rode the rides at Disneyland in Tokyo, took a hike on Mt. Fuji, and ate their  
picnic lunch on a terrace of the Jurai royal palace. Aftwards he took her on a romantic moonlight  
walk on the beach. They walked hand in hand, other young couples, and occasionally an elderly  
couple passed them.  
"Today was really a lot of fun." Sasami said.  
"Everyday can be like this if you want to be." Tenchi told her.  
"That would be really nice." she said. "Can I take us to the last place?"  
"Sure." he said handing the cube over to her.  
"I love you, Tenchi." she said before closer her eyes. "You showed me such a wonderful time,  
and I will cherish this memory for always, and now I want to give you something." The world fadded  
away around them, there was a swirling tunnel of multicolored light and strange sounds. When the  
world manifested ifself again Tenchi found himself in his bedroom. He also noticed that he was  
alone.  
"Sasami." he called, but there was no answer. "Where are you?"  
He slid open the door and walked into the hallway. The first thing he noticed was a strange  
light shining under the door to Sasami and Aeka's bedroom. It was purple, then blue, and then  
changed to red. He walked up to the door and heard soft music playing inside. Slowly he opened  
the door and found the entire room bathed in multicolored lights from a strange looking lamp that  
sat on a table near the windows. He stepped in and nearly jumped out of his skin when a soft  
hand touched his shoulder and the door closed behind him. He whirled around and found himself  
face to face with a very beautiful woman. She looked him with soft pink eyes that were filled   
with love and long lock of blue hair hung over one shoulder. Se was wearing a white robe  
that reached all the way to the floor.  
Blue hair, Tenchi suddenly realized as he looked at this woman. "S-S-Sasami?" he said.  
The woman nodded her had and wrapped long, slender arms around his neck. She leaned  
forward and kissed him on the lips. That same blissful feeling he got when he first kissed her  
came again, but Tenchi forced himself to pull away. "Sasami, I love you and I know where this  
is going, but its not right." he said.  
"I'm not afraid." Sasami said. "And this is real, you said yourself that this device makes  
your fantasies real."  
"But..." he was about to say but she interrupted him with another kiss. This time Tenchi  
could hold himself back any longer and he returned her embrace and kiss. Washu's words were  
echoing in his mind, "...it IS REAL and not just an illusion." As they kissed they slowly made  
their way towards the only bed in the room, a queen sized canopy bed covered by thin white  
vale.  
  
It was sometime later that Tenchi and Sasami returned to the living quarters well after  
the night cycle started. The others were waiting and seemed a bit puzzled over a strange  
look on Sasami's face, and the fact that she blushed fiercely whenever she looked directly  
into Tenchi's eyes. When the same back into the real world from their fantasy land the two  
agreed that what they just shared together would be kept just between them. One day they  
might let the others know, but for now it was their special secret. Sasami had known about  
how older people showed their affections, but she was not totally prepared for what was  
involved. When it was over she found it hard to look into Tenchi's loving eyes and not  
blush. In body she was an adult in her fantasy world, but in mind she was till a little  
girl. This was a whole new dimension to love and relationships that did not even know even  
existsted.  
That night Sasami sat up in her bed, sbe couldn't sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes  
she could see Tenchi's face, she could remember the feeling of his body against hers, the  
delicious sensations that she experienced in that room that she was totally ready for mentally,  
but it was not that she was disturbed by actually partaking in such an act but that she was  
afraid that might be able to resist wanting to do it again. When they collapsed into each  
other's arms in that bedroom Tenchi felt very low and upset with himself that he took advantage  
of a little girl's affections.  
"I take most of the blame, I'm the one who create this place, who made myself older."  
she had said to him.  
Sasami slipped out of the covers, slowly opened the door and flitted out into the dark  
beyound.  
  
In his room Tenchi lay in bed looking up at the ceiling and felt like the world was on the  
verge of crashing down on him. He felt like he defiled Sasami horribly. He loved her so much  
and he chided himself for letting his emotions and self-control get out of hand. She may have  
looked like an adult but she still had the fragile mind of a child, and in the heat of the moment  
he took that child's innocence away from her forever. Tenchi never thought of himself as a Pediphile,  
and he hated such people, and now he began to see himself as one of them.  
Quickly he climbed out of bed and fled his room which was starting to feel like a prison and  
headed for the galley. He thought that perhaps a cup of tea might sooth his nerves a bit. When he  
got to the entrance he heard a sound inside and saw a light under the door. Slowly he entered and  
saw Sasami in a long, flowing pink nightdress making herself a snack. He resisted the thought of  
going into the room with her knowing what he did to her just hours before, but he felt a need to talk  
to her so he stepped past the threshold.  
"Tenchi?" she said as she turned around to see who entered.  
"Sasami, I have to talk to you." he said.  
"Me too I guess." she replied.  
Tenchi sighed, "Sasami, I love you very much, but what I did was unforgivable."  
"Don't say that, I told you it was mostly my fault." Sasami chided him.  
"It was more my fault because I didn't stop myself." he told her. "I didn't stop to think  
that I might be hurting you."  
Sasami walked up to him and looked into his grief sticken eyes, this time without blushing. "I  
love you Tenchi, and I will never regret what happened in that room for as long as I live." she said.  
"I was the one who came up with the idea, after you showed me what that thing of Washu's could do."  
"Now I wish I didn't have that damn thing." Tenchi said.  
"Please don't do this to yourself, please!" she pleaded.  
Tenchi kneeled down and took the child into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I just couldn't  
live with myself if I hurt you in any way by what I did." he said as tears started to fall down his  
face.  
There was a sound behind them and the two turned around to see Washu standing in the doorway.  
They both blushed furiously under her unwavering glance. Two words rang out in Tenchi's head at  
that moment, "Oh shit!"  
Washu, however, took on an expression of guilt rather than one of anger or suspicion. "I  
suppose I could take some blame too." she said.  
"H-h-how long ever you standing here?" Tenchi asked her.  
"Long enough to know that I should have known better than to listen to Aeka and Ryoko." she  
said, and the sound of two people face faultering outside the room could be heard. Immediately  
after the two women stormed into the galley and glared at the genius.  
"I was going to come to you with my little device, but you happened to came to me first."  
Washu said. "I showed it to them and they said I should give it to you."  
"But, I don't get it, your not angry for what we, Sasami and I, uh, did?" Tenchi asked. The  
question was for all three of them and not just Washu.  
"I know how hard it was for you feeling that Sasami was being left out of things, so when  
Washu showed us her invention we started thinking." Ryoko said, looking down at the floor.  
"I did not realize this would hurt you so, Tenchi." Aeka said in an appoligetiic voice. "I  
should have realized that your sensibilities would have been effected by this."  
"You mean you intended for this to heppen?" he asked her with shock on his face.  
"Please do not look at me like that, Tenchi." Aeka said, seeing his expression. "You must  
understand that there are differences in the cultures from which we were born."  
"What do you mean?" Tenchi asked her as he stood up and tried his best not to be upset.  
"On Jurai there are to taboos concerning age and relationships." Aeka explained. "If Sasami  
had remained on Jurai at her age she would have already been married or affianced to someone by this  
time. In biological terms, for Juraian women, she is already considered partially a woman."  
"What do you mean partially a woman, she's eight years old." Tenchi said.  
"She has started her 'jun-tau' and once that occurs she is of legal concenting age." Aeka  
told him.  
"Jun-tau?" Tenchi said and looked at Sasami who was starting to turn a little red faced.  
"Human women develop different from Juraians, although the two species are relatively similar  
to one another." Washu said. "The jun-tau is the Juraian equivolent of the a human female menstration  
cycle."  
Tenchi blinked, then he looked down at the little girl who stood next to him still with her  
arms around his waist. "You mean Sasami has started her Periods, already?" he asked.  
"In a manner of speaking, and shortly the rest of her body is going to start undergoing some  
dramatic changes." Washu said.  
"I remember my first jun-tau, I was so happy because I know that my time as a child had ended  
and from then on I was going to be treated as an adult." Aeka told him.  
Sasami smiled up at him and deep inside this revelation started to click in. He felt as if a   
huge weight had been lifted off of his soul.  
"I wish someone would have explained these things to me before hand." he said.  
"What's done is done and now Sasami is on equal footing with all of us." Ryoko said.  
"Well, it won't happen again." Tenchi said, and then looked down at Sasami. "At least until  
you've had some more time to grow up."  
"I can live with that." she said truthfully and hugged him tighter.  
Washu looked at her watch and whistled. "We'd better hit the hey or we'll be zombies when  
we go to see Mihoshi tomarrow." she said.  
They parted, giving Tenchi goodnight kisses, and Tenchi headed back to his room. He stopped  
to open his door when he looked back and saw Ryoko hoving behind him.  
"I'm ok with it now, at least I know now that I didn't do anything to hurt her." he said.  
"I'm sorry this hurt you though, and it was mine and Aeka's idea." she said.  
"Cultural differences aside, if somebody had told me that Sasami was going through Juraian  
puberty I thknk things might have turned out better." he told her.  
"We should have told you, but I think it might be a good idea of you learned more about  
alien cultrues." Ryoko said. "There are societies out there were rape is considered an honorable  
act."  
Tenchi gave her a shocked expression and his face turned red. "That one is a female  
dominated society, and if a man is raped by a women its a mark of high honor on that man." she  
said. "To be singled out like that means that he has something to be valued."  
"That makes some sense, in a twisted sort of way." Tenchi said.  
"Do you know what planet that comes from?" she asked him, a seductive look on her face  
suddenly appeared and a fire burned in her eyes.  
Tenchi gulped. "Not really, no." he answered.  
"Its where I was born." she said as she licked her lips.  
Tenchi backed up against he door. "You came from that...." he started to ask but the  
words failed him as he became mesmerized by Ryoko's stare.  
"I tried several times to Honor you but Aeka kept getting in the way." she said as she  
reached up and carressed his cheek. This new revelation brought now meaning to those times  
when Ryoko appeared in his bedroom. She had been there to....and the idea of whwt she had  
intended to do made him turn even redder.  
"Why the sudden shyness, you weren't sky yesterday?" she asked as she moved close enough  
for her breasts to press against his chest.  
"If Aeka hadn't stopped you those times, you would have..?" he asked, and she nodded her  
head without looking away from his eyes. Tenchi gulped hard.  
"Can I ask you a personal question, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.  
"What?" he said in a nervous voice.  
"If I had succeeded in Honoring you what would have done?" she asked.  
Tenchi had to think this over. "For a long time I was still affraid of you." he said, and  
a pained look came over Ryoko's face. "But, I'm not really sure what I would have done."  
"I was kidding about that whole rape thing, you know that." she said, a looked of mirth  
filled her eyes.  
Tenchis's mouth almsot dropped to the floor. "What!" he said loudly.  
Ryoko grinned, showing her fangs. "Got ya!" she laughed.  
Tenchi lunged at her and caught her before she could fly away. They grappled in the hallway  
for a moment, she did not put up much of fight even though she could have easily overpowered men  
ten times his strenght. One he wrestled her to the floor, they wree were face to face, and she  
leaned her head forward and kissed him tenderly.  
"That was a really dirty prank, you had be going there for a while." he told her.  
"True, there is a culture like that, but I'm not from it." she said. "But, the thought of  
Honoring you did cross my mind a few times."  
"I'm sure you did." he said before returning her kiss. "We'd better get to bed."  
A fire in Ryoko's eyes ignited and Tenchi caught on to it almsot immediately. "Don't be sad  
but I'm really tired right now." he told her. She had a slightly hurt expression on her face, but  
nodded in understanding and kissed him.  
"Can I spend tonight with you, anyway?" she asked. "I don't want to be alone tonight."  
Tenxchi smiled and helped her stand up. "I wouldn't mind a little company." he said.  
They retreated into his room and snuggled into bed with each other. Both took great comfort  
from the present of the other's body pressed against each other. Tenchi wrapped his arm around  
Ryoko's waist and Ryoko put her's over his should and they held each other as they drifted off into  
blissful sleep.  
  
Minagi stopped off the transport shuttle at Galaxy Police HQ and looked around at the massive  
construct. It was a space station nearly the size of a small planet built in modules over the  
centuries until it was at its massive size it was today. The main concourse inside the headquarters  
was cavernous, but luckily there was interactive panels showing where each department of the GP was  
located on the station. Minagi pulled up a map of how to get to the hospital and had a printout  
made that she could carry with her. It was at times like this that she wished she had her Cabbit  
with her. Quickly, following the map in her hand, she made her way through the throngs of people  
who when about their duties on the station.  
The GP hospital was on deck 327, which was several miles up from the main concourse. A turbo  
lift took her to the level in only a few minutes. Minagi looked out of the transparent viewports  
in the turbolift and watched as dozens of different GP ships shuttle about or left on patrol duties.  
Whent he turbolift stopped she stepped out and went immediately to the main desk of the hospital.  
A tall woman with green permed hair looked up from her computer console and smiled at her  
in a cordial sort of way. "May I help you?" she asked.  
"Yes, I heard that a friend of mine was here in the hospital and I came to see her if she's  
allowed any guests." Minagi said.  
"What is it your here to see?" the attendant asked.  
"First Class Detective Mihoshi." Minagi told her.  
"Oh, yes I heard she was here." the attendant said. "She is blue wing, room 149." The  
attendant handed her an identity badge that read "Guest" on the front, and then pulled out an  
identity scanner from behind the desk.  
"Could you place your right hand on this please?" she asked.  
Minagi did not hesitate becasue she did not want to arrouse any suspicions about herself.  
She had run into her fair share of trouble since ending up in this situation, and she sure did not  
want to stir up trouble at he Galaxy Police HQ. She did, of course, know what the scanner was  
going to turn up from her hand print scan.  
A few seconds later the information from her hand print appeared on a screen beside the  
attendant. A picture of Ryoko appeared along with several other pieces of information. A  
flashig red message appeared, "Wanted", but that was immediately covered by a second message  
that appeared in blue saying, "Pardoned by Galactic Union by Request from Royal Family of the  
Juraian Empire". The attendant raised an eyebrow in a Spock Maneuver and tapped a key on  
the console. Details into the pardon appeared which showed Ryoko's involvement in the  
restoration of the Juraian Empire by a false ruler.  
"Ah, your Ryoko, Detective Mihoshi must be a pretty close friend of yours." the attendant  
said.  
"We went through a lot together." Minagi lied, she didn't really know what actually happened  
on Jurai but it was pretty serious.  
"You can go right on up." the attentant said with a smile. "I'm honored to have met such a  
distinguished heroine such as yourself. Your an inspiration to us that someone can turn their  
life away from a life of crime and do the right thing."  
"Thanks, that means a lot to me." Minagi said, this time it was not so much of a lie anymore.  
  
Jurai Star dropped out of hyperspace 100,000 miles from the Galaxy Police HQ and immediately  
several GP fighters began to intercept them. The sleek, heavily arms craft flew on either side  
of the Juraian treeship until communications to identify the ship could be made. At the command  
podium Aeka brought the ship to a slow sub-light speed. A crackle came from the communications  
system which told her that the GP was opening their communications link. Tenchi and the others  
stood behind her as they watched the HQ facility grow slowly larger in the main viewport.  
"Unidentified vessel, please transmit your identification and destination." came a crisp  
male voice.  
"This is Princess Aeka of the Juraian Empire, requesting permission to dock at the Galaxy  
Police Hospital." Aeka said.  
There were a few moments of silence and then the voice said, "We are honored by your visit,  
your majesty, please set your course to heading 345-346-21 mark 10 at your current speed."  
"Thank you very much." Aeka replied. "Jurai Star, out."  
"I hope Mihoshi is still in the hospital." Sasami said. "Finding her could be pretty hard,  
that place is huge."  
"Who knows, it depends on how badly hurt she is." said Washu.  
"Once we dock we can goto the main desk and find out." Aeka said.  
__________  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Stay Tune for Episode 3: No Need for Mihoshi  
  
Tenchi and the gang meet Mihoshi at the GP Hospital, but they discover their friend is not  
quite the same. What will she say when Tenchi tells her his feelings, and when a stranger  
who looks sort of like Ryoko shows up sparks fly. 


	3. Episode 3

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Universe is a registered copyright and trademark of AIC and   
Pioneer. All Rights Reserved. This work of fiction was written for   
entertainment purposes only and not for profit.  
==============================  
NOTES: This is the third chapter in my unofficial sequel to Tenchi Universe.   
I've got big plans for this one, and I am sorry its taken so long to get this to   
you but I have another major fan fic project going and I wanted to finish an   
important part of it. So, please enjoy and watch for future episodes.  
==============================  
TENCHI UNIVERSE II  
EPISODE 3: NO NEED FOR MIHOSHI  
By Michael "The-Zorch" Haney  
=============================  
The Jurai Star slowly maneuvered into space dock at the GP Headquarters   
station. A momentary hiss at the hatch told everyone that was waiting that the   
ship was secured. The boarding hatch opened and Princess Aeka was the first to   
pass through. She was immediately greeted by three female officers of the   
Galaxy Police in full dress uniform. The three GP officers saluted the Princess   
in proper style.  
  
"We are please to meet you Princess Aeka, we were informed of your   
impending arrival." The first officer said.  
  
"Thank you for such a cordial greeting." Aeka replied with a smile.  
  
Next out of the ship came Princess Sasami. The little princess curtsied   
to the three young officers and they young women bowed back to her with broad   
smiles. Next followed Professor Washu and her appearance brought looks   
of shock to the young ladies faces. If that did not thoroughly surprise them   
enough then the appearance of Ryoko put them in a state of shock.  
  
"You are all on the same ship together?" the first officer asked Aeka.  
  
"Yes." She replied with a polite smile.  
  
The final person out of the ship was Tenchi Masaki. The young officers   
looked up at him and suddenly their eyes seemed to almost glaze over. The three   
women seemed to almost swoon at his appearance. Tenchi's face was well known   
around the galaxy as the man who saved Jurai, and little did he know it but he   
was a intergalactic heart throb. The three young officers literally climbed   
over each other to greet him. Aeka, Ryoko, Washu, and Sasami could   
have burned holes into their backs with the looks they were giving them.  
  
"Oh, your Tenchi Masaki." One of the officers said. "I saw you on the   
holovid."  
  
"You were brave going after that danger criminal all by yourself." Another   
said.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" the third one asked.  
  
Aeka, Ryoko, Washu and Sasami had seen and heard enough. Tenchi was   
stammering to try and answer what the three young women were saying, and all the   
while he kept looking at the girls as if asking for help. They gave him   
help. All four of them pulled the three officers away from Tenchi, turned then   
around and said, "He belongs to us!"  
  
"Oh, you mean he's with you?" One of the officers asked.  
  
"No, what I mean is he's our boyfriend!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
The three young officers quickly face faltered and when they got back to   
their feet they said, "We're sorry, we didn't knew he was taken, by all three of   
you."  
  
"All four of us." Sasami told them.  
  
"I apologize, so what brings you to the GP Headquarters?" the first   
officer asked..  
  
"We're here to see Detective Mihoshi, she is in the hospital here." Tenchi   
told them.  
  
"That's right, she and Detective Kiyone were with you at the Battle of   
Jurai." One of the other officers replied.  
  
The first officer stepped forward and saluted them again. "I will be   
proud to escort you all to your   
destination."  
  
"Thank you, we would very much appreciate it." Aeka told her.  
  
The other two officers watched them walk away and they both sighed. "Man   
he is really cute." One said.  
  
Ryoko looked around as they walked through the massive GP Headquarters.   
She never imagined in a million years that she would ever be walking around in   
this place. She imagined being here once, but as a prisoner, but today   
she was a welcomed guest. The GP station was massive, one of the largest space   
station she has ever seen, and the number of GP officers walking around made her   
head spin. Several young male officers stopped on their way though   
the station and marveled. Some pointed and she could hear then say her name or   
Aeka's name, but for the most part they all had the same look on their faces.   
Aeka chose to ignore them, but Ryoko knew they were admiring their good   
looks.  
The hospital was attached to the station and had its own power resources   
in case of an emergency. They entered the lobby and the GP officer immediately   
went to the front desk. The receptionist looked up and smiled at them.  
  
"These people are here to see Detective Mihoshi." The officer said. "They   
are her friend from when the Battle of Jurai."  
  
"Oh, why, Miss Ryoko I didn't see you come back down." The receptionist   
said.  
  
"Come back down, but they just arrived a few minutes ago." The GP officer   
said.  
  
"But, not twenty minutes ago I met Miss Ryoko here in this lobby and she   
went up to see Mihoshi." The   
receptionist told them.  
  
"Twenty minutes ago we were still in hyperspace." Ryoko told her.  
  
The receptionist type a few keys at her console and turned a flat panel   
display towards them. On the screen   
was security camera footage of Ryoko at the receptionist desk. She spoke with   
the receptionist for a moment and them   
headed for the turbolifts.  
  
"But, that can't be." Ryoko them her.  
  
"Camera do not lie." The receptionist said.  
  
"Hmm, she looks like Ryoko but I discern a few fundamental differences."   
Washu said. "Did anybody notice anything unusual about that Ryoko in the   
video?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other and then back at Washu. "No." They all said   
in unison.  
  
"Look at it again, please replay the video." Washu replied. The   
receptionist played back the video again and everyone watched it more carefully.   
Immediate, Sasami started jumping up and down. "I know, I know, she doesn't   
have a tail!" she shouted.  
  
"Precisely." Washu said with a smile.  
  
"Then, who is she?" Aeka asked.  
  
"Wait, she went to see Mihoshi, uh, I smell a rat." Ryoko told them.  
  
"You don't think that she's up there to-" Tenchi said with a look of   
horror on his face.  
  
"Those pirate she and Kiyone ran into might not like the idea that she's   
still alive." Ryoko replied.  
  
"They wouldn't dare." Aeka said with surprise.  
  
"Oh yes they would, come on." Ryoko them her and they all ran with the   
officer towards the turbolifts.  
  
"Contact the Grand Marshall and let him know what is going on." The female   
officer said to the receptionist   
before the turbolift doors closed.  
  
Minagi had been making good time heading for Mihoshi's room. She stepped   
off the elevator but a sudden feeling made the hairs on the back of her head   
suddenly stand up on end. She looked around and noticed someone at the nurse's   
station. He was a tall man with light green skin, pointed ears, and intense   
yellow eyes. He did not see her, but she did definitely see him.  
Oh, shit, I can't go see Mihoshi with Him around, Minagi said to herself.   
She quickly phased through the wall and found herself in an access tunnel. She   
made her way though the tunnel and found a hatch labeled Turbolift Shaft 8. She   
opened the hatch and looked inside. The shaft was a round tube that ran   
straight up and down. There were small footings to use as a ladder, but she   
didn't have to use them. Minagi climbed out of the tube and slowly floated   
downward. She got so far and then heard the sound of a turbolift rising below   
her. She stopped and let the lift reach her and she then climbed on top of it.   
She could hear voices inside, it sounded like a bunch of women talking. She   
didn't doubt it one moment, and thought it was a bunch of nurses coming back on   
duty, but then she heard the voice of a man. She recognized the voice, so she   
carefully phased part of herself into the lift to listen. Sure enough the voice   
of the man was exactly like Tenchi's. Tenchi, but how the heck did Tenchi get   
all the way from Earth. She then heard the voices of all the other people she   
knew, Sasami, Aeka, Ryoko, and Washu. They are all here, but how?  
It suddenly dawned on her why they were here. They were here to see   
Mihoshi since she was in the GP Hospital and she was their friend. Minagi   
decided the best course of action would be to find out what ship they used to   
get here, sneak onboard, and confront Washu there far away from Him.  
  
The group and the GP officer reached Mihoshi's room to find the young   
blonde officer asleep. She suddenly sat up with a fright at the sound of so   
many people storming into her room. The GP officer held her blaster up and   
looked around the room, but found no one else around. She looked under the bed   
and then looked in the air vents.  
  
"Its clear." She said.  
  
"What's clear, what is going on here?" Mihoshi asked. She looked up at   
the others who came into the room. Her face turned from one of confusion to one   
of total joy.  
  
"Tenchi, Aeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Washu, you came to see me!" she exclaimed  
  
"After Washu heard about what happened we came here as fast as we could."   
Tenchi told her.  
  
"I'll tell the Marshall everything checks out." The GP officer sand as she   
holstered her gun and left the room.  
  
"What was all that about?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Somebody impersonating Ryoko tried to come up to your room." Sasami said.  
  
Mihoshi's eyes went wide. "You don't think that somebody would-" she said   
but couldn't finish.  
  
"We hope not." Tenchi replied. He sat down on the bed next to her and   
patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Besides, if they find out I'm protecting you they'd better think twice   
about trying." Said Ryoko.  
  
"Same here as well." Added Aeka.  
  
Mihoshi smiled at all of them warmly, and a few tears fell from her eyes.   
"Thanks, all of you, that means a lot to me." She said.  
  
"We're sorry about Kiyone." Tenchi told her.  
  
Mihoshi whipped her eyes with a tissue and said, "Its alright, I just have   
to get used to idea that she's really gone."  
  
Tenchi turned to others and gave them a wink. They all smiled back at   
him, stood up and Aeka said, "Well, I think maybe we should go look for a soda   
machine or something."  
  
"That sounds good." Sasami said. The girls all left the room and Mihoshi   
looked at them strangely. Why are they just getting up and leaving like that,   
she thought. She realized suddenly that Tenchi did not go with them. He was   
still sitting on the bed and was looking out at the stars through the huge   
windows in the room.  
  
"I still can't get over how beautiful the stars are when seen from out in   
space." He said.  
  
"When you live and work in space as much as I have you get used to it."   
Mihoshi replied.  
  
Tenchi looked at her and Mihoshi saw something in his face. She could not   
put her finger on it, but the way he looked at her was not the way Tenchi   
usually acted. "What is it, Tenchi?" she asked him.  
  
"Mihoshi, after I left planet Jurai for Earth I was alone." He said. "I   
spent a few weeks away from everyone, and in that time I realized something that   
I wish I could have admitted to myself earlier."  
  
"I guess it could be lonely living alone again after we'd all been in your   
life for so long." Mihoshi told him.  
  
What is up with Mihoshi, Tenchi asked himself. She isn't like her old   
self, she acts like she's all there and understands whet I'm talking about. Not   
to say that I thought she was dumb, I wouldn't say that about her, but she is   
just different for some reason. I like it.  
  
"Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure." Said Mihoshi. He sure is acting pretty strange, she thought.  
  
"When you came to live with us before Kiyone came back and you moved out,   
did you at any time have any feelings for me?" asked Tenchi.  
  
Mihoshi looked a little stunned at that question. It wasn't what she had   
been expecting him to say, and it certainly wasn't anything she expect Tenchi   
himself to ask a girl, least of all her. She cleared her mind and tried to   
think of a clear answer to his question. She remembered the days living at the   
Masaki home on Earth, most of the time was spent napping for reason, but she   
remembered the happy times they had together at dinner time and when they went   
out to go shopping in town. Of all the times, she did remember clearly how much   
she admired Tenchi. She admired him for putting up with Aeka and Ryoko, for   
putting up with Washu, and for how kind and caring he was to her. A vivid   
memory came to mind quickly. She remembered the day she and Kiyone were leaving   
to return to GP Headquarters. She was sad for leaving her friends, but she was   
sad for leaving behind...without...without tell him how she felt about him.  
  
"I did and still do." She admitted.  
  
Tenchi turned to her and reached out to touch her hand. She did not   
resist and he softly stroked her fingers with his. "Mihoshi, I, I wanted to   
tell you that I love you." He said.  
  
Mihoshi gasped in surprise at this sudden news. She did care very much   
for him and did so much want to be with him. Now he was admitting his love for   
her. Mihoshi could not say anything, she knew of only one way to react to what   
he just told her. She closed her eyes, leaned towards him, and they kissed   
tenderly.  
  
Suddenly, something came to Mihoshi's mind and she broke from the kiss.   
"What about Aeka and Ryoko, they'll skin me alive if they find out." She said   
quickly.  
  
"Its alright, they know already, and I have to admit something to you   
also." He told her.  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
"That I love all of you, that I need you and everyone else in my life, and   
that I can't live without any of you." He admitted.  
  
Mihoshi's eyes went wide in surprise. "You mean that you love all four of   
us?" she asked.  
  
"All five of you actually." Said Tenchi.  
  
"Sasami too?" she said, but it was more a statement than a question.  
  
Tenchi scratched the back of his head and chuckled a little. "Ya, Sasami   
too, she was one of the only girls in the house I ever really felt comfortable   
being around all the time." He told her.  
  
Mihoshi looked up at Tenchi with a very sly smile on her face and a   
twinkle in her eye. "I never knew you had it in you Tenchi." She said. She   
slowly slid beside of him and kissed him again, but this time more passionately.  
  
"I thought for a moment you were going to be angry or something." He said   
after they parted from the kiss.  
  
"I could never be angry at you Tenchi, but then we didn't give you much   
room to breath either so I guess I can't be surprised you fell for all of us."   
She told him.  
  
Tenchi suddenly realized that he almost forgot about something. "Are you   
alright, I mean, did you get hurt badly?" he asked.  
  
"No, I got a concussion from hitting my head on my console, but that is   
all." Said Mihoshi.  
  
"I loved Kiyone too." He said. Mihoshi wrapped her arms around his neck   
and held him close after he said that. "I loved her too, she was like a sister   
to me." She admitted. Tenchi held her tightly and it felt so right to hold her.   
He was starting to feel complete again, everyone was back into his life. He   
knew he would never get to say these things to Kiyone, and somehow he could feel   
that maybe she would have been happy too. As they just sat their holding one   
another unseen eyes watched them. Those eyes were filled with tears. The Grand   
Marshall switched off the console, turned, and looked up at Mihoshi's doctor.  
  
"I think she will be just fine for now on, doctor." He said.  
  
"She shows no signs of relapse, I could release her today if you like."   
The doctor offered.  
  
"No, give her one more day, and then I'll pull some strings and give   
Mihoshi a few months vacation." The marshal replied.  
  
"They looked good together, sir." Said the doctor.  
  
"They certainly do, they certainly do." Said the marshal as he left the   
office. Mihoshi I wish you better luck than you had with our family, the   
marshal said to himself as he headed for his own office in another part of the   
GP headquarters.  
  
In another part of the GP station two nondescript characters made their   
way through the throngs of people in the main promenade. They did not dress out   
of the ordinary, did not act out of the ordinary, but they did keep an eye open   
at all times around them just in case.  
  
"Man, I gotta be sick in the head to let you talk me into doing this." The   
taller of the two men said quietly.  
  
"Its was Jaquari's idea, not mine, and besides he's gonna give us an extra   
bonus for doing this job." The shorter man replied.  
  
"But off'n somebody in GP Headquarters is suicide." The taller man said.  
  
"Namon, relax and do what I do and we'll do our job and be out of here   
before the cops get wind of what we did." The shorter man explained.  
  
"Grell, did ya look at the picture of this woman, she's a really hottie."   
Namon said holding up a picture of Mihoshi. The photo showed her in her GP full   
body armored battle suit.  
  
"Damn, she sure is a looker." Replied Grell. "Sure is shame we gotta off   
her."  
  
"Maybe we canna have us some fun before we give it to her, aye?" Namon   
suggested.  
  
"Ah, my friend, the thought of being between those two luscious legs is a   
very inviting one indeed." Replied Grell. Both men laughed heartily as they   
turned down a corridor that lead towards the hospital section of the base.  
  
The girls found a small waiting room at the end of the hall near the turbolifts. There they found a few snack machines, which made Sasami very happy, and they just sat chatted and watched the video screen. The screen was showing the latest news. Some talk about what was going on in the government of Jurai since the disappearance of Princess Aeka and Sasami, the return of the rightful emperor to the throne of Jurai after he and his wives were found by members of Galactic Science Academy in a pocket of subspace, and some mention of the investigation in the death of Detective Kiyone.  
  
"You know if Mihoshi can describe the ship they were using I could probably tell the cops who it was that did it." Ryoko said.  
  
"You'd do that for Mihoshi?" Sasami asked with a proud smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, she's our friend isn't she." Replied Ryoko.  
  
"That is a nice thing to suggest, that is if she can remember what the ship looked like." Said Aeka.  
  
"Did anybody notice anything weird about Mihoshi?" asked Sasami. "Miya?" Ryo-Ohki added with a meow and a shake of her head.  
  
"Like what?" asked Ryoko. She was floating in the middle of the room in a lotus position.  
  
Washu downed the last bit of a soda pop and tossed the empty can into a black portal that appeared behind her. "Like she's actually got a grasp on reality." She said.  
  
"I did notice that, but did not think anything of it until now." Said Aeka.  
  
Washu cracked her knuckles, summoned her holocomputer, and started typing in commands. "This might confirm a theory I had about her." She said.  
  
"What would that be?" Ryoko asked, almost afraid of the lengthy answer Washu was likely to give.  
  
"I still have Mihoshi's mind data stored in a databank in my main computer." Explained Washu. "I studied it to see if I can figure out what makes her so-ditzy-and I came to this very logical conclusion. She must have suffered some kind of terrible trauma sometime after she graduated form the GP Academy."  
  
"You mean the way she was before was a result of some emotional trauma?" asked Aeka. "But what could have happened to her?"  
  
Washu closed down her computer and sighed. "Beats me, I tried to open her file a dozen times but its locked down with one of the hardest encryption protocols I have ever seen." Said Washu.  
  
"You mean the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe couldn't hack into a simple computer file?" asked Ryoko with a little chuckle.  
  
Washu grimaced at this and said, "I could if I were motivated enough, but I got bored with it and start working on something else."  
  
"Maybe when she's ready to tell us she will." Sasami suggested.  
  
"Hmmm." All the others said at once.  
  
Grell and Namon got off the turbolift on Mihoshi's floor and looked around. They saw only a few nurses and no body else. They did not see any guards outside of the room that was supposed to belong to their target either. On the lift they took pieces off their belt buckles, necklace pendants, and their jacket buttons. They pieces these together to form two small energy pistols. They were the perfect concealed weapon. Now, they kept the guns under their jacks as they strolled leisurely towards the hospital room where Mihoshi was staying. The two passed by the entrance to the waiting room. At that very moment Ryoko happened to be looking in that direction and she recognized the two men immediately.  
  
Grell and Namon, what are those two lowlifes doing here, she asked herself. She floated out of the room and watched them approach Mihoshi's door, they looked around to make sure everything was clear, and they drew out their guns before opening the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't." She said under her breath.  
  
Mihoshi and Tenchi were surprised to say the least when two armed them entered the room unannounced. Mihoshi's eyes went wide with fright and she climbed behind Tenchi on the bed. Tenchi's eyes were wide with surprise but he was not about to let two criminals hurt the woman he loved either without a fight.  
  
"Oh, shit, wat we do now?" Namon asked Grell.  
  
"We ice'em both you nitwit." Grell said. "Do the boy first so we can play with the GP bitch some first."  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" shouted Tenchi with a defiant look on his face.  
  
"What a brave little lad you are." Grell said with a smile of crocked teeth. "Sticken up for your girl like that."  
  
"Shivery ain't dead afta all." Replied Namon.  
  
"Almost makes me sorry I gotta do this." Grell said as he leveled his gun at Tenchi's head. Suddenly, a form rushed up from the floor and kicked the gun from his hand.  
  
"Wah!" Grell yelped and he jumped back.  
  
Ryoko in her black and red battle suit stood in the way of the two men, she conjured her energy sword and held its tip out towards the two would be assassins. After realizing who it was that was standing in front of them Namon dropped his gun on the floor. He knew it wasn't going to be any good against her.  
  
"R-R-Ryoko, how pleasant to see you again." Grell said.  
  
"I hope you two aren't here to do what I think you were about to do or I'd have to open a can of wompass on the both of you." She said with a lethal look in her eyes.  
  
"They were going to kill me, and then rape and kill Mihoshi." Said Tenchi who was still on the bed with a frightened Mihoshi.  
  
A flame flared up on Ryoko's eyes that brought a chill to the two men's bones. "A long time ago when I was really young and just starting out as a pirate I recall the two of you tried to do the same thing to me." She said.  
  
"Well you see now, we wus also young and stupid." Namon replied.  
  
"Now your older and still stupid so what's the fuck'n difference." She replied and started to slowly advance on them.  
  
Grell fell to his knees and clasped his hands together in front of him. "Please don't kill us, Ryoko, we were only follow'n orders." He whined.  
  
Ryoko grabbed Grell by the neck, lifted him up off the floor, and slammed him hard against the wall. "Who's orders?" she asked in an icy voice.  
  
"He'll kill us if'n we squeal." Namon said.  
  
Ryoko looked at him without pity and said, "And if you don't tell me I'll kill you, so either way your both dead."  
  
"Jaquari, Akira Jaquari!" shouted Grell after a gasp of breath.  
  
Ryoko let Grell fall to the floor and she looked at the both of them with disgust. "Jaquari, you mean to tell me that waste of skin runs his own gang now?" she asked them. The two men nodded with very terrified looks on their faces.  
  
"I never want to see either of your butt ugly faces again, and you tell Jaquari that Mihoshi is under my protected and if he values his head he'd better keep his distance." She told them. The two didn't even try to say anything because they both ran out of the room that fast.  
Immediately after the other girls ran into the room. "What's going on, we just saw two creepy looking guys just run out of here like their asses were on fire." Asked Washu.  
  
"Just a couple of old acquaintances of mine trying to cause trouble." Said Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi got off the bed and walked over to Ryoko. He turned her around and kissed her softly. "Thank you for coming when you did, I forgot Tenchi-ken in my room on the ship." He said with an embarrassed smile.  
  
"Don't mention it, Tenchi dear." She replied before kissing him back, but more forcefully.  
  
"Shouldn't we report those guys?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"Nah, they're small time, Jaquari is the one who's calling the shots." Replied Ryoko with a wave of her hand. "And I'd bet he's the asshole who is responsible for Kiyone's death too."  
  
"You mean those guys tried to-" Sasami gasped and put her hand over her mouth.  
  
Ryoko pointed to something on the floor. "The big one, Namon, dropped his gun right there." She said. Sasami looked at the small weapon. Washu bent over and picked it up.  
  
"Interesting, a portable laser pistol that can be dismantled for easy concealment." She said after examining it for a few minutes. "Looks like a custom job, the guy who can make one of these is pretty good."  
  
"A scumbag by the name of Zed makes them and sells them on the black market." Said Ryoko.  
  
"Zed, the Zed, the greatest illegal gunsmith in the galaxy?" Mihoshi asked with surprise.  
  
"One and the same." Replied Ryoko.  
  
"This is all interesting, but someone just tried to kill Tenchi and Mihoshi, what do we do now?" asked Aeka.  
  
"We get Mihoshi onto the Jurai Star and get the hell out of here." Said Tenchi.  
  
"But I can't just leave, I have to go to a debriefing about what happened on the Yagami, and I have to report to my superiors-" Mihoshi said but Tenchi cut her off. "Somebody is out to kill you, so I'm not going to take any chances." He said.  
  
There was a knock at the door just then. Ryoko opened it and the Grand Marshal of the Galaxy Police walked in. "I couldn't help but overhear what happened, are you OK sweet pea?" he asked Mihoshi.  
  
"I'm ok grandpa, Ryoko stopped the guys just in time." Mihoshi told him and returned his hug.  
  
The marshal turned to Tenchi and said, "Your idea is not without merit young man, get my precious grand daughter out of here, keep her safe."  
  
"She's in a GP facility, isn't this place safe enough?" asked Aeka.  
  
"Not if Akira Jaquari is out to kill her." The marshal rep[lied.  
  
"I don't get it, Jaquari is a small time hustler, how did he get to be so powerful?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"He put a small gang together in the outer rim territories and made a small name for himself raiding ore convoys." Explained the marshal. "Then, he got a big break, he challenged the head of a larger rival gang to a duel and won."  
  
"Oh shit." Ryoko said with surprise.  
  
"I see your familiar with their loose code of honor then." Said the marshal. "After he killed the gang's leader they had to pledge their loyalty to him and their assets became his."  
  
"Just because he killed their leader he suddenly get everything that was his?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"Its a twisted code of honor among the pirates, if you kill the leader of a gang the gang becomes yours to do with as you please." Ryoko explained.  
  
"Why don't you have your own gang then?" Sasami asked her.  
  
"I never killed anybody." Ryoko told her.  
  
"That's good." The little princess replied with a smile.  
  
"The doctor is discharging Mihoshi tomorrow morning, but I don't think it would matter if she left tonight." Said the marshal.  
  
"Are you sure about this grandpa?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
The Grand Marshal put his hands on Mihoshi's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Sweet pea, I would not be able live with myself if anything happened to you." He told her. "You have a man who loves you dearly and friends who are willing to fight to protect you. I'll make certain that nobody finds out where you went, in fact don't tell me where you're going, its safer that way."  
  
"I guess this means we're going to be on the run in space again just like last time." Tenchi said with a chuckle.  
  
"Nah, this time we don't have to worry about scrupulous GP officers and Juraian military shooting at us, we have to worry about pirates who like to fight dirty and use nasty ambush tactics with singularity mines and multi-gigawatt tractor beams." Said Washu.  
  
"Ouch." Commented Ryoko.  
  
Elsewhere on the GP station the two would be assassins made their way to the space dock. They walked along trying not to look nervous looking for a transport that could them to where they needed to go. As they made their way through the crowd Grell noticed a familiar figure coming towards them.  
  
"Namon, I think we just might have a lucky break here." He said.  
  
"Wat ya mean, Grell?" Namon asked.  
  
"Lookie who's coming our way." Grell said pointing towards the figure ahead of them.  
  
The person walked with the grace of a women with long, slender legs, and their face was obscured by a hood and cape. A small gray, furred creature sat on her right shoulder.  
  
"Oh, fuck me, it be Nagi!" Namon exclaimed. Grell slapped a hand over the taller man's mouth.  
  
"Well, bless me, if it ain't the great Nagi in the flesh." Grell said to her as she neared them.  
  
She stopped and pulled her hood off her head and gave them both an icy stare. "What are you two scum doing here of all places?" she asked.  
  
"We're on an errand for our new boss." Grell told her. "But we have run into a little snag."  
  
"Don't cry to me about your problems." Nagi snapped.   
  
"The snag I mentioned might be something you'd be interested in." He told her.  
  
"The bounty on both your heads would barely pay for one of those lice infested beds on Antilles Three." She replied with a wicked smirk.  
  
"Does the name Ryoko mean anything to ya?" he asked.  
  
Nagi looked at him and snorted derisively, "Maybe before she became a galactic heroine, but right now I've got more profitable fish to fry." Grell tried to say something more but Nagi flipped the hood back on her head and continued down the deck ignoring him.  
  
"How do ya like that, she di nah jump at the chance to get Ryoko." Namon said.  
  
"Something is definitely going on here, my friend." Replied Grell. "Lets get a transport back to Lacomb and talk to Jaquari to see what he might know."  
  
"If'n he don't kill us for nah off'n that Mihoshi bitch." Namon said.  
  
"I think not, it would take a mighty big fish to draw Nagi away from Ryoko." Grell told him as they continued on their quest for a transport. "And that kind of news might quell Jaquari's anger a bit."  
  
Nobody asked any questions or were allowed around the dock for the Jurai Star when it left port. The controllers were ordered not to record the route the ship was taking when it left the station, and all records of the Jurai Star having docked at the station mysteriously disappeared from the computers without a trace. Aeka stood before the control podium of the great ship and engaged its powerful engines to take it into hyperspace. The stars began to streak past the ship at an incredible speed and there was a slight feeling of acceleration but nothing more. Tenchi watched her work the controls with fascination and wondered if she might like to teach him how to use then one day. Ryoko and Washu were on the bridge with them. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki were elsewhere in the ship showing Mihoshi to her quarters.  
  
"Well, we are on our way." She said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I know of this nice planet that has some really beautiful beaches this time of year." Aeka said.  
  
"Hotari?" asked Ryoko with a smile.  
  
"That's the one." Said Aeka.  
  
"What's Hotari?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"Your not from space so you wouldn't know about it." Said Washu. "Its the galaxy's equivalent to America's Niagara Falls."  
  
"You mean its a lover's resort." He said.  
  
"Exactly." The three women said at once.  
  
Tenchi blushed red and scratched the back of his head. "I guess this means my nights are going to be booked for the time being." He said. The three women nodded at once and smiled at him. They each had a hungry look in their eyes. "But you won't see me complaining." He added and gave them a crooked smile.  
  
Ryoko teleported behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and said in his ear, "Tenchi, you've turned into a very naughty boy lately."  
  
Back further in the ship towards the living quarters Mihoshi looked around at the incredible sites of the massive, cavernous garden inside the Jurai Star. She was awed by the majesty and beauty of the place, and the immense size of the great Juraian tree that stood in the center of it all. She turned around towards the living quarters in time to see Sasami walking out of her room with a strange black box in her hand.  
  
"What is that, Sasami?" she asked the little princess.  
  
"This is a machine that Washu made." Sasami said. "It makes your greatest fantasies become reality."  
  
"Wow." Mihoshi said looking at the ordinary looking black box.  
  
"Tenchi and I used it once." Said Sasami. "He took us all on our own private picnic with him in the garden while we were travelling here to see you, and we used this during my picnic."  
  
"What did you with it?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
Sasami blushed furiously at the way Mihoshi asked the question. She turned away from the blonde GP detective and her face turned redder. "Sasami?" said Mihoshi.  
  
"Tenchi too me to all sorts of neat places, but I did something else." She said.  
  
"What, you can tell me." Mihoshi asked her wanting to know what happened.  
  
"I made myself into an adult so I could sleep with him." She told her.  
  
Mihoshi gasped in surprise and looked at the little girl who was blushing so red she looked like she was about to explode. "I never imagined you'd do something like that, Sasami." Said Mihoshi.  
  
"I love Tenchi very much, and I'm too young to be anything more to him." Sasami told her. "I thought it would help things."  
  
"Did it?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"It was really beautiful, but I was scared at the same time." Sasami said. "Tenchi was so nice to me, he was gentle, and we both really enjoyed ourselves."  
  
"So what's the problem then?" Mihoshi said as she kneeled down to look at the little girl in the eye.  
  
"I-I-I-I want to do it again, but I'm not sure Tenchi will go for it a second time." Sasami admitted.  
  
Mihoshi almost laughed. "You've been hanging around Ryoko for too long." She chuckled. "Your probably right." Sasami chuckled back and the good laugh she shared with her friend made her feel much better.  
  
They made their way into the galley and Sasami started to pull out the pots and pans to she could get dinner started. Mihoshi helped her take out all the ingredients, ramen, fish, assorted veggies, and some frozen egg rolls they brought along from Earth. Sasami was already starting to cook up a storm and Ryo-Ohki jumped up onto the galley table and sniffed at the raw carrots.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, not this time." Sasami told her. She picked up the Cabbit, placed her on the floor, and pulled a large, juicy carrot out of her kimono.  
  
"MIYA!!!!" Ryo-Ohki squealed in delight as she hugged the huge root to her chest before taking a massive bit out it.  
  
"I can chop up the veggies for you." Mihoshi offered.  
  
"Ok." Sasami said with a smile.  
  
As Mihoshi started to chop the carrots, celery, broccoli, and okra Sasami turned back to her pan where she was heating up some peanut oil.  
  
"Mihoshi, I got to ask you something." Sasami said. "What happened to you?"  
  
"You know what happened, me and Kiyone were blown out of the sky by some pirates." Said Mihoshi.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Replied Sasami. "Your different for some reason, your not like your old self."  
  
Mihoshi stopped clopping and looked down at her hands. "Its hard to talk about, Sasami." She told her.  
  
"I'm your friend and that's what friends are for, right?" the little princess told her. "We help each other when we have problems."  
  
"If I tell you will you keep it a secret until, until I'm ready to tell the others about it?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"I promise, I'll even shake on it." The little princess said and she turned around and extended her hand to Mihoshi. The blonde GP detective took the small hand in hers and shook it gently.  
  
"It was a long time ago." Mihoshi started. "I just got out of the academy and I thought I was invincible. I was sent out on a mission to capture a notorious criminal known only as Red Mask. He was called that because of what he dressed in. Anyway, I tracked him down, and I was able to bust him and his whole gang, but they caught onto me. I was ambushed, and they disarmed me."  
  
"Oh, no." Sasami said. Her hands flew to her mouth.  
  
"That wasn't the worst of it." Said Mihoshi. "They kept me locked up for three weeks, and during that time they-they-they-"  
  
"Its ok, you can say it, be strong." Sasami told her.  
  
Mihoshi started to cry and Sasami reached out and embraced her with a tight hug. "They raped me four or five times a day, if they weren't raping me they were beating me, and it wasn't until three weeks later a GP ship caught up with them and they rescued me." Sobbed Mihoshi.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Sasami told her, tears were falling from her eyes.  
  
"I feel so much better now that I told somebody, thank you Sasami."   
Mihoshi said as she whipped her eyes.  
  
"I can't imagine what it must have been like." Sasami told her.  
  
"Most of what I remember is a blur between then and now." Mihoshi admitted. "I guess I was really out of it for a long time wasn't I?"  
  
"You weren't that bad." Replied Sasami.  
  
The two went back to getting dinner ready. Mihoshi brought the chopped vegetables to Sasami, and then she seemed to almost be look off into space for a second. "For some reason I seem to remember Kiyone well a lot, why is that?" she asked.  
  
"You wouldn't want to know." Sasami replied. Mihoshi laughed, "I'm probably better off not known, aren't I." The two suddenly burst out in laughter and went back to preparing the meal.  
  
Sneaking around the Galaxy Police Headquarters was a very hard, but sneaking onto a Juraian ship without being detected was even harder. Minagi was proud of her accomplishment, she was aboard the ship that Washu as on and HE was nowhere to be seen. She was in a massive garden built inside the ship with the great tree in the center. Normally the great tree would have detected the presence of an intruder and alerted the crew, but for some reason the tree was either ignoring her presence or it did not consider her a threat. Minagi thought it would be safer to wait for a while before making a move on Washu. She wanted to get Washu alone, and right now that was not possible. Minagi watched Tenchi and Washu walking through the garden arm in arm. It was a sight Minagi never imagined she would ever see, but there they were holding hands. They even stopped to kiss once on their walk, and this almost make her pass out from shock.  
  
"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Minagi whispered out loud as she watched the two from her hiding place.  
  
Minagi's excellent hearing allowed her to listen to every word the two said, and what they talked about was even more fascinating than what they were doing.  
  
"Had any thought about trying for a second baby?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Washu leaned into Tenchi and smiled warmly. "Its been a long time, I haven't held a baby in over twenty thousand years." Replied Washu.  
  
"Well, we could try at least." Said Tenchi. "I mean, I'd like to hear the pitter patter of little feet around the house."  
  
"Well, we are genetically compatible." Said Washu. "Aeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi are genetically compatible with you also."  
  
"What about Ryoko?" Tenchi asked and he stopped to look at her. "Isn't she too?"  
  
"Her species is very different, Tenchi." Explained Washu. "She isn't compatible with your genome, but with a little scientific wizardry I could do some genome manipulation of Ryoko's DNA so that she could be."  
  
"Does Ryoko know this?" he asked her.  
  
Washu shook her head. "No, and I know it would break her heart if she found out."  
  
The two sat down on a large boulder and looked out the garden dome at the passing stars. "I don't want to hurt her with that news, having my baby is one of her dreams." Tenchi said.  
  
"Which is why I can do the manipulation on her without her knowing." Said Washu. "All I need to do is lace her sake with a virus that will do the job."  
  
"Isn't that a little covert?" Tenchi asked with a slight chuckle.  
  
"I can be very sneaky." Said Washu with a seductive smile.  
  
Tenchi gave her a peculiar look. "I noticed." He replied.  
  
I wish I had a freaking camcorder, Minagi said to herself as she watched and listened to the two. All of this would be very interesting to mother, if I ever get to tell her about it.  
As she was watching the two, Minagi did not notice that the structure she was laying on was starting to crumble slightly. She was laying on an outcropping of rock that was surrounded by bushes. The tops of the bushes concealed her presence only if she laid down on her stomach like she was now. Suddenly, the rock gave way and she fell several feet and landed in a pool. She yelled out right before she hit the water.  
  
"What was that?" asked Washu as she and Tenchi stood up to look around.  
  
Tenchi saw a the surface of a pool that was disturbed and several pieces of large rock that were broken and crumbled laying at its edge. "Looks like one of the rocks broke." He said.  
  
"Yes, but rocks don't yell out 'Oh Shit'." Said Washu.  
  
They walked over to the pool and looked into the water and watched a figure with white hair sputtering and splashing around until it got to the edge. They watched the figure climb out of the water, she was wearing a blue and white dress similar to the one Ryoko usually wore around the house, and her hair was also Ryoko's color. Tenchi and Washu both noticed the differences immediately though, she definitely looked like Ryoko but she was not Ryoko.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"She was the person impersonating Ryoko from the Galaxy Police Hospital." Said Washu as she pointed a slender finger at the girl.  
  
The woman looked up at them and said, "Uh, well uh, hello."  
  
"How did you get onboard?" asked Tenchi. The thought that this could be another person out to hurt Mihoshi filled him with anger. He approached her, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up.  
  
"Ouch, not so hard Tenchi." The woman said.  
  
"I don't know you, how do you know my name?" asked Tenchi. He had a hold of her arms now and was shaking her slightly.  
  
"Tenchi, that hurts, please stop hurting me." The woman pleaded.  
  
Washu put a hand on Tenchi's shoulder and he released the woman. "I don't think she is a threat, not the way she is acting at least." She told him.  
  
The woman sat down the ground and started crying as she rubbed her wrists where Tenchi had been holding her. Tenchi started to feel very guilty. He never hurt anyone before, except for Kagato, in anger. He kneeled down next to the woman and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, please don't cry."  
  
"I just want to get back home." The woman sobbed into her hands.  
  
"Why did you impersonate Ryoko at the hospital?" Washu asked.  
  
"I needed to see Mihoshi to see if she knew where you were." The woman answered.  
  
Washu pointed at herself. "You were looking for me, why?" she asked.  
  
The woman looked up at her told her, "Your the only one who can send me back to my own universe."  
  
"Your own universe?" said Tenchi with a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Now this explains a lot." Said Washu.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"She knows us, but we don't know her, and she looks like Ryoko so maybe this IS Ryoko but from another universe." Explained Washu.  
  
"No, my name is Minagi, Ryoko is my sister." The woman said.  
  
"That explains why she looked like Ryoko, but isn't a mirror image of her." Tenchi said.  
  
"How did you get here to begin with?" asked Washu. She sat down next to Minagi. Tenchi sat down where he was kneeling next to her. He pulled a handkerchief from his picket and gave it to her to whip her eyes.  
  
"Before I tell you, I have to let you know that somebody really powerful is after me." She told them.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"I don't know his name, but he gives me the creeps." Minagi said with a shiver. "He has green skin, pointed ears, a demon look in his eyes, and he's been trying to follow me everywhere I go."  
  
Tenchi looked at Washu. "Could it be one of Ryoko's old enemies mistaking her for Ryoko." He asked her.  
  
Washu shrugged her shoulders. "Could be, she has a lot of enemies scattered around the universe." Said Washu.  
  
"No, this guy knows who I am and he thinks that I have something important he wants." Minagi told them.  
  
"What is he after, did he speak to you at all?" asked Washu.  
  
Minagi reached into her sopping wet clothing and pulled out a small black jewelry case. "he is looking for this." She said as she opened the case. Inside was a small amulet that appeared to be made of gold in for form of three triangles formed placed in a triangular pattern. The amulet gave off a strange golden glow and the air around them seemed to hum with energy in time with the pulsating of the light from it.  
  
"That is beautiful, what is it?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is this guy is willing to kill to get it." Said Minagi.  
  
"How did you get this thing?" Washu asked.  
  
"Well, its how I got here." Said Minagi. "I was at home taking little Mayuka out for a walk. We just passed grandfather's shrine when this little boy dressed in a strange green elfish outfit appeared out of the woods. He ran up to me and handed me this case with the amulet inside. He told me to not let it out of my sight no matter what happened. The little boy vanished, and I took Mayuka home because she was getting tired and needed a diaper change."  
  
"Who is Mayuka?" asked Tenchi.  
  
Minagi looked at him and said shyly, "In my universe she is your daughter, Tenchi."  
  
"I have a daughter, who is her mother?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, you married Ryoko about three years ago, and Mayuka came to live with the family a year before then." She replied. "It was before Washu found me, but I understand her mother was actually some demon who tried to get revenge against your grandfather and she created Mayuka from your DNA."   
  
"So Ryoko and I are raising her." Tenchi said.  
  
"Yes, Aeka left to become Empress of Jurai and she married a knight named Shokal, Sasami is staying on Earth and has a boyfriend named Tetsuo, Mihoshi and Kiyone are lesbian lovers, and Washu and Yosho are talking about getting married." Said Minagi.  
  
Tenchi just looked at her with a stunned look on his face. "That was, very interesting, especially the part about Mihoshi and Kiyone." Said Washu. "But how I could fall for that dirty old fart I don't know."  
  
"In my universe Yosho's old age is just a disguise created by Tsunami." Said Minagi.  
  
"That whole Kiyone and Mihoshi thing sort of answers a few questions too." Washu said.  
  
"Washu!" said Tenchi with a look of horror on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tenchi dear." Said Washu with a wink of her eye.  
  
"Who is Tsunami?" asked Tenchi after coming out of his state of shock.  
  
"A goddess who watches over Jurai, and she is linked with and will become a part of Sasami when she grows up." Answered Minagi.  
  
"This is starting to get a little deep, lets get back to our subject." Said Washu.  
  
"Ok, well I got back to the house and Ryoko look Mayuka upstairs to change her." Minagi continued. "I went to mom's lab and-"  
  
"Mom's lab, you said your Ryoko's sister." Washu said.  
  
"Your our mother, well you created Ryoko and you found me, but you treat us like we're your daughters." Replied Minagi.  
  
"Well, at least I know where Ryoko gets her good looks from." Tenchi said giving Washu a playful wink.  
  
"Watch it, school boy." Washu replied with a smirk.  
  
"Anyway, I went to mom's lab and I showed her the jewel case and the amulet." Minagi continued. "Mom said it had powerful magical properties, and if it fell into the wrong hands it could cause great destruction. A few hours later the green guy shows up with an army of hideous monsters. They attack the house and Ryoko and Tenchi use their Light Hawk Wings and cream them all, but the green guy is very strong and he fights them both off."  
  
"Tenchi and Ryoko in your universe have some kind of super powers?" Washu asked.  
  
"Well, Ryoko's powers come from her gems, which used to be your goddess powers when you were a goddess and sister to Tsunami, and Tenchi has his powers because his birth was engineered by Tsunami by manipulating the bloodlines of the Jurai royal family." Minagi them her.  
  
"This is starting to sound like a bad B movie or soap opera." Tenchi groaned.  
  
"Its all true." Minagi told them. "When the green guy came beat Tenchi and Ryoko he went to the house and tried to get the amulet, but mom created a portal and told me to run for it with the jewel case, and I've been running ever since I got here."  
  
"You poor thing." Washu said.  
  
Tenchi stood up and extended his hand to Minagi. She took it and let him help her to her feet. "Come with us, we'll take you to the galley to see if Sasami's got any food ready." He said.  
  
"I haven't eaten a decent meal, let alone any of Sasami's, in weeks." Minagi said.  
  
They walked to the living quarters where Mihoshi and Sasami were setting the dinner table. Aeka and Ryoko where there helping and they all looked up at Tenchi and Washu, but then froze when they saw who was with them. Ryoko instantly teleported in front of the girl who looked something like her and gave her the once over.  
  
"Where the hell did she come from?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"This is Minagi, she will be staying with us for a while." Said Tenchi.  
  
"What?!" the other girls said with wide eyes.  
  
"But, wasn't she the one in that video at the hospital?" Sasami asked.  
  
"She came to see Mihoshi to try and find me." Washu told them. "She has an unusual problem and we agreed to help her out."  
  
"You mean you and Tenchi agreed, what about asking us first?" asked Ryoko with a sour look on her face.  
  
"Ryoko, I'm sorry, but she really needs our help." Tenchi said.  
  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi face and she started to smile. "Good old Tenchi, never could turn away a pretty damsel in distress."  
  
"Ryoko, I never met her before." He told her.  
  
"I'm kidding, I know you'd never cheat on us." She said.  
  
"Cheat, who could I possibly cheat with who is more beautiful than any one of you." He said.  
  
Minagi's eyes went wide with sudden surprise. "You mean your not just involved with Washu, your involved with all of them?" she asked.  
  
"All of them." Tenchi told her.  
  
"Boy, does mom have to hear this one when I get back." Minagi said.  
  
"Who is her mom?" Ryoko asked Tenchi as Washu lead Minagi on to meet the others.  
  
"She appears to be from another universe." Tenchi said. "She is your sister, and your both Washu's daughters."  
  
Ryoko looked at him with a look of horror. "Washu is my mother." She said.  
  
"You and I are married and we have a baby girl named Mayuka." He continues.  
  
She whips the sweat from her brow and smiles at him in relief. "Well, its not a totally insane universe after all." She replied.  
  
Dinner went by very slowly as Minagi retold her story to the others. Ryoko has a hard time believing some of it. She didn't like the idea that Mayuka was not hers genetics wise, but she was happy that in another universe she gets Tenchi to herself. Mihoshi nearly passed out when Minagi told them about her Kiyone's relationship.  
  
"Actually, they are really more bisexual than lesbian really." Said Minagi.  
  
"How do you know that?" Washu asked.  
  
"I've been on dates with them with these guys we met on a space station in the Delta Quadrant." She said.  
  
"Could we discuss a different subject, we do have a child at the table." Aeka said.  
  
"Technically I'm not a child anymore, not after the other day." Sasami said.  
"That was make believe, this is reality." Aeka told her.  
  
"Technically, Aeka, it was real." Washu corrected her.  
  
Minagi finished off her cup of sake and asked, "What are they talking about?"  
  
"Tenchi took us all on a private picnic in the ship's garden on our trip to the GP hospital." Ryoko said. "When it was Sasami's turn the they used a device of Washu's that turns fantasies into reality."  
  
"Oh, I think Washu from my universe has a similar machine, so what happened?" Minagi asked.  
  
"Oh, uh, well, you see-" Tenchi started to say as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Little, sweet, innocent Sasami goes off and wishes herself into an adult and you can put two and two together after that." Said Ryoko.  
  
Minagi's eyes went wide. "Sasami?" she asked in shock.  
  
"Excuse me, but the rest of you, excluding Mihoshi because she wasn't here at the time, planned the whole thing out and put the idea into her head." Tenchi told them.  
  
"You didn't sleep with her did you?" asked Minagi.  
  
"Well, uh-" Tenchi said with a blush and started to scratch the back of his head again.  
  
"Tenchi, she's eight years old, how could you." Minagi said with wide eyes.  
  
"You should have seen her, she didn't look like she does now, she was incredibly beautiful." He said. "I saw the look of love in her eyes, those same pretty pink eyes and I could hold myself back no matter how hard I tried."  
  
"It was all just virtual world inside their minds, right." Minagi asked.  
  
"The device creates a small pocket universe that contains whatever you wish it to contain, and whatever is inside of it is very real." Washu told her.  
  
"So this means Sasami isn't a virgin anymore." Aeka asked, realizing for first time.  
  
"Technically yes, and technically no." Washu said. "She altered her body in the pocket universe, the device has a injury and mortality failsafe feature, so her current body is still technically a virgin."  
  
"Wait, you mean she can experience loosing her virginity twice?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yup." Replied Washu.  
  
"Where is that machine?" Ryoko asked and gave Tenchi a very seductive smile that turned him red as a Radio Flyer wagon.  
  
"Calm down sex fiend, isn't it Mihoshi's turn for a picnic tomorrow?" Washu asked.  
  
Tenchi and Mihoshi met eye to eye for the first time since they came onboard the ship and he smiled at her. "Sasami could you get something ready for us tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." The little princess said cheerfully.  
  
Minagi just shook in her head in disbelief. "Tenchi and Mihoshi, now that is something I think would make mom faint." She said.  
  
Washu chuckled before taking a bite of her food and said, "You'd be surprised." Minagi looked at her and told her, "Well, Mihoshi in my universe is your great grand daughter." Washu just stared at her for a moment as if in a state of shock.  
  
"That one rocked your boat didn't it?" asked Minagi with a Cheshire Cat grin. "Uh, you were joking about that weren't you?" asked Washu.  
  
"Nope." Said Minagi.  
  
Washu rapidly finished off her food and literally ran from the table. Before leaving the room she shouted behind her, "Sorry to eat and run but I gotta go and look into something, bye!"  
  
"That was really mean." Said Sasami with a scowl on her face as she looked at Minagi.  
  
"It was the truth." She said.  
  
"Yes, but it was the way you told her." The little princess replied. Minagi looked downcast and said, "I'm sorry Sasami."  
  
"Me and Washu being related does sound a little funny." Said Mihoshi with a chuckle. Everyone else started to chuckled a little too and even Sasami seemed to lighten up.  
  
After dinner Tenchi helped Sasami clear the table, and they all went into the garden to relax. Ryoko disappeared for a while and returned in a very revealing bathing suit and jumped into the lake. Not long after everyone else decided to do the same thing, but Mihoshi stayed on dry land.  
  
"Come on in, Mihoshi, the waters nice and warm." Tenchi said.  
  
"I didn't bring a bathing suit." She said.  
  
Ryoko teleported next to her, looked her up and down, and said, "You look sort of close to my size, I might have something you can wear." Mihoshi smiled and went with her to her quarters. They returned a short while later. Tenchi looked up and was stunned at the beauty before him. Mihoshi was wearing a one piece bathing suit with a plunging neckline that went all way down to just below her navel, her legs seemed to travel on forever, and her dark tan went very well with the light tones of the swimsuit. She was a vision of incredible loveliness. "Earth to Tenchi." Said Ryoko when she realized he was staring at Mihoshi in an almost hypnotic way.  
  
"Huh?" he said coming out of his trance.  
  
"Wipe your chin, you're drooling." She joked.  
  
"Oh, umm." He said smiling wide and scratching the back of his head.  
  
They got into the water and swam next to Tenchi. It was at that moment that Sasami's mischievous side came out. She whispered something to Ryo-Ohki, the Cabbit nodded her little furry head and ran off. A few minutes later she was back with a small plastic pale in her mouth. Sasami took it and went to one of the other smaller pools of water in the garden. She picked one that was just right and got a bunch of water. She came back to the lake and chose her target. Ryoko, her intended victim was near the edge, so she crept up behind her and dumped the contents of the pale on her head.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! That's cold!" she screamed.  
  
"Run Ryo-Ohki!" Sasami squealed in delight as Ryoko rose into the air and start chasing her. "I'll got you for that!" Ryoko shouted after her with a playful grin on her face. The three disappeared but everyone could still hear Sasami giggling away, then she let out a loud squeak. "Got ya!" Ryoko shouted.  
Everyone watched Ryoko, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki fly overhead towards another part of the garden. When Sasami realized where Ryoko was taking her she started to struggle. "No, not that!" she shouted. Sasami screamed out loud as Ryoko dropped her and Ryo-Ohki into the same cold pool of water she got the water from in the first place. "MWWWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryoko laughed as a wet and shivering Sasami and Ryo-Ohki climbed out of the water. Ryoko was laughing so hard she did not notice the low hanging tree branch. She banged her head into and went down. Ryoko found herself on her back and rubbed her head.  
  
"Ouch." She said.  
  
She was Sasami and Ryo-Ohki appear above her. They were both smiling. That's not a good sign, she said to herself. Ryoko looked to the side and saw that the little princess was holding another plastic pale. This time though instead of being filled with ice cold water it was filled with just plain ice.  
"You wouldn't." said Ryoko. Sasami gave her a little smile and nodded her head. "You couldn't." Said Ryoko. Sasami's smile widened and she nodded her head again. Ryoko's face drooped and she said, "You would." Seconds later, everyone at the lake heard Ryoko give the loudest scream they had ever heard. They scrambled out of the water and watched Sasami and Ryo-Ohki running for cover as a very cold Ryoko came into view shivering like a leaf.   
  
"Y-y-y-y-you're g-g-g-g-going to p-p-p-p-pay f-f-f-for that l-l-l-l-little g-g-g-g-girl." Ryoko said as she shiver from icy bath she just had. It started with Tenchi, and then the other broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
They all returned to the water and Ryoko soon warmed up in the lake. She dove under the water and Tenchi and Mihoshi followed her. They followed her deep to the bottle of the pool and swam among the roots of the great tree. Ryoko caught up with Tenchi and kissed him. He smiled back at her and then felt a pair of arms grab him from behind. Mihoshi kissed him on the back of the neck and release him. By this time Tenchi's lungs were screaming for air so he raced to the surface and gasped for breath. Washu was at the shore in her green one piece swimsuit.  
  
"Hey, Tenchi!" she shouted to him.  
  
"You coming into the water?" he asked her.  
  
"Ya, but here take this." She called and tossed something to him. He caught it under the water and looked at it. It was some kind of circlet bracelet made of what looked like a white metal. There were four small blinking lights on it and no buttons. "What is this?" he asked her.  
  
"Put it on and dive underwater." She told him. Tenchi put the bracelet on and did as she asked. He didn't feel any different, then he heard a splash in the water and turned around to see Washu swimming towards him. "Hiya Tenchi." She said clearly to him.  
  
"Huh! But we're-" he said and realized that he was able to talk fine under the water also. Then he noticed he was also able to breath too.  
  
"Neat toy isn't it?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Do the others have one?" he asked.  
  
"Sure do." She replied and sure enough Aeka, Ryoko, Sasami, and Mihoshi appeared in their midst and grabbed onto him.  
  
"Uh, how long do these things work?" he asked.  
  
"Well, they are powered by hydrogen." Washu told him. "Using cold fusion the devices separates the hydrogen from the H2O molecule, the oxygen molecule is streamed into a micro force field that is made to keep the water out of your lungs. The field is actually created by generating a molecular cohesion zone around your body, which creates a mind of skin of water molecules that lets all but other water pass through. The field doesn't cover the bracelet so it can get a supply of water it needs for fuel. The bracelet has a neural communicator that interfaces with your brain so you can hear what I am saying under the water." She smiled after giving her explanation, but everyone just looked at her dumbfounded by it.   
  
Seeing that they didn't get it she sighed and said, "Its makes a bubble around you and has a radio in it so we can talk to each other."  
  
"Oh." The others said with understanding.  
  
"You guys are making it really hard for me to be a super genius." She said.  
  
Tenchi drew her close to him and his looked into her eyes. "I wouldn't have you any other way, sweet Washu." He told her and kissed her softly.  
  
"Damn, I wish I had a camcorder with me." Said Minagi from some distance away.  
  
They finished off the evening at the edge of the lake with a snack and some star gazing. They laid back on their beach blankets and looked up at the passing stars. The night time cycle started on the ship and all the interior lights were now dimmed. Tenchi has his arms behind his head and he sighed contently. "This is so peaceful out here." He said.  
  
"Yes, I always like looking out at the stars at night." Said Mihoshi.  
  
"How, you were almost always asleep at night?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"I kind of recall sleeping a lot." Replied Mihoshi. She looked like she was trying very hard to concentrate on her memory.  
  
Tenchi reached out and caressed her thigh. "Its ok, I don't know what happened, I notice that you have changed somehow, but it doesn't matter because I love you no matter how you are." He told her. Mihoshi turned her head to look at him and she could see her face in the dim light enough to know she was blushing. "I love you too." She replied.  
  
Ryoko got another beach blanket out and covered Sasami and Ryo-Ohki who had fallen asleep. She kissed the little girl on her cheek and then took her place near Tenchi again. "So, Washu, did you find anything out?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Huh, what?" said Washu.  
  
"Did you find out if you were related to Mihoshi?" she asked.  
  
"Thank goodness, in this universe we are not related." Washu said with a crooked smile. Mihoshi shrugged her shoulders and said, "Too bad, it would have been interesting."  
  
"So, Minagi, what does Tenchi do for a living in your universe?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Minagi sits up on one elbow, takes a sip of sake and replies, "He attends a local college, but in a couple of years Katsuhito is going to retire and Tenchi will take over full time."  
  
"Oh." Said Ryoko.  
  
Aeka sets up and asks Minagi, "You said I become empress of Jurai?"  
  
Minagi nodded her head. "After a few years you get involved with one the captain of the royal guard, a knight named Shokal." She told her. "After having a romance for three years you both get married and you crown him Emperor."  
  
"What does he look like?" asked Aeka. Minagi dematerializes for a moment and then reappears. She hands Aeka a small picture book the size of a wallet. She opens it and sees a picture of her in a Juraian royal wedding robe with a very handsome man with intense eyes but a soft smile. "He looks very nice, but seems like he's seen a lot of hardship." She commented.  
  
"He fought beside you in the Goddess War against Tokimi." Minagi told her. The others sat up and looked at the picture also. "Tokimi is Washu and Tsunami's evil sister." Aeka turned the photo and saw a picture of Tenchi and Ryoko standing together with their arms around each other, with their other hands they were holding up a pretty young baby girl with sky blue hair.  
  
"Is that Mayuka?" Washu asked. "She's adorable."  
  
Minagi nodded. "That's little May." She said.  
  
"We look so good together." Ryoko commented.  
  
Looking at the other photo next to it they could see a tall young woman with long blue hair standing next to a strange looking woman who was cover from head to foot with brownish fur. On her head was a large oval shaped red crystal, and her hair flared out in long luxurious locks of brown and white. Tenchi could already guess who the young woman was. The sight of her gave him a sense of deja vu.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Ryoko.  
  
Minagi pointed to the blue haired woman. "That is Sasami." She pointed out. She pointed to the other woman and said, "And that is Ryo-Ohki."  
  
"Huh, but how could that be?" asked Washu as she examined the picture.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki has had the power to transform into a humanoid form for as long as I remember." Minagi told her.  
  
"She is pretty." Admitted Aeka.  
  
"That is what Sasami looked like inside Washu's dream maker machine." Tenchi told them.  
  
"Boy, she is one looker, no wonder you lost control." Ryoko told him and nudged Tenchi in the ribs lightly. Tenchi just blushed and was grateful that Sasami wasn't awake to see this.  
  
"Lets see the next one." Said Aeka and she turned the page. The next picture showed Noboyuki standing with his arm around a woman who wore some kind of very business like attire and had short brown hair. The woman appeared to be of Western descent. "Who is that with my dad?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"That is your dad's fiancé, her name is Diana Scully." Said Minagi. "She is some sort of police officer or something from America."  
  
"What is she doing in Japan?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I remember, she is with something the Americans called the FBI." Said Minagi. "She and her partner investigate strange happenings and supernatural stuff. They came to Japan to investigate the destruction of a bridge that was accidentally smash when Aeka's ship crashed on Earth. They are helping the Nihon police start their own paranormal investigative branch."  
  
"They know about the true origin of the girls then?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yes, but they've kept it a secret." She replied.  
  
Aeka turned the page again to the last two photos. The first was of Mihoshi in her Galaxy Police battle suit standing in a pose with her blaster. "Wow, now that is what I call a uniform." Said Ryoko. The last picture was of Katsuhito and Washu standing in front of the shrine holding hands. Katsuhito is handing her a Royal Teardrop flower and Washu has a deep blush on her face. The expression on her face tells the whole story. "I really look like I'm deeply in love." Said Washu.  
  
"You are, you and Katsuhito are going to get married." Minagi said.  
  
Washu rolled over onto her back and looked up at the passing stars. "Imagine that." She said.  
  
Tenchi looked over at the sleeping Sasami and then the now empty bottle of sake setting on the ground just outside their circle of beach blankets. "I think we should get some sleep, its getting late." He said. Aeka yawned and handed the picture book back to Minagi. "I agree, could you help me with Sasami, Tenchi?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." He said. He got up and lift the little princess into his arms without disturbing her or the little Cabbit sleeping on her chest.  
  
"I'll get the towels." Ryoko said as he walked off with his burden towards the crew quarters. "I'll help." Minagi offered.  
  
Mihoshi yawned and picked up the empty bottle and cups. "I'll put these away in the galley." She said.  
  
Washu walked over to them and helped get the last of the blankets. "This was such a wonderful day, I hope our days are like this all the time." She said.  
  
"Hey, why couldn't they be, I mean we've all got Tenchi's heart, and its not like we're broke or anything." Said Ryoko. Washu shook her head and replied, "No, its just I hope we can go on like this for a long time."  
  
"Your worried that Tenchi will grow old while we all stay young?" Aeka Asked.  
  
"I guess I am." Said Washu. Aeka her hand up to her chin and seemed to think for a moment, and then she said excitedly, "If we go to live on Jurai the Power of Jurai there will extend Tenchi's life from only a few decades to thousands of years."  
  
Ryoko gave her a look. She remembered the comment she made to Tenchi about not letting Aeka talk him into moving them all off to Jurai, but now that she realized this she started to wonder if it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Lets talk to him about it, after he and Mihoshi get back from their picnic." Ryoko said with a smile on her face.  
  
The next morning everyone got up in time to see Sasami hand off a fresh basket of goodies to Tenchi and Mihoshi. They waved goodbye to them and then closed the door since the garden for the time being was going to be off limits. Tenchi took Mihoshi on a tour of the vast interior of the great ship. She was in awe at the size of it, and the beauty of the small forest ecosystem inside of it. She had seen a small part of it when they were at the lake swimming the day before, but now she was getting a better look at the place and it was incredible. Before long they arrived at the picnic spot with the unbelievable view of the stars passing over the lake.  
  
"This is one awesome sight." Said Mihoshi in awe.  
  
"Your one awesome sight too." Tenchi told her, and she blushed furiously. "Your one heck of a flatterer." She replied.  
  
Tenchi laid down the blanket and they sat side by side. It was an awkward moment for a few minutes, but Tenchi decided to make the first move. "I always thought you were so beautiful." He said. Mihoshi smiled at him and blushed again. "I always admired you, Tenchi." She told him.  
  
"So what are you going to do now after your vacation time is over?" he asked her.  
  
Mihoshi seemed to take a few seconds to think about her answer and then she said, "I think I'll resign from the Galaxy Police." Tenchi looked at her in shock. "Your going to quit." He said.  
  
"I want to stay with you." She said. "After what happened to Kiyone I don't think I want to continue in the GP anymore." Tenchi inched over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "You don't have to quit on my account, and I know Kiyone wouldn't want the same thing either." He told her.  
  
"I'd be out on missions months at a time and we'd rarely see one another." Said Mihoshi. Tenchi turned his face towards his. He caressed her cheek softly and she closed her eyes and enjoyed the softness of his touch. "I won't try to persuade you in any direction, this is totally up to you." He said. "But I love you and I'll support anything you decide to do."  
  
"Oh Tenchi." She said leaning into him and kissing him with all the love and passion in her heart. Tenchi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. When their lips parted Tenchi could see something in Mihoshi's eyes. She's hiding something from me, he said to himself.  
  
"Mihoshi, what happened to you?" he asked her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Tenchi sighed and the expression on her face told him it was a subject she did not want to get into, but somehow he knew she had to talk about it. "Please don't keep anything from me, and if something is bothering you don't hold it in." He told her.  
Mihoshi moved away from him and looked away. What would he say if I told him what happened to me, would he reject me, she thought. No, you know Tenchi and you know he would never reject you for that, she replied to herself.  
  
"I'm afraid if I told you you'd reject me." She told him. He was at her side quick and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't you ever say that, I'd never reject you no matter what." He said. She threw her arms around him and started to cry. He held her for several minutes and patted her back softly letting her get it out of her system. When she was done he wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Please tell me."  
  
"I'm not a virgin." She told him. Tenchi gave her a strange look. "That is what your worried about?" he asked.  
  
"No, I have had sex with lots of men before, but its how I lost my virginity in the first place." She said. Tenchi looked at her and slow ran his fingers through her golden hair. "I lost my virginity to a gang of space pirates that raped and beat me for five days." She said almost breaking out into tears again. Tenchi grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tight. "Oh my God, I wouldn't reject you for that." He told her. "You've been keeping all this hurt in you for so long no wonder it effected you so badly."  
  
"What was I like before what happened to me and Kiyone?" she asked.  
  
Tenchi pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I only want to be honest with you, and I don't want to hurt you." He said. "But, you acted like the classic air headed blonde bimbo. Stereotype." She looked at him strangely and then started to laugh. "Golly, I do look the part don't I." She laughed with tears falling down her face. This time they were not tears of sadness but of joy. The joy of being free of her emotional burden and that the man she loved understood what she was going through.  
  
He lifted her face to his and said in a soft voice, "You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and falling in love with."  
  
"I love you." Was her only reply before she leaped at him, pushed him to the ground, and start kissing him madly all over his face and neck. Tenchi let his hands rover over her body and the feel of her exotic curves aroused him even more than he was already.  
Before long the two pulled off each other's clothing and Mihoshi was on top of him kissing him softly on his chest. Tenchi admired her lovely features and his hands worked their magic over her body. She came up to his face and whispered into his ear. "I want to give you something, Tenchi." She whispered seductively.  
Slowly her lips kissed their way down his neck to his shoulders and then down his chest. When she got close to his waist Tenchi knew exactly what was coming next. He was not sure how much time went by, he couldn't really tell, he couldn't really talk and barely couldn't think either. The feelings of immense pleasure from what Mihoshi was doing to him consumed everything in his mind and all he knew was erotic bliss. Soon, he felt the pressure build inside him and he tried to maintain control for as long as he could, but the sensations coursing through him made concentrating on anything nearly impossible. It hit him all at once without warning and he groaned louder than he had ever before.  
He felt spent and was covered with sweat. He opened his eyes and found Mihoshi's beautiful blues looking back at him. "Did you like that?" she asked.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked in awe.  
  
"When you travel as much as I have you tend to pick up a few things here and there." She told him.  
  
"Really." Replied Tenchi.  
  
She started to kiss him on his neck again and asked, "Are you too worn out to continue?" As if to answer her question he rolled her over and took the position on top. Mihoshi held on as tight as she could, wrapping her arms and legs around Tenchi's body. She couldn't hold back because it felt so good and she moaned out loud with each of Tenchi's movements.  
  
"Oh, God, Tenchi yes!" she shouted.  
  
They had no sense of the world around them, only each other and the delicious sensations coursing through their bodies. Before long Mihoshi had her first orgasm, she screamed and dug in her nails, but Tenchi couldn't feel anything other than pure pleasure. After her fourth or fifth orgasm Tenchi collapsed, unable to go on and the feeling of sleep started to creep over them. They slept in each others arms until Tenchi woke up and noticed on his watch that they had slept half the entire morning.  
  
"Mihoshi, wake up." He said to her while gently shaking her.  
  
"Huh?" she said looking up at him. "Oh, did we fall asleep?" He smiled at her and kissed her softly. "For about two and half hours." He replied.  
  
While they were still undressed they decided to go for a swim together. They made sure they had Washu's bracelets on first, and hand in hand they swam down to the bottom of the lake. Exotic alien fish from Jurai swam around them and the aquatic plants at the bottom swayed as they passed by.  
  
"This is so otherworldly." Said Tenchi.  
  
"Yea, but its really cool." Added Mihoshi.  
  
After spending a few hours in the depths of the lake they returned to the surface, dried off, and Mihoshi started setting out the lunch Sasami made for them. Mihoshi had outdone herself this time. She made another Western lunch classic with tuna salad sandwiches. She had also included the usual rice cakes with different fruit preserve spreads, and several assorted chocolate candies which Tenchi knew were for Mihoshi since that was her favorite.  
After lunch they spent the rest of the day wandering around the vast interior of the garden. They stopped along the way to sit on a boulder and make out, and then eventually went back to wandering around again. Mihoshi told Tenchi stories about her life as an officer in the GP, she told him about the adventures she had, the dangers, the times she almost lost her life, and the funny moments. But, mostly they talked about their memories of Kiyone, a few times they cried in each others arms, and they even made a toast of sake in her honor back at the picnic site.  
  
"I'll never forget her." Said Mihoshi.  
  
"I wish I had the chance to tell her I love her." Said Tenchi. Mihoshi looked over at him with a smile and then looked out at the stars. "Something tells me she knows, where ever she is, I think she knows and she loves you too." She said. The lights in the garden started to dim as the night time cycle started. Tenchi checked his watch and found it was nearing nine o'clock. "Its getting late, we'd better get back or Sasami will be mad at us for being late for dinner." He said. They cleaned up the picnic site and walked back to the crew quarters side by side with their arms around each other.  
The others were waiting at the entrance for them to return. The girls immediately pulled Mihoshi to the side and Tenchi heard Ryoko say before he went into the galley with the basket, "Ok Mihoshi, kiss and tell time."  
Minagi walked into the galley as Tenchi was putting the garbage into the recycler and the dirty dishes into the sink. "The Tenchi I know would have never done anything like this." She said. Tenchi looked up at her and asked, "Why not?"  
  
Minagi giggled, "He's married to Ryoko and he still gets nose bleeds when he sees her naked in the onsen." Tenchi chuckled a little at that.  
  
"Do you have anybody on the other side?" he asked her.  
  
Minagi seemed to look very distant when he asked that, she stared off into space for a moment and then said, "His name is Trunks, he's half human and half Saiyan."  
  
"What is a Saiyan?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Minagi started washing the dirty dishes Tenchi put in the sink. "A super powered warrior race." She said. "His father's name is Veegeta, a real blow hard. He originally came to Earth to destroy it, but eventually ended up calling it his home and fighting for its survival. A nasty android called Cell came to Earth, but a friend of Trunks named Gohan and Tenchi did away with him really quick. It was the start of the Goddess Wars."  
  
"Your universe sounds pretty exciting." Said Tenchi. Minagi shrugged her shoulders. "When you've seen one super power villain you've seen them all, but there are exceptions."  
  
"That green man you said that's following you." Tenchi said.  
  
Minagi nodded her head and looked down at her hands. "I can't let him get his hands on that amulet, if he does I'm afraid terrible things could happen." She said. Tenchi put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "As long as your with us your safe." He told her. She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Thanks." She replied.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" came a cheerful scream from outside.  
  
"They love you to death." Minagi told him. "How did you come to fall in love with all of them?" Tenchi scratched the back of his head in his usual manner and chuckled a little. He looked a little embarrassed by the question, but he eventually looked at her with a serious face and said, "When they were gone that was when I realized how much they made my life whole."  
  
"Your one lucky guy, Tenchi, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Replied Minagi. "And, I wish you all good luck in the future."  
  
He smiled at her. "Thank you, and I hope you can get back home to your family and your boyfriend." He said.  
  
Far out in space a lone ship hurtled through hyperspace. The ship looked like a giant mass of sharp crystalline spines with a large red dome. The pilot of the ship was very pleased with herself. Nagi did not like to deal with the Galaxy Police much, and the feeling was pretty much mutual. There were a few members of the GP's higher echelon who would do anything for a few extra Jurai in their pockets. On a holographic screen a video played showing Minagi at the main desk of the hospital. A few minutes later the segment of Tenchi and others played out. The scene changed again to the one showing a Juraian starship in dock at the GP station, and clearly in the video was the lithe form of a woman floating through the vacuum of space over the surface of the ship. She looked around and slowly began to phase through the hull.  
  
"I've found you, now you won't get away from me." Nagi said out loud to herself. On another screen was a sensor display. The course heading of the Juraian ship had been erased from the GP computers, but that did not stop her from following the ion trail the ship left behind.  
  
"Yaow, yaow, yaow." meowed Ken-Ohki.  
  
Nagi laughed. "I think their headed for Hotari, or at least that is where their current heading is taking them." She said. "We could catch them now, but I don't want Ryoko interfering."  
  
"Yaow!" Ken-Ohki meowed loudly. Nagi brushed back her hair with her hand and snorted derisively. "Don't worry, I won't hurt Ryo-Ohki unless Ryoko gets her to start shooting at us."  
  
"Yaow, yaow yaow." He meowed.  
  
"No, you let me worry about that." She replied. "I don't know who that green weird was following us but if he's after her too he'd better stay the hell out of my way."  
  
Back on the station Nagi had noticed a strange looking man with green skin and pointed ears wandering around. He had cruel eyes and when he made eye contact with her it made her skin crawl. Nobody had ever done that to her before, she feared nothing, but that man somehow gave her the awful creeps. She found out by asking questions that he was trying to find Minagi, and was speaking of her by name. She did not remember seeing him at the meeting Hotzel arranged though. She shook it off and concentrated on the task of following the ion trail of the ship so she could get her bounty and be done with it.  
  
Elsewhere in another part of the galaxy Hotzel walked down a dark corridor towards a pair of large metal doors. The flickering light of a bright open flame shown around the edges of the door seams. He trembled a little as he opened the doors and walked into the room. Being here always frightened him, it was decorated with all sorts of hideous gothic statues and wall murals. A large high back chair stood facing a huge stone fireplace. The chair looked at if it were made of bones from some massive creature. Hotzel walked up to the chair and turned towards the one sitting in it. The creature sitting there was a sight that would frighten the worst monster in the galaxy. The creature had red skin, his legs were like that of a beast and his feet were cloven hooves like a horse. He has large ears like a beast of burden and a pair of massive black horns on the top of his head. His chin extended out sharply, his eyes glowed green as did his long claw-like finger nails.  
  
"I bring some news, sire." Hotzel said to the creature.  
  
"Speak." The thing said in a deep menacing voice.  
  
"There is someone else looking for Minagi." He said.  
  
The creature sat up and looked at Hotzel. The thing's stare filled Hotzel with terror, but he dared not show it. "Who is it?" it asked.  
  
"I have heard his name is Gannondorf, but I do not know where he is from or why he is after her." Hotzel said. The creature slammed his fist on the arm of his bone chair. "I must have the amulet!" it shouted. "It is the only way I can return to my world to wreak my vengeance."  
  
Hotzel stepped back one step and said, "Perhaps relying on the bounty hunters is not enough, Dark Lord."  
  
The Dark Lord looked at Hotzel and smiled a wide fang mouth grin. "Maybe your right, maybe its time to use more effective methods." He said. The Dark Lord picked up a large glass from a table next to his chair and finished off it contents. He threw the glass in to the fireplace and called out, "Blix!"  
  
A loathsome looking little creature came out of the shadows and stood before the Dark Lord. Good God, what have I made a deal with, Hotzel asked himself as he looked at the creature. "You failed me once when that BOY banished me to this place, but I am going to give you a chance to redeem yourself." The Dark Lord said.  
  
Blix kneeled down before him and said in a high pitched voice that sounded other worldly, "Thank you master, I will not fail you this time."  
  
"I will have my revenge on that Jack and his friend Gump of the Forest Folk, and I will especially savor vengeance on that wench Lily." The Dark Lord said. "Then I'll slay those unicorns and darkness will once again rein supreme."  
  
Blix swooned and bowed low to his master. "Glorious, master." He said.  
  
"Hotzel, you will provide my minions with one of those ships that sail through the stars." The Dark Lord said pointing a long clawed finger at his face.  
  
"Its as good as done, sire." Hotzel said trying very hard not to piss on himself.  
  
"Do not disappoint me Blix." The Dark Lord said. The creature bowed and it and Hotzel left the room.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Stay Tune for Episode 4: No Need for A Beach Party  
  
Tenchi and the girls make it to Hotari and its a beautiful place filled with lush jungles, sparking beaches, and many hidden romantic places. But add to that a little bit of Nagi, a little bit of Gannondorf, and a few goblins and you go trouble in paradise. 


	4. Episode 4

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Universe is a registered copyright and trademark of AIC and   
Pioneer. All Rights Reserved. This work of fiction was written for   
entertainment purposes only and not for profit.  
==============================  
NOTES: I hope you like the series so far. I am really having a good time   
writing it. As you might have already noticed this is going to be a crossover   
series. This is one of the many ideas I have for it, so sit back, relax, and   
enjoy the wild ride.  
==============================  
TENCHI UNIVERSE II  
EPISODE 4: NO NEED FOR A BEACH PARTY  
By Michael "The-Zorch" Haney  
==============================  
  
Tenchi woke up in his private room on the Jurai Star and felt immediately   
something was different. He felt someone lying in the bed next to him. He   
leaned over and smiled when he saw it was Sasami snuggled under the blankets.   
He gently kissed her on the forehead and laid back down, he glanced at the clock   
next to his bed and he was it was one in the morning. She must have had a bad   
dream or something, he said to himself. Sasami stirred, sat up, and looked him   
in the eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Sasami?" he asked.  
  
"I love you, Tenchi." she said as she lifted Washu's black box and   
triggered the device.  
  
Tenchi recognized it immediately and was about to say something, but the   
universe around him suddenly ceased to exist. For a few moments he was in a   
timeless void without light or feature, but then he was immediately back in a   
room that resembled his own private quarters, except for the lack of a door to   
exit it by. He tried to set up and get out of the bed, but a woman threw her   
arms around his neck and kissed his passionately on the lips. The kiss was a   
surprise, but they were so warm and soft. He recognized her pink eyes and blue   
hair and remembered the alternate universe Sasami created with Washu's device on   
their picnic.  
  
"Sasami, I can't-" he said but immediately regretted it when he saw the   
hurt look on the beautiful face of the woman who was actually Sasami.  
  
"Don't you love me anymore?" she asked. Her voice was not that soft high   
pitched one he was so used to, but a deeper, maturer version. She was starting   
to physically shake. Tenchi pulled her into his arms and he held her tight as   
he could without hurting her.  
  
"I do love you very much, Sasami, but this isn't right." he told her.  
  
"Why?" she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Because I'm 17 and your going on 9." he replied making her look into his   
eyes. The look of hurt in those beautiful eyes tore at his soul. "I don't mean   
to hurt you, I'm sorry." he added.  
  
"Ever since that night I can't stop thinking about what we did." said   
Sasami. "I wanted to do it again."  
  
"Sasami." said Tenchi pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly as   
she started to cry again. When she stopped crying he looked into his face and   
could not fight back the urge to kiss her. His mind told him it was wrong, but   
his heart told him it was the right thing to do. They kissed passionately for   
several minutes and then when they parted Tenchi said, "Washu said that whatever   
happens to you in this temporary universe does not effect you in the real one."  
  
"I'm still physically a virgin in the real world." said Sasami, also   
remembering what Washu had said.  
  
"Which also means that you are a virgin again in this new fantasy world."   
added Tenchi. Tenchi sighed and drew Sasami back into his arms. "Let's not   
make a habit out of this until you really do grew up." he said. Sasami nodded   
and she leaned into another passionate kiss that this time leaded into a period   
of blissful passion and lovemaking. Tenchi was not sure how many hours passed   
by. Sasami was collapsed on his chest with beads of sweat on her face and the   
touch of her skin was hot to the touch. Tenchi kissed her softly on the   
forehead, then the cheek, and then the lips. It was at that moment that the   
pain from the scratch marks on his back started to appear.  
  
"You got really excited this time around." he chuckled as he adjusted his   
position to lessen the pain of the scratches from Sasami's fingernails.  
  
"I hurt you, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed after seeing the scratches.  
  
"It's ok, they don't hurt that bad, and besides I really enjoyed tonight."   
he told her. "I did too." replied Sasami. She sighed and snuggled into his   
arms.  
  
"Too bad Washu couldn't build something to make me older so we could do   
this for real." said Sasami. Tenchi looked into her face with a look of horror.  
  
"I'm kidding." she said with a chuckle at the look on his face. "She'd   
probably think of some way to talk me out of it, anyway." Tenchi laughed at   
that. "Your probably right about that." he said. "Tenchi." she said softly,   
small tears forming in her eyes. "What?" he asked as he held her tighter. "I   
love you so much." she told him. "I love you too." he replied and their lips   
met in another passionate kiss. That one kiss lead to another, their bodies   
were intertwined one again in the thrall of lovemaking again. The climax came   
and went and they collapse together on the sweat soaked sheets and quickly   
allowed sleep to cover them like a passing cloud. They slept naked in each   
other's arms the rest of the night in the alternate universe of Washu's machine.   
When they awoke Tenchi deactivated the machine and found himself back in his own   
room with Sasami sleeping beside him in her long nightgown. He leaned over and   
kissed her softly and whispered, "I will always love you."  
  
Morning came and Sasami was up before the daylight cycle started on the   
ship. Tenchi joined her in the galley and helped her prepare breakfast. They   
would stop form time to time to catch a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and   
then go right back to their work. The first of the girls to wake up was   
Mihoshi. The smell of Sasami's cooking woke her up. For her it had been way   
too long since she sampled any of Sasami's culinary masterpieces.  
  
"Hey, your both awake." said Mihoshi as she entered the galley.  
  
"Uh huh, I spent the night in Tenchi's room last night." said Sasami.   
Tenchi turned around and put the last of the chopped vegetables into the steamer   
and said, "I'm done cutting these up, I'll go and see if everyone else is up   
yet." "Ok." said Sasami. When Tenchi was gone, Mihoshi turned to little   
princess and asked, "So?" "What?" asked Sasami trying to look innocent, but the   
deep blush on her face gave her away.  
  
"You used Washu's machine again." said Mihoshi.  
  
Sasami nodded her head and her face turned a deep red this time. "It   
happened twice this time, and Mihoshi it was so beautiful." said the little girl   
with a wistful look on her face. "I hope none of this is effecting you too   
badly, Sasami." said Mihoshi. "You haven't even reached your teen years yet,   
and you haven't even passed puberty yet."  
  
"Actually, I started men-men-" said Sasami. "Menstruating." Mihoshi told   
her. "That's the word, well I started about four months ago." said Sasami.  
  
Mihoshi's eyes went as wide as frying pans. "You've had your first period   
already, but how are you, maybe eight or nine?" she asked. "When I told Aeka   
what happened she told me it was common for Juraian girls to have theirs early."  
  
"Hmmm." said Mihoshi.  
  
"Well at least Tenchi is the right kind of guy to get involved with." said   
Mihoshi. "He won't take advantage of your young age and inexperience in the   
affairs of the heart like other guys would." "There are times when it feels   
really good but then there are these short times when it really starts to feel   
so good it almost hurts too, and it gets stronger and stronger until you want to   
scream, then it goes back down and feel this stuff coming out of me down there."   
said Sasami with an embarrassed look on her face. "That's an orgasm, sweetie."   
said Mihoshi. "Its all a natural part of having sex." Sasami looked at the   
floor with a slight blush on her face and said, "Mommy never taught me about   
sex."  
  
"That's because she did not think you were old enough yet." said Aeka as   
she entered the galley. She gave her sister a knowing look. "Yes, I used the   
machine again last night." said Sasami. She looked at her sister with an   
embarrassed look and added, "Your not mad are you?"  
  
Aeka smiled and hugged her little sister. "No I'm not mad, but try not to   
let this whole thing go to your head, and don't make it habit either." said   
Aeka. "That's something like what Tenchi said last night." said Sasami. "And,   
he was correct in saying so." said Aeka. Sasami grabbed a hold Aeka's hands and   
gripped them tightly. "It's just that I love him so much, I sometimes feel like   
my whole chest is going burst open if he isn't around." said Sasami. "We all   
feel the same way, sweetie." said Mihoshi.  
  
"What's for breakfast, I'm starved." said Washu as she walked into the   
galley wearing a green robe and pink bunny slippers. "Bunny slippers?" said   
Mihoshi looking down at Washu's feet. "Got anything against bunnies?" asked   
Washu. "No, no, I just didn't see you as the type to wear something like that."   
said Mihoshi. Washu put her hands on her hips and asked, "So what did you   
expect me to be the type to wear?" Mihoshi thought for a moment and said,   
"Well, I sort of pictured you in a green lace teddy." she said.  
  
Washu threw her head back and laughed. "Your mistaking me with Ryoko,   
she's the one into sexy lingerie." she said. "What do you sleep in anyway?" the   
diminutive genius asked the space pirate. "I usually keep back one of Tenchi's   
t-shirts, I like the smell of him when I sleep." replied Ryoko with an   
uncharacteristic blush on her face. "Ohhh." the girls all said at once.  
  
"What do you sleep in Aeka?" asked Ryoko. "Well, I have an assortment   
sleeping gowns from Jurai." she said. "You Sasami?" Ryoko asked. The little   
princess blushed. "I like those lacy night gowns little girls on Earth wear."   
she said. "They're like big t-shirts." They looked at Mihoshi and she said,   
"If I can I usually sleep nude." "Ooh." said Washu. "You know what they say   
about girls who like to sleep naked." "What?" asked Mihoshi curiously. "They   
like really kinky sex." said Washu. "Washu, Sasami's in the room." Mihoshi   
berated her. Washu gestured towards the little princess who was now blushing so   
red she was almost glowing. "What, look she's screwed Tenchi more times than we   
have." said Washu. "I think she can handle a little honest to goodness girl   
talk."  
  
"Hey, anybody see Minagi, she wasn't in her room." said Tenchi as he came   
into the galley.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her either." said Sasami.  
  
"She's probably out and about somewhere in the garden, I'll go look for   
her." said Ryoko. She kissed Tenchi on the lips softly as she passed and then   
teleported just as she reached the door. "So, what are you girls talking about   
in here?" asked Tenchi. "Girl stuff." said Mihoshi. "So, Sasami, what does   
Tenchi like to sleep in at night?" asked Washu and the little girl face faltered   
with embarrassment. Tenchi gave Washu a dirty look. "You enjoy doing that to   
her." he said. "Anyway, I sleep in boxers and a T-shirt." The look on their   
faces made Tenchi sweat drop, he felt like he was a carcass being eyed by a   
bunch of vultures. "Sasami, give me a knife, the hormones in this room are   
think enough to slice through." said Tenchi with a crocked smile. They all   
laughed at that, but their laughter was suddenly ceased when Ryoko reappeared   
with an unconscious Minagi in her arms.  
  
"I found her in the garden." she said.  
  
"She look like something or someone gave her the once over." said Washu   
examining the many cuts and bruises on the young girl's face. Washu called up   
her transparent computer and typed in a few command strings. A black portal   
appeared to her left and she withdrew a hypospray. She injected whatever was in   
it into Minagi's arm and she immediately started looking better. Before their   
very eyes many of her injuries started to heal rapidly. Slowly, her eyes   
fluttered and then she struggled to set up. Sasami ran to the sink and got her   
a glass of cold water.  
  
"Thank you." Minagi said as she took the water that Sasami offered to her.   
She downed it in one gulp and whipped her mouth on her sleeve. "Who did this to   
you?" asked Tenchi. "We were boarded during the night." said Minagi. "What?!"   
they all shouted. A few minutes later they all relocated to the bridge where   
Aeka accessed the main controls for the ship. She called up security reports   
and found that indeed their had been an attempt to board the Jurai Star last   
night.  
  
"Why didn't you wake us up to help you, and why didn't any of us hear you   
fighting them?" asked Aeka. "They used a device to kill all sound of their   
attempts to get into the ship, and besides I didn't want any of you getting   
hurt." said Minagi. "Who were they?" asked Ryoko. "Three guys, bounty hunters   
I suspect, and they were armed to the teeth." said Minagi. "I left their bodies   
out in the garden near this ring of big yellow green rocks." Ryoko teleported   
and rematerialized a few minutes later. "They look like some bounty hunters I   
know." she said. "Who were they after?" "Me." said Minagi. "I told you people   
have been trying to kill me or capture me since I came to this universe."  
  
"Next time something like this happens, you come and get us." said Tenchi.  
  
"I'm sorry, I promise if it happens again I will." said Minagi.  
  
"Ok, lets forget about this, have breakfast, and then I'll go and dump   
those guys out the nearest hatch before they start stinking up the ship." said   
Ryoko. "Good idea, all this talk about bounty hunters and fighting is making me   
hungry." said Washu.   
  
Everyone went to the dining room and had breakfast. I was again one of   
the best they have ever had, and they made a lot this time around. Mihoshi had   
seconds as did Ryoko, and after they were done Ryoko and Tenchi went into the   
garden to deal with the grisly task at hand. "Which end do you want, the arms   
or the legs." she asked him as they prepared to pick up the first corpse. "Uh,   
there has to be another way of doing this." said Tenchi not really wanting to   
touch the bloodied bodies. Ryoko thought for a moment and then said, "I'll pick   
them up in my force field, and you open the airlock." "Ok." he said with a sigh   
of relief that he didn't have to touch the corpses. "Hmmm." said Ryoko as she   
noticed something sticking out of the one the men's pocket. She pulled it out   
and examined it. "W-w-what is that?" asked Tenchi. "It's a bounty contract."   
she replied. "It's signed at the bottom by Hotzel." She crumpled up the paper   
in her fist and vaporized it as she conjured her energy sword. "Who is Hotzel?"   
asked Tenchi. "He's the worst slim ball in the entire galaxy, a sleazy no good   
waste of flesh." she said. "He hires mercs and assassins for people who are   
very well to do in the galactic underworld." "He's the one who sent these guys   
after Minagi?" asked Tenchi. "It looks that way, and whoever is after her much   
be really rich because Hotzel only caters to those who can pay his price."   
replied Ryoko. She formed her force field and lifted the three corpses into the   
air. They went to the closest airlock and placed them inside. After the inner   
door was closed, Tenchi opened the outer hatch without decompressing the inner   
chamber first, and the bodies were expelled into the vacuum of space.  
  
"I feel really dirty right now." he said. Seeming the bodies shooting off   
into the void reminded him of the old gangster movies he used to watch as a kid.  
  
"It's ok, Tenchi dear, when you see one dead body you've seen them all."   
said Ryoko, and she kissed him softly to try and quell his dark mood.  
  
Before they knew it they arrived at Hotari. The Jurai Star dropped out of   
hyperspace and Aeka, at the command podium, answered the called form the space   
traffic controller. Being a part of the Royal Family of Jurai, she was granted   
immediate passage through all the regular traffic that entered the system, and   
was given a private landing platform on the planet. Jurai Star tore through the   
upper atmosphere of the planet leaving a brilliant streak of light that could be   
seen for hundreds of miles on the surface at night. Homing in on a transponder   
signal the ship slowly set down on a large landing platform that rose out of the   
jungle somewhere on the southern continent near the western coast. A throng of   
young scantly clad girls stood waiting for them as Tenchi and the girls walked   
down the boarding ramp from the ship. The young servant girls put rings of   
flowers around Tenchi neck and gave each of the girls a flower to put in their   
hair. The girls look suspiciously at the servant girls when they were near   
Tenchi, and some of them could be heard saying things to order of how cute he   
was.  
  
"Keep your eyes on those girls, I don't trust them." Ryoko whispered to   
Aeka. "Your right, but do you honestly think Tenchi would ever do anything with   
any other girls than us?" asked Aeka. "Its not what Tenchi would do that   
worries me, it's what those horny little bitches will try to do that worries   
me." replied Ryoko. Aeka nodded in agreement.  
  
The closest Earth equivalent Tenchi could think of to describe the place   
they were staying in was a bungalow, but a very big bungalow. It had more than   
enough rooms for everyone, a huge entertainment room with a giant wide screen   
viewer, a massive library of pornographic movies from over a dozen different   
alien worlds, and a huge dinning room. Sasami really loved the look of the   
kitchen which was massive compared to what was at the Masaki residence, and was   
even larger than the galley on the Jurai Star. Ryoko loved the idea that the   
place has a natural hot spring just outside with a large patio, and a   
breathtaking view of the ocean and beach. "This place is perfect." said Ryoko.   
"Definitely very pleasing to the pleasure senses." said Washu. "It's really   
nice." said Tenchi. "It looks expensive." said Mihoshi. Washu turned around with a flourish and held up a golden colored credit card. On the front of it was Washu's face etched in gold. "The Washu Universal Express Card, never travel the universe without it." she said. Aeka stepped up and in protest she said, "I have the funds to pay for this also."  
  
A servant girl walked up, blushed when she came in eye contact with Tenchi, and said, "The governor of Hotari would like to inform you that your stay here is on him." Everyone looked at her with a questioning look. "He is very proud to have such famous people visiting our planet." she added with a warm smile.  
  
"Wow, you mean we can stay here for free?" asked Sasami. The girl nodded and said, "Everything for the most famous people in the galaxy is free as long as you stay with us."  
  
"WOW!" they all shouted at once.  
  
"This is the largest house we have on the planet, but we don't rooms enough for all of you." said the girl. "That won't be a problem." said Ryoko as she wrapped her arm around Tenchi's shoulder. The girl almost looked like she was really disappointed for a brief second. All the girls caught on to her expression before she suppressed it and took on her friendly look again. "Well, if you need anything just feel free to contact us via any of the consoles in the house and on the patio." the girl said before leaving.  
  
"Is it me, or are all the girls on this planet out to get into Tenchi's pants?" asked Ryoko. Tenchi blushed furiously and said, "Now, listen, don't get jealous over every pretty girl that even looks in my direction."  
  
"We're not jealous, we're being protective of our man." said Ryoko as she played with his short ponytail. Aeka, Sasami, Washu, and Mihoshi all nodded in agreement. "We discussed this when we got off the ship, I'd be nuts to cheat on you all." he added. "As we said, we're not worried about what you'd do, we are worried about what they'd try to do." said Washu. Tenchi hung his head in defeat and said, "Huh, boy."  
  
"Lets go swimming!" shouted Sasami. "Miya!" meowed Ryo-Ohki in full agreement, even though she didn't really swim.  
  
"Yea!" the girls all shouted in agreement and they all ran into the house and were startle to find that all their luggage was already off the ship and in their rooms. Fifteen minutes later, Ryoko appeared in a stunning one-piece swimsuit with fluffy lace all along the edges which made it look more like a piece of lingerie. Aeka stepped out in a two-piece swimsuit with black strips on a white background. The bottom was a regular bikini panty, but the top was bra style with two small cups just large enough to cover the right places. She had a blush on her face. Sasami came after her in a one-piece that was metallic blue with white lace fluffs at the edges and looks very much like Ryoko's own outfit.  
  
"Nice swimsuit Sasami." said Ryoko. "Thank you." the little princess said with a slight blush on her face. "Aren't you a little young to dress like that?" asked Sasami. "Tenchi might like it." said Sasami. Mihoshi appeared next in a new swimsuit that was yellow to accent her dark complexion, the top was a halter style, and the bottom was a thong. "When Tenchi gets a load of you his nose is going to hemorrhage to death." said Washu as she walked out. She was wearing a one-piece swimsuit with two tone green strips that ran horizontally, and a plunging "V" neckline that just passed her navel. "Wow, Washu, you look good." said Sasami. "The greatest scientific genius in the universe is also the best looking too." said Washu with a flourish taking a sexy pose. A and B pop up on her shoulders, dressed in a similar outfit and start cheering.  
  
"You look marvelous!"  
"You're the bomb, Washu!"  
"You are one foxy lady, Washu!"  
"Knock'em dead, Washu!"  
  
"Knock it off!" shouted Ryoko and the two Washu-bots vanished as quickly as they appeared. "Where is Tenchi?" asked Washu after giving Ryoko a withering glance.  
  
Inside the house Tenchi stepped out of his bedroom and walked into the hallway. He was wearing a pair of black Speedo swimming trunks that were form fitting. He knew the girls would get a kick out of them, and that was why he chose them over a regular ordinary pair. He spotted Minagi sitting in the spacious living room by herself.  
  
"Miss Minagi, why don't you join us." he offered politely.  
  
"No, I'd be a third wheel out there." she said waving to him. He sat down next to her and said, "No you won't." She made eye contact with him and said, "This place reminds me too much of Trunks, his father has a friend who lives on a tropical island in the middle of the ocean." Tenchi's face took on a saddened expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize coming here would hurt you." he said.  
  
"No, Tenchi, its not that." she said. "He borrowed the place form his father/s friend for a weekend so we could be alone. We, we had our first time under the stars on the beach." "Don't stay in the house all day, get out and have fun, it's all free of charge for us." he told her. Minagi looked at him and smiled, but he could tell it was forced. "Your just as sweet as the Tenchi I know from my universe." she said. Tenchi blushed a little at that. "Well, the girls are waiting, you get out and have fun, you hear me." he said and left the room. Before going outside he stopped by one of the consoles and pressed a button. A very pretty young girl greeted him on the screen. Tenchi had thought this over much hard, and he made his decision right them. He spoke to the young girl briefly and she nodded to him with a bright smile. "It will be taken care of, Mr. Masaki." she said. When he opened the door to the patio Tenchi found himself assailed by catcalls from several different directions. Ryoko walked passed him, grabbed his butt, and said, "Don't mind me, just copping a feel."  
  
"You look good, Tenchi." said Washu.  
"You are very hansom in those, Tenchi." said Aeka.  
"Break out the cattle prods girls, we're gonna need them." said Ryoko.  
  
Miya miya miya!" meowed Ryo-Ohki from Sasami's shoulder. Sasami has tied a pink ribbon to the little cabbit's neck while they were waiting.  
  
Tenchi blushed furiously, scratched the back of his head in that manner he usually did and said, "Ah, huh, huh, um, thanks, um." Ryoko materialized behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Still the same old Tenchi." she said.  
  
They walked from the house to the beach on a secluded path that ran through the forest. Strange alien birds chirped in the trees, and even stranger alien insects made exotic sounds in the shadows of the trees. At the end they emerged on the white sands of the beach and were struck with the awesome view before them. Hotari was a planet, but it was really a very large moon. The massive gas giant it orbited was a huge world similar to Jupiter but had a ring system similar to Saturn. The ringed giant hung in the sky halfway above the ocean horizon creating an otherworldly view that was breath taking.  
  
"Wow." said Sasami in awe.  
  
The beach itself was crowded but there was more than enough room for all of them. Tenchi carried some blankets for them. They found some unoccupied umbrellas mounted to the ground and laid out the blankets there. The girls watched as he bent over and laid our each was captivated by the way his swimming trunks accented his posterior. They did not notice the group of four young men who were walking past. They were tall, tanned, and well built, and they were on the prowl for young women. When they beheld the visions of beauty that were Washu, Aeka, Ryoko, and Mihoshi their eye went wide and their jaws dropped in shock.  
  
"Damn, get a load of them." one of the men said.  
  
"I haven't seen that many gorgeous babes in one place in a long time." said another. The obvious leader, a taller young man with dark hair and a heftier build said, "Lets see if they need any dates, gentlemen."  
  
"This is a perfect spot, we get a wonderful view from here." said Aeka. "Yea, and we're close to the water here too." said Washu. "Good, then we can-" Tenchi said but he looked at the young men approaching. "Oh, no."  
  
"Ladies, is this little shrimp bugging you?" the tallest of the four asked. "There is a beach party tonight about a mile from here and we were wondering if you'd be interested?" The four older women turned towards the four young men. Sasami knew what was coming so she ran and hid behind Tenchi with Ryo-Ohki.  
  
"We already have a date, thank you." said Aeka in a polite voice. "What, that scrawny kid?" asked one of the other young men. "I could break him with my pinky finger." He held up his hand and moved his little finger to emphasize what he said. That was the completely wrong thing to say, however. The girls took it as threat against Tenchi, and to them that could not be tolerated in the slightest.  
  
"That scrawny kid is our fiancé." said Ryoko with a venomous look. The leader of the four looked at her in astonishment. "Our, you mean all four of you are engaged to this string bean?" he asked with a humorous look on his face. The four girls nodded in acknowledgment. The young man laughed and said, "Well, on your planet he's probably all you could settle for, but you babes are on Hotari now and we are the hottest guys you will ever find." He and others took muscle man poses to show off their muscles. Ryoko had to admit they were all very cute, and their bodies were really buff. However, they did not have the one thing that she loved about Tenchi, and that was his kind and caring nature.  
  
"So what do you say, girls." the leader said. "You dump this loser and come with us."  
  
"No thanks." said Aeka.  
  
One of the young men grabbed Aeka's arm and said, "But, we insist." The leader grabbed Ryoko by the arm too. "Yea, it's our duty to save babes from being stuck with total geeks like him." Those two moves alone were not very good ideas, at all. Ryoko smiled at the young man who had her arm in tight grip and he though he had won her over. He changed his mind completely, however, when she grabbed him with other arm and lifted him over her head as if he didn't weigh very much at all. "What the fuck!" he yelled.  
The one who had Aeka discovered that grabbing the Princess of Jurai not a good thing to do. She summoned her mini-guardians in an instant and delivered a massive electrical shock that sent him flying. The other two young men looked at each other than then back at the girls. Washu and Mihoshi cracked their knuckles and in that instant the two were running as fast as their legs would carry them. Ryoko spun around threw the guy she had towards the ocean. He traveled for several hundred feet before dropping down into the water.  
  
"Jerks!" yelled Sasami from behind Tenchi.  
"Sasami!" yelled Aeka who was shocked at such language from her little sister. "Well, they are." the little princess said. "She has a point." said Ryoko. "Well, the girls didn't kill them at least." Tenchi said soft enough so that only Sasami could hear. The little princesses looked up at him with eyes filled with love and admiration and nodded in agreement. Ryo-Ohki did the same thing.  
  
With the incident behind them Tenchi and the girls decided to go for a swim in the crystal clear, blue waters. Ryo-Ohki made a game out of running away from and chasing the waves as they lapped onto the shore. Sasami was not accustomed to swimming in such deep water so she stuck near Tenchi. He held her hand as they went out into deeper water. After a certain distance he dove under the waves with Sasami behind him. She took a huge gulp of air before going down. Under the water Tenchi hugged her and kissed her on the lips tenderly, and they surfaced. "I needed that." she said with a huge smile on her face. He felt a little guilty at kissing her in public, and he was worried if anyone would see also. The other girls gave him knowing looks and Washu did a "shame shame" motion at him with her fingers. Sasami started to gain in confidence and started swimming around on her own in the deep water, but Tenchi kept an eye on her the whole time.  
  
Ryoko swam towards Tenchi and groped him as she passed him. "That was the second time you did that." he said. Ryoko cackled hysterically. Tenchi whipped around, reached out and grabbed her from behind. His hands cupped both her breasts and they kept their heads above the water they paddling their legs. "It's my turn." he said giving her ample bosoms a little squeeze. "Hmm, you can have all the turns you want." she said as she was enthralled by the delicious feeling delivered by his hands. "Is sex all you think about?" he asked her in mock seriousness. She nodded. "You're just taking advantage of a poor innocent youth's uncontrolled sexual urges." he said in mock desperation. She turned and looked at him like a tiger looks at its prey. "I like uncontrolled sexual urges, have you been keeping anything to yourself lately, Tenchi?" she said. He kissed her passionately as the other girls paddled closer. "Not anymore I'm not." he said. He spread out his arms and the other girls moved in to be a part of his huge embrace. If his face had not been drenched in water you could have seen the tears in his eyes. "I love you, all of you." he said.  
  
"We love you too, Tenchi." they all replied, and then they one by one gave him a passionate kiss. Tenchi even gave Sasami a long kiss, and for the first time he did not care if anyone else saw him either. He knew the limits of their relationship for now. Washu's machine may give them a way to go beyond those limits for a time, but he knew their limits.  
  
The sun was going down and they all sat under the umbrella on the beach and ate. Food had been delivered to them while they were out in the water, and it was some of the most delicious stuff they had ever tasted outside of Sasami's cooking. Tenchi noticed a short young girl with a familiar face approaching them with a small black box. "Say, lets go to that party those guys were talking about earlier." said Sasami.  
  
"Hmm, a beach party is full of horny guys." said Washu.  
"And, a lot of horny young girls, too." said Ryoko.  
  
"After what you two did I'm sure those guys spread the word that your off limits." said Tenchi. "By the way, we haven't officially talked about marriage yet." They looked at him strangely, he stood up, and walked over to the short young girl. She curtsied to him as he took the black box, and he returned to his original spot. "Tenchi?" said Ryoko with a perplexed look on her face. Tenchi looked down so they could not see his face, he looked up and they could see the tears in his eyes. They all sat down because they knew he was about to say something very profound.  
  
"All of you mean so much to me." he said. "I love each and every one of you so much. These past few days have been so wonderful, so beautiful, that I don't want to ever live a day without any one of you missing from my life."  
  
He opened the small black box and inside was six diamond engagement rings of different sizes. He got up on one knee, closed his eyes as if to gather his courage, and then he looked at the girls and asked, "Aeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Washu, Mihoshi, will you marry me?"  
  
Without a hint of hesitation the girls all cheered, "Yes!" They lunged for him and grabbed him up in a huge hug. Tenchi openly cried in their arms and they kissed him tenderly. They held him until he let it work out of his system, then he dried his eyes. One by one he put the rings on the girl's fingers. They were all glowing with happiness so brightly you could practically use the light they radiated as a navigational beacon for starships. "Now, if a guy walked up to you and starts to flirt, you can show him the ring and he will back off." he said. The girls looked at him, then each other, and they called said, "Lets go party!"  
  
The party in question was huge to say the least. There were hundreds of people about, there was a massive spread of food on more than a dozen long tables, and a large dance floor was erected on the beach. Torches that looked like tiki torches from Earth lighted the whole event, but the dance floor had electric lighting and a laser light show. The DJ was playing music that sounded like Earth pop dance music with a back beat heaving with bass drums and the lyrics of some of the songs were in Juraian, so Tenchi was able to understand some of what was said. As they approached a very tall man ran up to the DJ's podium and spoke to the man behind the console. The DJ handed the man the microphone.  
  
"Attention party goers!" he announced. "We are proud to announce that our little shindig here is being graced by the appearance of non other than the Saviors of Jurai!" The vast crowd of people followed the man's hand and looked at Tenchi and the girls. "They are the beautiful Princess Aeka, her very cute little sister Princess Sasami, the stunningly beautiful Space Pirate Ryoko, the most beautiful genius in the universe Washu, the exotically beautiful Galaxy Police detective Mihoshi, and the young man who defeated the Tyrant of Jurai....young Tenchi Masaki himself." the man announced. The girls in the crowd looked his way very quickly at the mention of his name. Ryoko teleported over to the man and whispered something into his ear and then teleported back to Tenchi and the others.  
  
"Wow, this is big, big, big, big news!" the man shouted. "We are gather her to celebrate the four hundredth anniversary of Hotari, but we also have something else to celebrate also. It appears that the Hero of Jurai and the young Heroines of Jurai are officially engaged to be married. Young Tenchi Masaki is engaged to Princess Aeka, Princess Sasami, Space Pirate Ryoko, GP Detective Mihoshi, and the infamous Professor Washu!" The crowd overall cheered for them and clapped, but a number of young men and women did not look very happy. Tenchi leaned over and kissed Ryoko softly. "Thank you." he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
==============================  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Stay Tune for Episode 5: No Need for...the Boys? 


	5. Episode 5

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Universe is a registered copyright and trademark of AIC and   
Pioneer. All Rights Reserved. This work of fiction was written for   
entertainment purposes only and not for profit.  
==============================  
NOTES: I came up with this idea on my own, but discovered that it had been done   
before. So, I decided to do it "My Way" (sings it like Senatra would). I hope   
you like this interesting little twist to Tenchi Muyo. Instead of making it a   
independent story I though about adding it as a episode to this series. So here   
it is. Enjoy!  
==============================  
TENCHI UNIVERSE II  
EPISODE 5: NO NEED FOR...THE BOYS?  
By Michael "The-Zorch" Haney  
==============================  
  
The last thing Tenchi remembered seeing was the look of terror on Ryoko's   
face as he t-shirt ripped and the portal took him. There was a brief feeling of   
acceleration combined with a strange sensation that was almost like pain only he   
was unable to feel his body or every see. Tenchi awoke laying his back and he   
felt pain all through his entire body. He tried to sit up but it just hurt too   
much. He opened his eyes and found himself outside somewhere surrounded by a   
massive of thick fog.  
Over time the pain started to fade some and Tenchi was able to climb to   
his feet. He looked around trying to get his bearings but there weren't any   
recognizable landmarks around. He couldn't hear the roaring of the surf that he   
should have been hearing on the beach, and he was shocked to find that he was   
laying on grass rather than a sandy beach.  
"Where am I?" he asked himself out loud.  
  
He didn't know how long he stumbled through the thick fog, but Tenchi was   
determined to keep going. He had to find the girls and he would not give up   
until he found them. The last thing he remembered was Minagi tackling him to   
avoid an energy blast and Ryoko grabbing him as he was pulled into some black   
portal.  
"Black portal! Oh, god." Tenchi shouted out loud as he realized his   
situation. There was not telling what corner of the universe he was in.  
Soon Tenchi starting seeing a shape in the fog that looked familiar to   
him, the closer he got the more he could recognize it. It was a tombstone, but   
not just any tombstone. It was his mother's tombstone, or it looked like it at   
least. Tenchi hurried as fast as his aching legs would carry him and he came   
close enough to reach the inscription. Carved in the stone in Kanji calligraphy   
characters was the name Noboyuki Masaki.  
"What the? This isn't right where am I?" Tenchi asked out loud. He   
backed away from the stone and slipped on something hard and wet on the ground.   
A stone. He fell backwards and struck his head knocking him out and shrouding   
him in blissful darkness.  
  
Voices, Tenchi could hear voices in the darkness. He slipped in and out   
of consciousness briefly and only understood a portion of what the voices were   
saying. Tenchi could not tell where he was; he had no perception of feeling,   
only the darkness and a feeling of floating in emptiness.  
"Who is he?"  
"I don't know, but he's suffering from severe radiation exposure."  
"How could that have happened out here?"  
"My instruments detected a powerful localized disturbance of the time-  
space continuum. There is no evidence yet but that could be the cause."  
"He looks like he's been through a fight too."  
"He's drifting in and out of consciousness. When he is back on his feet   
maybe he can tell us where he's from."  
"That's if he's friendly."  
"Really, now. Don't you ever trust anyone?"  
"Nope, and its kept me alive so far."  
"Brace yourselves everyone. I found this on him."  
There are gasps from the voices. Tenchi couldn't tell if they were male   
or female voices. All he could see was the darkness, and he could perceive   
little else and he could only understand part was what was said.  
"How is this possible?"  
"What I can tell you is it's the real McCoy. What that means I can't be   
certain yet?"  
"Is he from Jurai?"  
"I'm testing his DNA now, so I should have an answer to that soon."  
"Lunch of ready!"  
"Oh, good, I'm starved."  
"You are always hungry for someone who does so little around here."  
"What was that?"  
"Save your fighting for later you two."  
Slowly the voices faded away and only silence was left in the darkness.  
  
Tenchi sat bolt upright and looked around at his surroundings. His vision   
was blurred so he was only able to make out vague shapes. Strange sounds filled   
his ears, machinery of some kind, and yet it was familiar somehow. Tenchi   
realized for the first time that he was on a raised platform. No, a bed some   
type in the middle of this strange place. He swung his legs over the side and   
started to slide to the flood.  
"I wouldn't try that. You're very weak and you'll fall." Said a voice   
from somewhere in the room. Tenchi turned his head and tried to focus on who   
spoke. A figure began to into focus in his blurred vision. The figure was   
short, and upon its head was a shock of reddish hair. At first Tenchi felt joy,   
but then he realized the voice he heard wasn't female.  
"Where am I?" Tenchi croaked out, surprised that he could barely speak.  
"My lab. We found you outside; you were suffering from severe   
chronometric particle radiation poisoning. That's why your visions is blurred."   
Said the red headed figure.  
"Radiation?" Tenchi asked. Suddenly the memory of what happened to him   
back to him like a flood. He remembered the fight with Gannondorf and the look   
on Ryoko's face when she failed to...to save him from being drawn into something   
pulling at him. He could remember little else after that.  
"So, what's your name?" the red headed figure asked.  
"Uh, Tenchi, Tenchi Masaki." Tenchi told him.  
"Tenchi Masaki huh." The figure said sounding a little surprised at the   
name. "Well, my name is Waso, nice to meet you Tenchi." The figure came closer   
and to Tenchi surprise it was a young man about the age of twelve wearing an   
outfit remarkably similar to Washu's only it was cut in a style that a man would   
wear rather than a woman.  
"Your vision will return to normal soon, and once your able to stand on   
your feet we'll go meet the others." Waso told him.  
"Thank you." Tenchi replied. He was confused and a little frightened.   
Where was he? This person looked remarkably like Washu but it was a boy rather   
than a young girl. What sort of place was this? Where were the girls?  
  
Not even an hour passed before Tenchi's vision began to return to him   
fully, and he was now able to walked about Waso's lab without stumbling. The   
young man showed Tenchi to a door that look remarkably similar to Washu's door.   
After passing through Tenchi stifled a gasp of shock. He was back home, or it   
looked like home but different. The decorations his father put up around the   
house and the place has a more famine look. Draperies hung from the windows, a   
shelf with small ceramic figures sat against one wall where there was nothing   
before, and the small shrine in homage to his mother was not there on the   
bookcase either.  
The smell of food cooking in the kitchen permeated the living room. That   
was one thing that was familiar in this strange place. To Tenchi it was as if   
he'd stepped into that old American TV show, the Twilight Zone it was called.  
"Well, look who's up and about." Came a voice from across the room.  
Tenchi turned towards who spoke and stopped in his tracks. Sitting at the   
dinning table sat a man wearing a strange outfit made of leather; his hair was   
cyan and done in spikes. He was a very handsome man, Tenchi realized despite   
his rugged appearance. Seated not far from him was a man wearing elegant robes   
with hair done up in a fashion similar to that of the legendary warrior Yosho,   
his grandfather's true identify when he was younger.  
"Really, don't be rude to our visitor. Welcome stranger I trust you're   
feeling better." The other man said.  
"Yes, thank you I'm starting to feel a lot better." Tenchi replied and   
scratched the back of his head as he usually did. This made the man with the   
cyan spike hair look at him strangely for a moment.  
The man in the elegant robes stood up from the table and approached   
Tenchi. "Forgive me for my rudeness. I am Akin, First Prince of Jurai. You   
have already met Waso, and that ruffian over there is Ryuken."  
Akin extended his hand and Tenchi shook it heartily. "My name is Tenchi,   
Tenchi Masaki."  
Akin looked at him for a moment with a strange expression on his face and   
then looked to Waso. "I see." He said. Waso shrugged outside of Tenchi's line   
of vision.  
A sound from the stairs caught Tenchi's attention just then and he could   
hear the sound of a woman humming. A feminine figure wearing an elegant silk   
kimono literally glided down the stairs and swept into the living room with   
practiced grace. Her hair was black and flowed down her back in a single   
ponytail. Her face was older and some of her hair was starting to gray in   
places but she still had that timeless beauty that Tenchi remembered. The only   
time he'd seen that face was in photographs and then she was younger. Tenchi   
struggled with all his might to show any reaction to alarm those around him.   
The beautiful woman standing before him was his mother.  
"I see our visitor is wake. And my, my he is very handsome." The woman   
who looked like Tenchi's mother said with a smile.  
Tenchi blushed bright red, not so much from her compliment, but the fact   
that the person saying it looked like his mom. "He's blushing, how cute. So,   
what's your name young man?"  
"Uh, Tenchi, Tenchi Masaki." Replied Tenchi.  
"Tenchi, that means Heaven and Earth doesn't it?" the woman asked.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Tenchi replied and scratched the back of his head.   
Was this doppelganger of his mother trying to come on to him?  
"Masaki? I've never met someone who shared our family name before. You   
must be very popular with the ladies where you come from." The woman said   
girlishly. "Well, my name is Achika and you're welcome to stay here as long a   
you want."  
Tenchi winced at the name and hoped nobody noticed. Waso however, always   
watching this strange vision caught onto Tenchi's reactions to Achika right   
away. All this did was puzzle him even more about his young man.  
"Breakfast is ready." Said the voice of a young boy. Tenchi turned and   
looked into the freckled face of a young lad with sky blue hair and wearing   
robes similar to Akin's.  
"This is my younger brother Samias. He fancies himself something of a   
chef, and he is actually very good." Akin said.  
"Smells really good Samias." Waso said.  
"Thanks, could you help me set the table mother?" Samias said to Achika.   
"Certainly." Achika replied. Tenchi joined the others at the table and waited   
for Samias and Achika to finished bringing breakfast to the table. An extra   
place was set for him. Tenchi noticed that there was one place left open for   
someone.  
"I wonder if that daughter of mine is up yet?" Achika said. She went to   
the stairs and shouted, "Tenko, break fast!"  
"Coming!" replied a voice that was soft and reminded Tenchi of Sasami's   
voice.  
A young girl wearing a girl's high school uniform came running down the   
stairs. Achika stopped her and adjusted a few buttons the front of her blouse.   
"Now, be polite today we have a visitor." Achika told her.  
"Mother." Tenko replied rolling her eyes. She walked with Achika to the   
dinning table and sat at the place that had been left open. Not too   
surprisingly it was right between Akin and Ryuken.  
"You are looking very charming this morning Lady Tenko." Akin told her.  
"Thanks." Tenko replied with a blush.  
"Tenko, would you like me to walk you to school today." Ryuken said with a   
sly grin.  
"Absolutely not, you will not go anywhere with Lady Tenko alone Ryuken!   
You can't be trusted." Akin shouted. Ryuken stood up and clenched his fists.   
"Are you implying that I'd do something to her?" he asked with a voice dripping   
with venom.  
"There is no telling what perversities are going through your diseased   
mind." Akin replied.  
Spark of energy flashed from Ryuken's clenched fists. "Why you pompous,   
arrogant son of a..." Tenko spoke up quickly in a stern voice, "Boys, please we   
have a guest today."  
Ryuken sighed and sat back down to his meal. Akin would not even look in   
his direction.  
"Forgive my friends here, they really are nice guys when you get to know   
them." Tenko said to Tenchi. "I hope you're doing well. When I found you the   
other day I thought you were dead at first."  
"I look that bad?" Tenchi asked scratching the bad of his head.  
"You looked like death warmed over, kid." Ryuken told him.  
Tenko sat her elbows on the table and rested his chin in her hands in a   
girlish manner. "So, what's your name and where are you from?"  
"Tenchi Masaki, and something tells me I'm very far away from home."   
Tenchi replied. Tenchi noticed that the attention Tenko was showing him did not   
seem to make Akin or Ryuken happy in the least. Where is Rod Sterling when you   
need him, Tenchi thought to himself.  
  
Tenchi decided to explore around to see what he can see and maybe find   
some cues as to where he might be. All the familiar landmarks from his home   
back on Earth were here. Far up the mountainside he could see his grandfather's   
shrine and he decided to go and see what he find out there.  
  
Waso went back into his lab and noticed one of his computer consoles was   
blinking. He walked up to it and saw that the DNA analysis on Tenchi was done.   
He opened the file on screen and looked it over. The results were a total   
surprise.  
"Jurai power?" he said reading the data.  
Immediately a indicator icon appeared on the screen. It indicated a   
cross-reference with a file in his database. Waso called it up and started   
laughing in spite of himself. The picture that appeared along with the data was   
Tenko's. A side-by-side comparison chart of their DNA appeared on the screen.  
"This is very interesting indeed."  
  
Tenchi wandered the land around the shrine for hours before getting up the   
nerve to actually approach the building. When he did a familiar figure appeared   
in the doorway. It was his grandfather Katsuhito; also know as Yosho the former   
Emperor of Jurai and the Legendary Warrior. The elderly priest approached   
Tenchi showing no expression of emotion. He looked at Tenchi as if he were   
looking into his very soul.  
"You are the one my granddaughter found in the woods the other day." He   
said.  
"Yes, my name is Tenchi, Tenchi Masaki." Tenchi replied.  
Katsuhito did not seem to react to this at all, or at least he didn't show   
any evidence that he did.  
I can feel it; it is within him yet it makes no sense. He has Juraian   
blood, the old priest thought to himself. I must test him.  
Katsuhito pulled a bokken from his priest's robes and held it out towards   
Tenchi. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.  
"A bokken. It's a wooden sword used for training." Tenchi replied.  
"Do you know how to use it?" Katsuhito asked him.  
"I've had training." Tenchi said.  
The old priest drew a second bokken from his robes and took a fighting   
stance. "Then let us see what you can do!" he yelled and launched an attack.   
Tenchi was expecting this the moment he saw his grandfather, or this man who   
looked like his grandfather draw out the bokken. He dodged the first attack and   
went into defense mode blocking every blow the old priest leveled at him.  
Katsuhito was impressed, and it took a great deal to impress him. He   
recognized many of his own signature sword moves in Tenchi's style, and his   
parrying techniques were all Juraian through and through. He's defending and   
not attacking. I must make him attack so I can see his style. Katsuhito   
deliberately made a mistake in one of his moves opening himself up to attack,   
and sure enough Tenchi look to the bait and suddenly went on the attack. The   
style Tenchi was using Katsuhito recognized immediately as his own. It was the   
same technique that he taught to Tenko. Just like Tenko, Tenchi was not yet as   
skilled in sword fighting and Katsuhito immediately disarmed him. The fight   
over the two bowed in respect.  
"You are good, as good as my granddaughter, but you still have much to   
learn." Katsuhito told him.  
"Maybe I can spar with her later on, if that is alright with you Yosho."   
Tenchi said.  
"That would be interesting." The old priest replied.  
Tenchi handed the bokken back and turned to go. "I'm going to go walked   
around some more, get some fresh air."  
"I will see you at lunch perhaps." Katsuhito called to him.  
"Alright." Tenchi said as he disappeared down the stairs to lead back to   
the house by the lake.  
Katsuhito started back towards the shrine and suddenly stopped in his   
tracks. He turned back and looked towards where Tenchi had gone. "How did he   
know my name was Yosho?"  
  
The tombstone looked the same. A prayer offering in a bowl with a fresh   
flower lay at the base of the stone. On the stone was inscribed the same thing   
he remembered reading, Noboyuki Masaki. This place was so twisted, his mother   
was alive, the girls were all boys, and there was a girl name Tenko who was his   
age living here and nobody knew him. Tenchi wondered if he was just dreaming or   
what he in a coma due to injuries received when fighting Gannondorf?  
Tenchi's keen senses alerted him to footsteps behind him. They were   
light, almost imperceptible, and they had the grace of a woman's walk. He   
turned and found himself face to face with the beautiful young Tenko. Looking   
at her close up she resembled his mother when she was this age.  
"My father died when I was very young. We buried him here so we could be   
close to him." She said.  
"How, how did he die?" Tenchi asked.  
"I was just a child then, I remember very little. All I remember was my   
father always stayed in bed most of the time." She replied.  
"I lost my mother when I was young, and she was pretty much the same way."   
Tenchi told her with a hint of sadness in his tone.  
"I'm sorry." Replied Tenko. She looked into Tenchi's face and could see   
the hurt in his eyes. She struggled with an urge to hug him.  
"Its alright, it was a long time ago for me too." Tenchi told her   
scratching the back of his head.  
"You said you were a long way from him, what province do you live in?"   
Tenko asked."  
"Well, it's a lot like this place actually." Tenchi tells her trying to   
skirt around part of the question. He looked down and noticed the time on his   
watch. "You're home early. I thought school let out around five o'clock."  
"We were let out early. We had a special outdoor presentation today and   
they decided to let us all go home early." She replied.  
Together they walked down the long stairway back to the house. Achika and   
the others were outside waiting for them.  
"You missed lunch Tenchi." Said Samias.  
"Sorry, I guess I lost track of time." Tenchi replied. Ryuken just   
snorted and looked at him funny. Tenchi noticed that he'd been looking at him   
the whole time he and Tenko walked up to the house.  
"Well, dinner will be done in about an hour." Samias told him and started   
back into the house. Tenko followed the young prince. "I'll help, if that's   
ok?" "Sure." Samias replied with a smile.  
"There are a few things I found out, but we'll discuss them over dinner   
later." Waso said.  
"Alright." Tenchi replied. Everyone went back into the house except for   
Ryuken. He glided up to Tenchi until his face was right up to his.  
"Where have you been all day?" he asked.  
"Around." Tenchi replied.  
"Where were you with Tenko?" the space pirate asked.  
"I was up at the tombstone of her father and she found me there." Tenchi   
told him.  
Ryuken grabbed Tenchi by the front of his shirt and flew high into the   
air. "You listen to me now and you listen to me good, boy! Tenko is mine and   
anybody who gets in my way will live to regret it!"  
"Nothing happened, we were just talking!" Tenchi shouted back.  
"You keep your distance, or else!" Ryuken warned him.  
A voice from below grabbed Ryuken's attention. "Ryuken, you let that boy   
down this instant!" yelled Achika.  
The two floated back down to the ground and Ryuken teleported away without   
even looking at Achika. The older woman walked up to Tenchi and fixed the front   
of his shirt. "Please don't be angry with him. He's the suspicious type and is   
very protective of my darling Tenko." She told him.  
"Well, I don't think he had any intentions of hurting me. He just wanted   
to scare me." Tenchi replied.  
"He can be a bit frightening at times, but he's also pretty cute." Said   
Achika. She had a strange gleam in her eye. Tenchi almost felt like passing   
out. That same gleam was in his father's eye when he spoke of one of the girls.   
Could it be this Achika was just like dad back home?  
"Say, I ran a nice hot bath for you. Why don't you go and get freshened   
up before dinner." She told him softly. Her tone was almost seductive.  
"Uh, oh, uh, thank you." Tenchi replied trying to hide his reaction. The   
person standing very closed to him looked like his mother, sounded like his   
mother, but acted more like his dad. He also noticed the way she was absently   
playing with his small ponytail. She seemed to pick on this almost immediately   
and a sad expression crossed her face.  
"There I go again, I hope I haven't offended you." She said.  
"Well, it is flattering actually." Tenchi said trying not to hurt her   
feelings.  
"I've been without a husband or a male companion for a long time.   
Sometimes I forget myself and I do things like this. Please forgive me." She   
added.  
Tenchi turned to her and smiled. "I guess living in a house of young   
bachelor's isn't easy, huh?" he asked. Maybe this will finally give him some   
insights into his dad's own behavior.  
"You have no idea." She told him and the two went into the house together.  
  
Everyone sat at the dinner table to a feast. The family complimented   
Samias on another culinary masterpiece and Katsuhito said a prayer over the   
food. As dinner began Waso cleared his throat and said, "I have a few things to   
announce." They all looked at him and saw that he was looking at Tenchi.  
"This might be hard for you believe Tenchi, but I'm going to be straight   
and to the point. You are not from this universe." Waso told him.  
"What!" the others all gasped in shock, even Ryuken.  
"Analysis of Tenchi's DNA found that it is exactly identical to Tenko's in   
every way. There are none of the cellular degradation earmarks of cloning, and   
the radiation poisoning he had suggested he was exposed to an unstable special   
breach. In fact, moments before Tenko found him my instruments did detect a   
time-space disturbance near the shrine.  
"You mean he is Tenko, only from another universe?" Ryuken asked.  
"Maybe he can tell us." Waso replied and look at Tenchi.  
Tenchi swallowed his bite of food and took a deep breath. "I knew all who   
you all were when I first saw you, only your names I didn't know." He told them.  
"That much I discerned from your reaction to the others and Achika." Waso   
said.  
"So, you know us from your universe, but our names are different?" Akin   
asked.  
"It's a little more than that." Tenchi said.  
"I have a feeling I know where he's going with this. Go on Tenchi." Waso   
said.  
Tenchi looked at all the young men and the young boy and wasn't sure how   
they would take this news. He sighed and said, "Your names aren't the only   
things different about you in my universe. Where I come from you are, you are   
all girls."  
The room was in total silence. Ryuken almost had a look of horror on his   
face. He finally spoke up. "Did I hear him say that right?"  
"Tell us about them." Tenko said.  
"I'll start with Ryoko." Tenchi said. He looked at Ryuken and the space   
pirate's eyes went wide. "She's a space pirate, the most notorious of them all,   
and very dangerous when angry. I know a different side to her, a softer side."  
He turned to Prince Akin. "Then there is Princess Aeka, polite and   
proper. She is beautiful and has a strong will." Tenchi looked at Samias.   
"Princess Sasami is Aeka's little sister and she is the cutest little thing you   
could lay your eyes one. She is also a master in the kitchen and does nearly   
all the chores in the house." Samias looked up his older brother in surprise   
and the older prince just shrugged.  
Tenchi turned to Waso and the scientific genius raised one eyebrow in a   
Spock Maneuver. "Washu is smart, very smart, but sometimes her inventions   
backfire like Mecha Washu, or her Dimensional Tuner." The others chuckled when   
Tenchi brought those things up.  
"Hey, they would have worked if Mitoshi and Ryuken hadn't messed with   
them!" Waso shouted.  
"Mitoshi?" Tenchi said in surprise.  
"Yeah, Mitoshi and Kiyatto. They're our friends in the Galaxy Police."   
Samias told him.  
"Where I come they're Mihoshi and Kiyone." Tenchi replied. "But, we don't   
see Kiyone anymore."  
"Why not?" Ryuken asked.  
"She died on duty in pursuit of a band of space pirates." Tenchi replied.  
Everyone was silent after that. Waso could see emotional pain in Tenchi's   
face. It went deeper than just being separated from friends or the sadness of   
someone's death.  
"Were you involved with any one of them?" Waso asked.  
Tenchi scratched the back of his head not sure how to answer that   
question. He decided to be open and honest about it. "Actually I sort of   
involved with all of them really."  
"Huh?" they all said at once in total surprise.  
Tenchi started his story beginning with how he first met Ryoko and Mihoshi   
on the faithful day they fell to Earth. He told of the encounter with Princess   
Aeka, the releasing of Washu from her imprisonment, the exciting encounter with   
Kiyone, and all the adventures they had. He told of the day Nagi came to Earth   
and kidnapped him, the incident with the Dimensional Tuner, and the battle with   
Kagato in Jurai. Katsuhito paid very close attention to this part of the story.   
Finally, Tenchi ended the tale with the events that occurred after he returned   
home. Looks of understanding came over everyone's faces when Tenchi hold them   
how he felt when he was back on Earth, and then the joy he had when the girls   
came back into his life along with the realization of his true feelings.  
"That's so romantic." Achika swooned.  
"So you're engaged to all of them?" Waso asked.  
"Yes." Tenchi replied.  
"That doesn't explain how he got here." Akin said.  
Tenchi explained the trip to go see Mihoshi in the GP hospital, the   
encounter with Minagi, and the battle with Gannondorf on Hotari. He told them   
the very last moment he could remember of what happened.  
"I hope they were able to get away from that guy. He was really powerful,   
more powerful than Kagato ever was." Tenchi said.  
"If your Washu is any kind of genius like me then she may be looking into   
ways to locate you." Waso said. Male versions of A and B popped up on his   
shoulders chanting, "Yeah, Waso's a genius!" "You're da man Waso!"  
"That is so true." Waso said with a Cheshire cat smile.  
Tenchi scratched the back of his head. "Yep, you two are exactly the   
same." Everyone broke out in laughter at that, even Ryuken.  
Dinner was nearly over when Katsuhito spoke. "You never said anything   
about me or Achika." He said.  
"Well, grandfather, you are exactly the same as you are back home." Tenchi   
said. He turned to Achika and this time he didn't let his emotions hide. A   
tear fell down his face. Tenko looked at Tenchi and back at her mother then   
realized something. Tenchi had been at the tombstone, and she recalled that he   
said that he lost his mother when he was very little.  
"Oh my god." Tenko said and she covered her mouth with her hand to keep   
from crying herself.  
"What? What is it?" Achika asked the two of them.  
"Mother, he lost his mother when he was the same age I was when father   
died." She told her in a voice cracking from stifled sobs.  
Achika gasped and looked at Tenchi. She moved from her place and   
immediately went to Tenchi's side quickly wrapping her arms around him. Tenchi   
couldn't hold back the emotion of the moment anymore and tears streamed down his   
face.  
"No wonder he reacted the way he did to her when he first saw her." Waso   
said softly.  
"You poor boy, and here I was acting like that. I'm so sorry." Achika   
said.  
"I already said it was alright. I'm just happy that I had this chance to   
meet you." Tenchi told her after she cleared his tears away.  
"Is your father still alive?" Tenko asked.  
"Yes, he's an architect for a major engineering firm. Its how we're able   
to afford keeping up a household of so many people." Tenchi told her.  
"Noboyuki always had a talent for drawing diagrams." Achika said.  
"He designed and built this house." Replied Tenchi.  
"Yes, he did." Achika said.  
  
Later that night Mitoshi and Kiyatto came by for a visit and met Tenchi.   
At first Kiyatto did believe it that Tenchi was from another universe until Waso   
showed him a complex mathematical computation showing that interdimensional   
travel was not only possible but also quite common.  
"So, he's from a universe where we're all girls and we're his girlfriends,   
right?" Kiyatto asked Waso after hearing the full story.  
"That sums it up pretty much." The genius said.  
"You know I really give up. Ok, I believe you. With all the stuff that   
happens around this place I'm not surprise in the least by this." Kiyatto   
replied.  
"Say, what do I look like as a girl?" Mitoshi asked. He was a young man   
with tanned skin and long blonde hair.  
"You know, I've got photos in my wallet." Tenchi said and fished out his   
wallet and pulled out the photos he kept there. Everyone gathered around to   
look. One of the photos was a group picture of Tenchi with everyone else   
together. Katsuhito in the picture was the same, and Achika and Tenko   
concentrated on Noboyuki while the rest looked at the girls.  
"Wow! Sasami is cute." Samias said.  
Ryuken pointed to a picture of Ryoko wearing a two-piece swimsuit and   
making a very suggestive pose. "Is that the one that's supposed to me my   
counterpart?" he asked.  
"Yeah, that's Ryoko." Tenchi told him.  
"She's a babe." Samias said in awe. Ryuken just growled at him.  
"Samias!" Akin scolded him.  
Akin picked up the picture of Princess Aeka posed wearing her kimono with   
Sasami at her side. "She looks graceful and dignified. Clearly her royal   
breeding shows in these photographs." He said.  
Waso looked at the picture of his counterpart. "She is very pretty. You   
sure she's as smart as you say?" he asks Tenchi.  
"Trust me, she's everything you are. In intelligence that is." Tenchi   
replied.  
Mitoshi and Kiyatto looked at the pictures of Mihoshi and Kiyone for a   
while. "Yeah, that figures. Mitoshi's counterpart looks like your typical   
blonde bimbo." He said. "Now, my counterpart is actually pretty hot. I could   
go for a woman like that."  
"If you come here looking for Tenchi you won't see her." Waso told him.  
"Why not?" Kiyatto asked.  
"She's dead." Waso replied.  
Kiyatto looked at Tenchi. "How did it happen?" he asked him.  
"She went the way she would have wanted it to go, in the line of duty.   
She was after a band of space pirates when it happened." Tenchi told him.  
"Did she have a strong sense of Duty and Honor?" Kiyatto asked.  
"Yes, she loved her work in the Galaxy Police. She was happiest in space   
than anywhere else." Tenchi replied.  
"If I go someday, that's how I want to go. In a blaze of glory." Kiyatto   
said. That brought the room to silence for moment. Time came for the two GP   
officers to return to their apartment. Achika offered them to stay the night   
since was so late.  
"Well, thank you we're having trouble paying our rent again---ouch!"   
Mitoshi started saying but Kiyatto slugged him in the back of the head.  
"You have a big mouth you know that Mitoshi!" Kiyatto shouted. He turned   
to Achika and smiled. "Hehe, we graciously accept your invitation Mrs. Masaki."  
"Oh good. Make yourselves at home boys." She said coyly.  
Tenko leaned towards Tenchi and asked softly, "So, is your dad as bad as   
my mom?" Tenchi nodded. Tenko sighed and shook her head.  
  
Tenchi found it hard to sleep. It wasn't that the futon in Akin and   
Samias's room was uncomfortable; he just couldn't seem to get to sleep. He   
rolled around trying to force himself to sleep but it would not come. Images of   
the girls rolled through his mind and he wondered if he'd ever see them again.   
Under the covers he gripped the hilt of the Tenchiken, the magical sword given   
to him by his grandfather and returned to him by Waso, and thought about what   
the girls were doing. Part of him was afraid of what may have happened to them   
after he left. He departed in the heat of a battle with the powerful Gannondorf   
and there was no way to tell what happened afterwards. Did they make it out of   
there alive? He didn't want to dwell on the possibilities in that thread of   
thought. Something deep inside of him told him they were all fine. He climbed   
out of bed slowly making sure not to wake the others and slipped out into the   
hallway. Slowly, Tenchi made his way downstairs and into the living room.  
He stood looking out the patio windows at the light of the moon shimmering   
off the lake. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his   
shoulder. Tenchi turned around quickly and was started to find Tenko standing   
there. She was wearing a flowing white night gown and her hair was done up in a   
bun.  
"I'm sorry. Couldn't sleep?" she asked.  
"No." Tenchi replied softly.  
"Me neither." Tenko said. She quickly took him hand and guided Tenchi   
outside onto the patio. The warm summer night breeze made her white gown   
flutter.  
"Tenchi, how did you tell them?" Tenko asked. She walked over the patio   
and out towards the pier. "How did you tell the girls you loved them?"  
"When they came back one by one I told them." Tenchi replied.  
Tenko turned around and look at Tenchi. Tenchi could not help but notice   
how beautiful she was, she was his counterpart in this universe and she was as   
beautiful as the girls back home.  
"What gave you the courage to tell them?" she asked.  
"The fear that if I didn't I might loose them again, and forever this   
time. That was part of it." He told her.  
"What was the other part?" she asked.  
"The hopes that they would all see past their differences, especially   
Ryoko and Aeka, and come to accept my feelings for them." Said Tenchi.  
Tenko turned around, the breeze tugged at her nightgown making it form   
close to her body. Tenchi averted his eyes but not in time to notice that she   
was beautiful and not just in the face either.  
"You love them don't you?" he asked her. "Akin, Ryuken, Samias, Mitoshi,   
and Kiyatto."  
The young woman's shoulders quivered and a soft sobbing drifted to   
Tenchi's ears in the wind. He walked up to her and turned her around to face   
him. Tenko's face was streaked with tears. He held her in his arms for a while   
letting her cry into his chest. The sobs subsided and she looked up into his   
face.  
"You have to tell them. Not for you but for them. Its tearing them apart   
inside not knowing, and its hurting you must as much." He told her. "Don't wait   
until something like what happened to me happens to you."  
Tenko stepped away from him for a moment and looked out over the water.   
"I don't know if I can." She said.  
"If you truly love them you will find the courage inside of you to tell   
them." Tenchi told her.  
The young girl turned around quickly, threw her arms around his neck and   
kissed Tenchi full on the lips. Instead of resisting her he drew her close   
feeling her small round breasts press against his chest. When they parted the   
tears on her face was gone.  
"Don't say anything to Ryuken about this, if he knew what I just did he'd   
probably try to lobotomize you." She said.  
"Why did you do that actually?" Tenchi asked. The experience of kissing   
himself, a female version of himself, was strange and pleasant all at the same   
time.  
"I wanted to experience what the girls did. They're really lucky to have   
guy like Tenchi." She told him.  
"Those guys in there are lucky to have a girl like you." Tenchi said back   
to her.  
  
Tenchi woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast wafting up from   
downstairs. He climbed out of his futon and went to the stairs. A very strange   
sight greeted him. Tenko and all the guys where seated on the floor of the   
living room all talking to each other. They were all sitting around her in a   
close semi circle. He walked passed and went into the kitchen where he was   
Achika making breakfast. It was then Tenchi noticed tears streaming down the   
woman's face.  
"Mother, is everything alright?" he asked her.  
She turned around and whipped the tears away with the hem of her apron.   
"Its my little girl. She's so grown up. I'm so happy for her." She said.  
"What happened?" Tenchi asked.  
"Something wonderful." Was all Achika would say before turning back to her   
work at the stove. He turned to leave for the bathroom when Ryuken materialized   
in his path.  
"I saw you with her last night." He said.  
"Listen, its not what you think..."Tenchi started to say.  
Ryuken did something that Tenchi was expecting at all. The man reached   
out and hugged him, hugged him like a brother, and then stepped back. "Thank   
you." He said before teleporting away.  
  
A week passed by at the other world Masaki house. Tenchi watched a   
transformation of the house that mirror the one he left behind. Unlike back   
home Tenko decided by marry them boys as soon as possible. Tenchi was honored   
to stand in the place of Tenko's father at the shrine. Tenko was beautiful in a   
white dress with the young men all wearing black two-piece suits. Katsuhito   
performed a ceremony that was both Shinto and Juraian. Achika cried the entire   
time and Tenchi stood beside her holding her hand through it all.  
That same day many family and friends who attended the weeding enjoyed a   
fully catered dinner. The weather outside was perfect, mostly due to Waso's   
weather control system, and some luck. The sun was setting and the light of the   
moon was shimmering off the surface of the lake like it did that faithful night.   
The pier was transformed into a dance floor. Tenko wore a strapless blue   
evening gown dancing slowly with Ryuken in her arms. A slow song from America   
played over the sound system, against supplied by Waso.  
In the distance, unnoticed by the others, swept in a thick gray fog. The   
song ended and Tenko and Ryuken kissed tenderly. Achika was to taken with the   
moment that she hugged Tenchi. He didn't mind it at all and returned her   
embrace.  
That was the last dance of the couples and now everyone was heading for   
the dance floor. Waso walked towards Tenchi and Achika and noticed the fog for   
the first time.  
"That wasn't on my sensors." He said. He conjured up his translucent   
computer and checked his instruments and weather control system.  
"Uh, Tenchi. I think you'd better see this." He said. Tenchi walked   
around and looked at the screen. Streams of incomprehensible bits of data flow   
across the screen that showed a map of the local area around the lake. A small   
red dot was blinking near the shrine on top of the mountain.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"A dimensional breach is forming." Waso said and looked at Tenchi with a   
smile.  
  
Everyone was told what was happening near the shrine and they all walked   
up the stairs and stopped just in front of the ancient building. Slowly a   
bright portal of white light began to form in front of them. Tenchi stood in   
front of them with Tenko and her new husbands standing next to her. Ryo-Ohki, a   
boy in this universe, was sitting on Samias's head with a little tuxedo bow   
around his neck.  
Five figures appeared from the portal. The light obscured their faces but   
their silhouettes told everyone that they were all women. The portal closed   
behind them once again shrouding the shrine in darkness. The reception   
partygoers walked around lighting torches stuck into the ground around the   
shrine to give them some light. The five figures that appeared from the portal   
started walking forward slowly at first, then one of them yelled out Tenchi's   
name and they all rushed forward into the light of the torches.  
"Tenchi!" the girls cried as they reached him and nearly tackled him to   
the ground. They were all talking at once, some kissing him and others just   
holding onto his with all their might.  
Tenko and the boys walked up to them and Ryoko looked up at them. She   
tapped on Aeka's shoulder and she looked up with wide eyes.  
"Oh my." She said looking to them together.  
"Girls, meet Tenko, Ryuken, Waso, Samias, Akin, Mitoshi, and Kiyatto."   
Tenchi said introducing his friends.  
Washu walked up to Waso and looked him over before looking at the rest of   
them. "Alternate universe counterparts." She said without much surprise.  
  
The rest of the night the boys spent some time getting to know the girls,   
learning about their life with Tenchi back in their universe. They learned   
about Tenchi's stay with them and what he did to make their marriage to Tenko   
possible. They all thanked Tenko and Achika for watching over Tenchi while he   
was with them.  
"I really owe him a great deal." Tenko said.  
"We have yet to drag Tenchi to the nearest shrine or chapel." Ryoko said.  
Katsuhito strolled up to them and cleared his throat. "Why not have it   
here, now." He said. For the first time in a long time Tenchi saw a smile   
actually cross his grandfather's face.  
For the second time that night the Masaki family and friends were greeted   
to an emotional wedding. A suit and dresses for Tenchi and the girls was   
hastily put together with the aid of Waso and his replication machines. The   
girls all stood next to Tenchi as they each exchanged vows with Tenchi and   
kissed. "Awwwwww!" the wedding guests all said when Tenchi kissed Sasami after   
exchanging vows with her.  
  
The next day Tenchi woke suddenly from a dream that meeting the girls and   
marrying them was all just a dream, but when he looked around him he sighed with   
relief. The girls were all sleeping peacefully around him in nightgowns they   
borrowed from Tenko. The living room had been turned into a large bedroom for   
them with several bed pallets laid out together so they could all sleep in once   
place.  
Tenchi did see that Sasami was missing and then he noticed the smell of   
food from the kitchen. He didn't have to guess where she was. Slowly he   
stepped over the sleeping girls and walked into the kitchen where sure enough   
Sasami and Achika were working.  
"Morning Tenchi." Sasami said sweetly.  
"Having Sasami around reminds me of the days when Tenko was still a little   
girl." Achika told him.  
Tenchi walked over to his youngest wife and kissed her softly on the cheek. "She brings a little bit of sunshine into my life everyday." He said and Sasami blushed furiously. Slowly the rest started to filter down from upstairs and Tenchi helped the girls clean up the living room and put the padding away.  
Tenko and her husbands tried the meal prepared for them by Sasami and were surprised at how good it was. "Wow, Sasami this is really good." Tenko said cheerfully. "It really is good, I couldn't have done better." Samias added.  
Thank you, it's the least I could do for all you've done for us." Said Sasami.  
  
When midday came everyone gathered at the Masaki Shrine one last time. Waso and Washu were both working at their consoles side by side for several minutes. The rest just chatted with one another, saying their goodbyes and farewells. Tenko walked up to Tenchi and wrapper her arms around him hugging him tightly.  
"You're responsible for all the happiness I have in my life now. I hope your life is just as happy too." She tells him.  
"Thank you, and good luck Tenko." He replies.  
Washu turns to the gathered group. "Ok, Waso and I working together have setup a quick portal back home to the house in our dimension." She told them.  
"That's great." Said Sasami cheerfully.  
"I'll monitor this destabilizing of the Megaverse Washu told me about and relay anything I find to her." Said Waso.  
"So, what about Gannondorf?" Ryoko asked.  
Washu turned from her computer and said, "I have a possible lock on what universe he is in. We can jump from my lab to that location when we get back home."  
"Good. I'm give that guy a piece of my mind." Said Mihoshi.  
"I had something more painful in mind." Replied Ryoko.  
A portal opened a few seconds later between Washu and Waso. The two families some final hugs before Tenchi and the girls left. As the portal closed and Tenchi and the girls were out of sight Tenko sighed.  
"I wish we could have had time to go to his universe. I miss father so very much." Ryuken squeezed her hand softly and smiled at her. "Someday, my Tenko." He told her.  
  
==============================  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Stay Tune for Episode 6: No Need for Goddesses  
  
The Gang jumps to the universe Gannondorf is in and find he's been up to no good. Tenchi and the Girls find themselves teaming up with a certain college student and three honest to goodness Goddesses to put a stop to Gannondorf's wicked schemes. 


	6. Episode 6

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Universe is a registered copyright and trademark of AIC and Pioneer. All Rights Reserved. This work of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.  
  
==============================  
  
NOTES: My latest obsession right now is the series Oh My Goddess! It came from the same studio that gave us Tenchi Muyo, so using it as crossover material is pretty easy. Actually, the two series fit together surprising well. It works best with the Tenchi OAV characters rather than the Tenchi TV characters, but it still works. A full Tenchi OAV/OMG crossover is forthcoming but until then here is my first attempt.  
  
==============================  
  
TENCHI UNIVERSE II EPISODE 6: NO NEED FOR GODDESSES By Michael "The-Zorch" Haney  
  
==============================  
  
Cherry blossoms were blooming covering the land in a beautiful blanket of radiant colors. The cool spring breeze wafted in sending a wind chime spinning and making the branches of the trees sway as if dancing to the unheard melody of the changing seasons. A sign hung from a door written in elegant Kanji saying, "Morrisato Mansion". A soft sound drifted in the wind from an open window, a voice singing softly. A voice seeming in tune with the chorus of the breeze and the symphony of the rustling leaves.  
  
So sweet and kind are his words  
When he is kind to me  
So loving is his touch when  
He is so near me  
How I love him so and know  
When he looks at me  
With his soft eyes he will  
Love me forever more.  
  
The singer's voice was filled with a loveliness that was only rivaled by her own beautiful appearance. Her brown hair hung down the back of her blue dress and playfully swayed in the breeze that came in through the open window. In her soft, supple hands she held a bowl and a wire whisk. Singing oh so softly she mixed the ingredients she so lovingly mixed together until it became a creamy batter. Satisfied with her work the vision of beauty took the bowl to a muffin tray and put a spoonful of batter into each cup. Humming her tune now, the beautiful cook placed the baking tray into the oven with flawless grace.  
  
My god she is so beautiful, Keiichi Morrisato thought to himself as he watched his girlfriend of four years from the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Keiichi. Dinner will be ready at six o'clock, is that alright?" the beautiful cook asked him in a voice that was as soft as a summer's rain.  
  
"That's just fine." He replied. Keiichi walked the rest of the way to her and wrapped his arms around her supple waist.  
  
"I love you Belldandy, you're so beautiful, and every day your with me is better than the last." He told her.  
  
Belldandy blushed furiously before kissing the love of her life with all the emotion in her heart. It has been a year since the incident with Celestine and the experience of what they went through together, and their passage through the Judgment Gate had a positive effect on their relationship. Over the past year they had become more intimate and loving. They took pleasure in being in each other's arms and the touch of each other's lips. Yes, since then things had certainly changed for the better.  
  
"Give her some tongue, Keiichi."  
  
The two lovers had been oblivious to everything around them while their lips touched, but that comment instantly snapped them back to reality. The voice was soft and sensual, but deeper than Belldandy's.  
  
"Urd!" Belldandy scolded.  
  
Urd stood in the doorway that connected the kitchen with the living room. She looked at the two of them with a crooked smile and the tight fitting jump suit she was wearing did little to hide her curvaceous figure.  
  
"Just trying to spice things up for you two." Urd replied with a mirthful tone. As if she needed to do anything to improve things, Keiichi said to himself. She was well aware of the fact that they had their first time several months ago and almost every night since then. The joyful, radiant glow on Belldandy's face every morning was evidence enough.  
  
"We are doing just fine thank you." Keiichi said respectfully and squeezed Belldandy's hand softly. She responded by caresses his fingers.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll go see what mischief Skuld is up to." Urd said in parting before sauntering gracefully and just a little seductively down the hall.  
  
Keiichi sighed. "She means well." Said Belldandy.  
  
"Like we need help spicing things up, eh?" Keiichi said with a wink.  
  
Belldandy blushed furiously in a way that Keiichi thought was so cute. He couldn't help himself, he reached his hand behind her head and drew her in for a soft kiss.  
  
When they parted Belldandy laid her head on his shoulder. "You are so good to me, Keiichi."  
  
"Because I love you so very much, Bell." He told her.  
  
She sighed contentedly happy to be in the loving embrace of the man who meant more to her than anything in the entire universe.  
  
Status displays started registering abnormal readings. In the past few months it had become a normal occurrence, but nonetheless it was a subject of great interest and concern for Peorth. The command center of Yggdrasil, the nerve center for the Ultimate Force System operated and protected by the gods and goddesses in heaven, was a bustle with activity as techs quickly worked their consoles.  
  
"Peorth, it is as we feared. The four agents we sent, their, their, their network lines have been severed." Said one of the techs. She was a beautiful Class 2 goddess.  
  
Peorth, herself a Class 1 goddesses with no restrictions, stood up from her command chair. This was grave news indeed. Whenever a goddesses network link was broken it meant one of two things. One, either the gods themselves severed the link, or they were dead. The first prospect was very unlikely, but the latter was just too awful to fathom.  
  
"Run a level 2 diagnostic. I want to be certain before I take this to the high council." She ordered.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Peorth sat back down at her seat and studied the main display. A few months back the anomalies started, small tears in space-time, but no real cause could be found. Recently it was discovered that a man was the cause of it all on Earth, and thus the four agents were sent to investigate. They were Class 1 goddesses and highly decorated in their service to Yggdrasil.  
  
"Patch me through to Morrisato's place. Time to tell the others what's going on." Peorth ordered.  
  
Urd rarely walked through the house. She was content with floating around, but this time she decided to do it the "mortal way". As she passed the small dinning room the hall phone rang.  
  
"Morrisato residence." She said after picking up the receiver.  
  
"Urd, its Peorth."  
  
"Well, haven't heard from you in a while." Urd replied with laughter in her voice.  
  
"I thought I'd let you know about something we've been monitoring up here in Yggdrasil for the past two months." Peorth told her.  
  
"What's happening?" Urd asked, seriousness in her voice now.  
  
"A man, we're not sure who, with great power is altering space- time on Earth. We sent four class 1 goddess with no restrictions to deal with the situation and we've lost all contact with them. Urd, their network links have been cut off. We can't locate them either." Peorth told her. Her voice deepened when she spoke of the four agents.  
  
Despite her darkly tanned skin, Urd turned white suddenly. She understood the gravity of what that meant. "Is this man a god?" she asked.  
  
"If he is he isn't anywhere in our database, and he certainly doesn't have network access. We have been unsuccessful in identifying him." Peorth told her.  
  
"What is it you want me to do?" asks Urd.  
  
"Nothing for now. If this man can take on four class 1 goddesses by himself you wouldn't stand much of a chance yourself. Just keep your eyes open and report anything out of the ordinary." Peorth replied.  
  
"Will do. Seems like around this time last year we had a major crisis. Keiichi and Belldandy will be pleased." Urd said with some sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Tell them I'm sorry for spoiling their happiness with bad news. Hopefully we can get this cleared up without getting any of you involved this time." Peorth said.  
  
"Thanks, I'll let them know. Bye." Urd replied before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Who was that sis?" Belldandy asked from the kitchen.  
  
Here we go again, Urd thought to herself as she walked back to the kitchen to tell them all the news from Yggdrasil.  
  
"Peorth! I'm getting an anomalous reading exactly 15 miles due east of Belldandy's residence on Earth. It's a localized space-time disturbance!" a younger tech, a veteran of the struggle against Celestine's virus a year before.  
  
"Is it him?" she asked.  
  
"No, this one is forming by itself. Remote sensor data suggests that whatever is opening it is doing so from outside of this ethereal plain." The tech reported.  
  
"Something is breaking through space-time from outside of this universe?" Peorth said in surprise. It was more of a statement rather than a question.  
  
"Confirmed, something is definitely breaking through into this universe. Estimated time of penetration is sixty seconds." Another tech announced.  
  
"Give me a visual!" Peorth ordered.  
  
The main screen changed to a view of a grassy plain surrounded by trees nestled in the bustling college town of Nekomi. Suddenly a bright flash filled the screen and a swirling gateway to another universe appeared.  
  
"Reading what appears to be six humanoid life forms coming through the rift. One registers as human but the others are unidentified species." A tech announced.  
  
"Monitor them, I want to see why they are here." Peorth ordered.  
  
Tenchi looked around, they had appeared in the middle of what looked like a large city park. From the signs written in Kanji he could tell they were still in Japan. He also hoped that nobody noticed their arrival. Washu already had her translucent computer out scanning the area.  
  
"He's definitely here. I don't know what he's up to but local subspace is a mess." Washu told them.  
  
"Well, lets go get the bastard." Ryoko said as she started to hover off the ground.  
  
"This is strange. I can't get a fix on his exact location. There seems to be something interfering." Washu said.  
  
"Is he deliberately doing this?" Aeka asked her looking at the display over Washu's should but not comprehending any of the information on the screen.  
  
"There are three unidentified energy sources 15 miles due west of us. They are the source of the interference." Washu explained.  
  
"Fifteen miles is a good distance to walk in a city." Said Tenchi.  
  
"No problem. Ryo-Ohki!" Ryoko replied.  
  
"NO!" Washu shouted.  
  
Ryo-Ohki had already jumped off Sasami's head and was headed into the air. Washu's shout startled her and she fell from the sky into the young princess' outstretched arms.  
  
"We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. That could give our presence away to him, if he doesn't already know we're here, but that's not likely." Washu said.  
  
Ryoko put her hands on her hips and asked, "Ok little Miss Smarty Pants how do you suggest we get there then?" As if on queue a sound caught their attention. The gang turned to see a city transit bus rolling down a nearby street.  
  
"That answers your question I hope?"  
  
"So far they haven't shown any sign of being hostile." Peorth said to herself. One of the techs at the main console tapped quickly a sequence of commands. "Ma'am, if the visitors maintain their current traveling course they will be heading straight for Belldandy's place."  
  
"Put it on the main screen." Peorth ordered.  
  
A map of Nekomi appeared on the screen with Keiichi and Belldandy's house pin pointed by a circle, and the visitors represented with a red line. "They are heading for Belldandy's, but what's it all mean?" Peorth asked.  
  
"What are your orders ma'am?" the tech asked.  
  
"Get me the house. So far these people haven't proven they are dangerous but lets not take any chances." Peorth told her.  
  
Skuld walked down the hallway at the house. The smell of her big sister's cooking filled the air with a delicious aroma. The phone rang just as she was passing it. Very rarely did she pick up the phone, mostly it was Urd or Belldandy that did that, but this time Skuld felt compelled to pick up it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Skuld, is that you?" asked the person on the other end.  
  
"Yes, but how did you know my name?" Skuld asked in surprise.  
  
"Skuld, its Peorth is Urd or Belldandy in?" the caller asked.  
  
"Urd went out but Belldandy is here. Hold on." Skuld said, laid down the phone and ran to the kitchen. A few minutes later Belldandy followed by Keiichi and Skuld came down the hall.  
  
"Hello?" said Belldandy.  
  
"Bell, its Peorth. Did Urd fill you in on what's been happening so far?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Yes, but its very confusing." Belldandy replied.  
  
"Tell me about it. Anyway, I have some information for you. We've been monitor a group of people who came through a dimensional rift about ten minutes ago." Peorth told her.  
  
"Oh my." Belldandy replied.  
  
"So far they haven't proven themselves hostile, but they appear to be heading in your direction." Peorth said.  
  
"I see. What should I do?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Well, as I said they haven't shown signs they are hostile so use your own desecration but above all don't let your guard down either." Peorth told her.  
  
"I will, thank you." Belldandy replied and hung up the phone.  
  
"Bell, what's happening?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"We're having company." Was all she's say as she turned towards the kitchen.  
  
The gang got off the bus across from what looked like an old shrine building and house. The ancient house and shrine looked like they were centuries old yet had a fully restored look to them at the same time.  
  
"This is really weird, one of the energy sources isn't here. It's far across town. The other two are still in the house." said Washu.  
  
"Lets go." Said Ryoko as she rolled up her sleeves and was about to charge up her sword.  
  
"Hold on! Don't go rushing in there. We don't know what the nature of this energy is. Lets take this one step at a time." Washu told her.  
  
"She's right Ryoko." Said Tenchi.  
  
"Alright." Ryoko sighed in defeat.  
  
Slowly they approached the house walking up the cobblestone walk that lead to the front door. A sound to one side attracts where attention and they watched a strange robot raking up the cherry blossom pedals that fell in the yard. Washu looked at the mechanical man for a moment before calling up her translucent computer.  
  
"That robot is primitive, but still beyond the technological capability of the humans on this planet." She announced.  
  
"Who cares its just a dumb robot." Snorted Ryoko.  
  
The sound of footsteps in front of them on the walkway startled them. A figure had opened the front door and was standing there as if waiting for them to come in.  
  
"I was told that you were expected. Please come in." the figure said. It was a young man around Tenchi's age. The girls had to admit he was cute, but not as cute as their Tenchi though.  
  
The young man led them into the house. Respectfully everyone removed their shoes before stepping into the home. "My name is Keiichi, and this is my house. Can I get you anything like some tea or anything?" he asked them.  
  
"Tea would be pleasant." Aeka replied.  
  
"It will only be a moment." Keiichi told them and left the room. He walked as fast as he could down the hallway towards the kitchen where Belldandy was arranging a tray with a teapot and some cookies for the visitors.  
  
"They seem friendly enough, a little strange though, their hair is a weird color." Keiichi told her.  
  
Belldandy finished her work and picked up the tray. "Lets go meet our guests, ok." Keiichi nodded with a smile. "Sure."  
  
Tenchi wasn't sure what to make of the current situation. The young man Keiichi seemed friendly and had even offered them some tea. The house was modest at best, a typical Japanese home that was very different from the more Western design of his own home by the lake in Ohkayama. The door to the room slid open slowly and everyone looked up. They were all expecting Keiichi to return, and he did but who returned with him was what drew everyone's attention. The girls stifled a gasp when they looked upon the face of the woman who entered the room. Tenchi himself was stunned. Many of the girls with whom he was now married were the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his entire life. Ryoko and Aeka both could easily give the most beautiful super models in the world a run for their money. However, he was a little ashamed to admit that the lovely creature that just entered the room made them all pale in comparison, and she wasn't even Japanese either. Ryoko noticed the glazed-over look in Tenchi's eyes and pinched his arm.  
  
"Ouch. What was that for?"  
  
"For daydreaming."  
  
"You don't honestly think that I'd-"  
  
"No, never, but I'm just making sure."  
  
The lovely creature smiled and spoke with a voice that was like the ring of clear crystal spoken in perfect Nihongo. "Hello, I'm Belldandy. Welcome to our home."  
  
"Uh, hello." Everyone said at once, still stunned.  
  
"I brought us some tea and a few snacks, if that's alright?" Belldandy asked. Sasami was shocked at the perfect flavor and texture of the cookies, they were better than hers. The tea was great too. The conversation started with some small talk and introductions. Tenchi introduced himself and all of the girls, he left out the fact that they were all his wives and that they were aliens. Washu was the one who brought up the question many of them wanted answered.  
  
"How did you know we were coming?" asked Washu.  
  
Belldandy was taken aback a bit, she wasn't sure how to explain that part. She did not want to reveal she was a Goddess to these people, at least not yet.  
  
"Some friends of ours saw your arrival and told us you were headed this way." Bell answered. Washu scratched her chin, the girls seemed to be telling the truth, or was either a very good liar. So far she didn't do anything to make them thing otherwise, and her instruments didn't detect any foreign chemicals in the food or tea.  
  
"We're here looking for someone." Said Ryoko.  
  
"Oh, found someone I'd say." Bell smiled happily.  
  
"No, this we're looking for a man." Ryoko continued.  
  
"He's about six foot two, with green skin, pointed ears, and a really nasty disposition." Washu explained. "Have you seen anyone like that?"  
  
Could that be the man Peorth warned us about?, Belldandy thought. Green skin would certainly stand out in a city this size. These people are from another world, perhaps he's an escape criminal perhaps or a rogue scientist. Belldandy decided to go out on a limb, it would probably reveal what she was but these people didn't seem to be a danger, and didn't seem to be in league with the man causing trouble on Earth.  
  
"I haven't seen a man like that, but to tell the truth there is a man causing trouble here." Bell told her. Washu's eyebrow did a Spock Maneuver.  
  
"He has been altering the fabric of space and time here." Belldandy continued. "We don't know what he wants here, or why he is doing what he is doing."  
  
"His name is Gannondorf and he is nobody to mess with." Tenchi spoke up. "He nearly killed us the first time we ran into him." Belldandy gasped, that clinched it, they aren't in league with him.  
  
"What does he want?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"He's messing with the Megaverse." Said Washu.  
  
Belldandy gasped very loudly this time and jumped up to her feet. She knew exactly what that was and it did not bode well at all. In fact, it was extremely bad. "The Megaverse, but to what end?" she asked.  
  
"To take it over." Washu explained.  
  
"That can't be done!" shouted a voice from the hall, the voice of a girl perhaps around Sasami's age. A very pretty little girl with dark hair came into the room and kneeled down next to her sister. Belldandy had recovered from the initial shock of what Washu had said and sat down next to her little sister. Like Belldandy this little girl had the same strange blue markings on her face.  
  
"No mortal can take over the Megaverse." The girl added.  
  
"Who said this guy was a mortal." Washu retorted.  
  
"Well, he can't be a God, so what is he?" the girl asked her angrily.  
  
"We don't know." Tenchi answered, hoping to defuse the situation.  
  
"What we do know is that he has a powerful magical artifact that he's using to alter space-time." Said Washu.  
  
"An artifact?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"An artifact, when speaking of items with magical properties, is the most powerful in existence." Washu explained. "The one he is using is called the Triforce."  
  
Belldandy and the little girl both covered their mouths with their hands as they stifled terrified gasps. Washu did another Spock Maneuver. These people know quite a bit, or understand quite a bit more than they should., she thought.  
  
"Ok, what we say seems to buzz your tower pretty badly." Washu said. "Who are you people, really?" Ryoko asked, cutting Washu off. The pink haired scientist shot her a withering glance.  
  
"This is my little sister Skuld, my sister Urd is out right out on an errand." Belldandy replied. "We are, how can I explain this, we are Goddesses."  
  
Everyone's eyes went as wide as sauce pans at that. Everyone except Keiichi who sat quietly sipping his tea. "Goddesses, really?" Sasami asked, excitement in her young eyes. Belldandy nodded with a smile.  
  
"No wonder you're so pretty." Sasami giggled. Belldandy giggled a bit and blushed.  
  
"Hmmm, then that would explain the weird energy readings I'm getting from you and your sister, and I assume the other source is Urd." Washu said. She called up her translucent computer, surprising their three hosts, and called up a display of the frequencies.  
  
"We came here because the energy coming from the three of you is jamming my instruments preventing me from locating Gannon's exactly location." Washu went on.  
  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry." Belldandy apologized.  
  
Skuld reached over and tried to touch the computer but her hand passed right through it. "How are you doing that?" she asked. Washu smiled, "You might not understand it." Skuld put her hands on her hips. "Did you see that robot outside when you came up to the house?" she asked. Washu nodded. "I made that." Skuld told her.  
  
Washu frowned, "It's pretty primitive."  
  
"PRIMITIVE!" Skuld yelled.  
  
"Skuld, setting down, these people are our guests." Belldandy scolded her.  
  
"She called my robot primitive, no science on Earth could make a robot like him, none!" Skuld exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, try to understand this then, my computer is slightly out of phase with local space-time but vibrates in sync with my molecular wave patterns." Washu told her. Skuld smiled with a wide grin. "Thus you can interface with it but anything else will pass right through it as if it wasn't there." She said and Washu nodded.  
  
"You harnessed one of the fundamentals laws of Quantum Physics." Skuld went on. Skuld began giving a lecture on how it was done, even going so far as to pull out a small slate board and writing out many of the mathematical computations. Nobody else in the room except for Washu could understand what she was saying. Ryoko very quickly fell asleep where she was sitting, nobody seemed to notice.  
  
"I'm impressed, you know your stuff." Washu smiled, at last somebody who understood her. Skuld was feeling the same way.  
  
Aeka had sat quietly, content to let Washu and Tenchi explain things, but now that they were revealing secrets to one another she decided to speak up.  
  
"Maybe we can help each other with this crisis." She suggested.  
  
"That would be a very bad idea, we already sent four class one Goddesses with no restrictions to confront this Gannon and we've lost all contact with them." Belldandy explained.  
  
"You don't think that they are-" Aeka gasped.  
  
"I hope not." Belldandy told her.  
  
"But we can't let him get away with what he's doing either." said Mihoshi. "As a Galaxy Police Officer its my duty to deal with him."  
  
"This isn't your average criminal." Washu warned her. "Remember the last time we came toe to toe with him, he blasted Tenchi off into another universe."  
  
"Well, you could call that both a bad and good thing, look what happened after we found him." Ryoko said, after waking up. The girls all smiled wistfully and looked over at Tenchi with sparkles in their eyes. Belldandy noticed immediately, in fact she 'felt' something special about these people the moment she met them. It all seemed to revolve around the young man.  
  
"This might be a little hard to explain, but we are 'all' married to Tenchi." Washu told their hosts.  
  
Keiichi choked and spat out his tea. "What!?" he exclaimed. He looked over at Tenchi. "You're married to 'all' of them?" he asked in shock.  
  
Tenchi didn't sigh, he just smiled happily and replied, "It's complicated."  
  
"No duh!" Keiichi shot back.  
  
"I sensed something special about all of you when you came here." Belldandy said happily. "There was the sweet feeling of love between all of you, but I didn't understand why until now."  
  
Many miles away Gannondorf stood in the center of a run down warehouse. He held out his hand, opening his palm. The three pieces of the Triforce floated into the air and began to rotate in a circular pattern. The three triangular amulets began glowing brightly.  
  
"All goes well here, I had a slight interruption recently, but everything is now on schedule." He said.  
  
"You have done well, Gannondorf." A voice said from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. "I misjudged you."  
  
"Any further contact with the boy and his harem?" the voice asked.  
  
"None at this time, but one of them possesses a strong grasp of advanced knowledge." Gannon replied. "It is only a matter of time before I see them again."  
  
"Remember the deal, do not kill the boy." The voice said.  
  
"I remember, I could have killed him before, but I just threw him into another world." Gannon laughed.  
  
"See that you do, the boy is mine." The voice warned.  
  
"What of the divinities protecting this dimension?" Gannon asked. "The distraction I spoke of was four of them trying to stop me, they were quite beautiful really, it was a shame I had to turn them into stone." He looked over to his right at a collection of four beautiful stone statues. They were all women and quite striking to look at.  
  
"They may be a problem, I will deal with them." The voice replied.  
  
"I have one last thing to do and then I will be finished here." Gannon said. "I will then move on to the next world and start again there."  
  
"Excellent, you will hear from me again when you have finished here." The voice said, then the Triforce stopped moving and fell back into Gannon's hand.  
  
The girls who managed through the entire Celestine Virus crisis now sat at the consoles of the Ultimate Force System. Peorth was happy to have them back, they were veterans at dealing with serious problems like this. She watched for any further activity from the mysterious man and any sign of the missing Goddesses. One of the girls spoke up.  
  
"Peorth, we're getting a call from the Morrisato Residence." She said.  
  
"Huh?" Peorth said in surprise. We usually call them.  
  
"Patching it through." The goddess replied.  
  
"Peorth, we met those people and boy do we have some info for you." Urd said on the other end of the link.  
  
"Who are they?" Peorth asked.  
  
"They're trying to catch that man, and his name is Gannondorf." Urd said.  
  
"Why is he doing this?" Peorth asked.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone, then Urd replied, "He's trying to take over the Megaverse, Peorth he has the Triforce of Power." Goddess First Class Peorth nearly fell out of her chair, the girls at the Yggdrasil command consoles looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"Oh no, how did he get his hands on that, it was being safeguarded by one of our best in another universe." Peorth breathed.  
  
"I don't know all the details about that, and our guests know little about its origins." Urd told her.  
  
"Urd, that artifact holds the keys to space and time, its very dangerous." Peorth warned.  
  
"I'm aware of that." Urd replied.  
  
"Who exactly are these people and how did they all get mixed into this?" Peorth asked. People who can travel from one universe to another on their own were not a usual occurrence; unless...  
  
"This one Belldandy told me because I wasn't here when they arrived." Urd said. "They are one man, five girls, and one creature that looks like a half-cat half-rabbit. It's cute though. The man is Tenchi Masaki, a resident of Earth in his universe but he is related to the royal family of an alien empire called Jurai. The rest are Princess Aeka, her little sister Princess Sasami, some kind of alien cop named Mihoshi, a former space pirate named Ryoko, and an alien scientist named Washu. The cat creature is Ryo-Ohki."  
  
"Sounds like a rather motley crew." Peorth smirked. A Prince, two Princesses, a space cop, a former space criminal, and a scientist. Geeze, what a combination. "And get this, they are all married to Tenchi Masaki." Urd added.  
  
"Huh?" Peorth and the Yggdrasil girls all said at once. "But, how did they all get mixed up with this guy?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Apparently it all started in their home universe." Urd told her. She explained the story of Minagi and the initial confrontation with Gannondorf on the resort planet.  
  
"So, they've taken it upon themselves to stop him." Said Peorth scratching her chin.  
  
"Looks like it." Urd replied.  
  
"If he has the Triforce it explains how he may have taken out four class one Goddesses by himself." Peorth said with a twinge of anger in her voice. "I will need to inform the council about this."  
  
"When Bell told me that's what he had, I immediately assumed it was because of that." Urd reasoned.  
  
Peorth sat back and sighed. Last time this year they had the problem with Celestine, and now a mad man was running around with an amulet that gave him the power of ten Gods. "What do your friends there intend to do?" she asked.  
  
"Our Goddesses powers apparently jam their ability to locate him, so Washu is working on a filtering program to get around it so we can find out where he is." Urd explained. "After that, I don't know, these people seemed determined to take him on."  
  
"Whatever the case, we can't let this man continue what he is doing." Peorth said. "Our preliminary reports coming from the system suggest that a total dimensional breakdown could occur at any moment. We have emergency time-space restructuring protocols in place, but they aren't enough. Our last resort may be a full reformat."  
  
Urd gasped, "My God, Peorth do you know what that could means!?"  
  
"I'm well aware of the risk, a reformat could radically effect the Earth, even move it back into space-time." Peorth replied. "Perhaps revert civilization back to a primitive form."  
  
"Primitive form!" Urd exclaimed. "It could blow them back into the Stone Ages, literally!"  
  
"If we don't this world could merge with another, Yggdrasil isn't designed for that, the system could crash, perhaps for good!" Peorth shot back.  
  
Urd sighed and replied in a softer tone, "I know."  
  
"I have to go to the council with all of this, I'll let you know what they decide later." Peorth told her softly.  
  
"Alright, we'll be here." Urd replied. "Bye." She hung up the phone and walked back into the living room where Belldandy and Skuld were sitting with the girls. Keiichi and Tenchi were outside on the back porch talking.  
  
"How did Peorth take it?" Belldandy asked Urd.  
  
Urd laughed, "Not too well I'm afraid, and the situation is getting worse."  
  
"What do you mean?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Peorth is suggesting using a reformat to restore the time-space balance to the universe." Urd explained. Belldandy and Skuld both gasped in shock, their hands flew up to their mouths.  
  
"What does that mean?" Washu asked.  
  
Urd turned and looked at the pink haired genius. Skuld told her that this one was very knowledgeable, perhaps even more knowledgeable than she was. "A reformat is a high-level restructuring of the space-time fabric of the universe on the quantum level." Urd explained. "Or at least that's how it was once explained to me."  
  
Washu immediately had out her computer and started typing furiously. She looked at the screen and gasped in shock. "They can't do that!" she exclaimed. "The space-time flux created would knock this world back in time thousands of years!"  
  
"We may have little choice." Urd told her calmly.  
  
"So they'd be knocked back in time, so what." Said Ryoko as she sipped a cup of sake.  
  
Washu turned and shouted at her, "You don't understand, the humans of this world would revert back to cave men and women!"  
  
"Oh my!" Mihoshi gasped.  
  
"You mean this 'reformat' would rewrite history." Said Aeka.  
  
Urd nodded. "A reformat was never ever used, it existed just in case it was ever needed." Belldandy explained.  
  
"I can restore the damage done a lot better than that, but we need to find and take Gannondorf out first." Said Washu.  
  
The Goddesses looked at her in surprise. "You can." Skuld said with some skepticism. Washu smiled at her like a Cheshire cat. "Did we tell you, I'm the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe." She said. With that A and B popped up and began cheering...  
  
"Washu, Washu, Washu!" "She's our gal!" "If she can't do it!" "Nobody else ever will!"  
  
Ryoko looked over at the Goddesses who all had startled looks on their faces. "Uh, you get used to her after a while." She said.  
  
"We've got an intruder!" one of the girls at the Yggdrasil command console announced.  
  
"Where?" Peorth asked quickly, she got up from her command chair and ran down to the girl's workstation.  
  
"They came in through remote satellite 14a using an old outdated level one access code." The girl said.  
  
"Satellite 14a, that hasn't been used in millions of years." Says Peorth. She looks at the display that now showed the access code. "What is the intruder doing?" she asked.  
  
"The command entry security log system has been disabled, we can't tell what's been done!" one of the other girls shouted. "Reading critical failures in sections four through nine!"  
  
"Trace that connection!" Peorth ordered.  
  
The girls worked their workstations franticly. "Tracing, five percent, ten, fifteen percent, twenty." The girl in front of Peorth announced.  
  
"Virus body detected near main system core!" one of the others warned. "It's taking out our network connections, we'll loose contact with the Earth if we don't stop it!"  
  
"Surround the virus with a firewall and begin eradication." Peorth ordered. "Got it, virus is moving into section Y, initializing firewall!" the girl shouted gleefully. "Good work girls." Peorth smiled. "How is the trace?"  
  
"Sixty five percent, seventy...oh drat, we just lost connection, whoever they were just disconnected." The girl tech said sadly.  
  
"Trace indicates the connection came from outside of our universe, the access code is still in the system but who it belongs to has been erased from the database." Another girls reported. "Maybe by the intruder him or herself."  
  
"Yggdrasil is functioning at a thirty seven percent loss, at this rate we can't do a reformat or much of anything else." Another reported.  
  
"Virus eradicated!" yet another of the girls shouted triumphantly.  
  
"Good work!" Peorth said encouragingly, but she was afraid at the same time. The timing of all this was just too good. Whoever this Gannondorf was he had help from the outside, with Yggdrasil in this state they can't do anything to stop him. "I'm going to the high council, try to reestablish a connection to the Morrisato residence before I get back." Peorth ordered. "Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, and these stranger are our only hope now."  
  
Keiichi thought his life had been exciting with Belldandy's sudden appearance, the problems with the Ultimate Force System that almost tore them apart from one another, and then Celestine. After listening to Tenchi's misadventures with the girls on Earth, Washu's Dimensional Tuner, and then the journey to Jurai to clear their names and face Kagato mad his past troubles seem puny by comparison. No matter what he and Bell faced they had never been in any real mortal danger, but Tenchi could have easily lost his life several times. Now they were yet another quest that could ultimately spell doom for them all if they don't succeed.  
  
Tenchi began to relate the story of how he and girls got engaged and married in the first place. He explained about the death of Kiyone and how it tore them all apart. He even sent into detail about his trip to the universe were the girls were boys.  
  
"That must have been weird." Said Keiichi.  
  
"Ryoko made a good looking guy I have to admit." Tenchi laughed and scratched the back of his head. "But it was that experience that really clinched it all, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I've thought about proposing to Belldandy." Keiichi said. "I love her very much, I want to spend the rest of my life with her."  
  
"She is very sweet, you're lucky to have a girl like her." Tenchi told him. "She reminds me a little of Sasami."  
  
"She's the little girl, right?" Keiichi asked.  
  
Tenchi nodded, "I know she's a little young to marry and all, but we know our limits for now, and our relationship is a special one."  
  
"I love her just as strongly as the rest of them." Tenchi went on.  
"They all really love you, I can tell." Keiichi smiled looking back towards the open door to the living room.  
  
"They'd all do anything for me." Tenchi sighed. "Ryoko is the worst, I'm afraid she'd actually die for me if she saw no other way out of a situation."  
  
"Bell is pretty devoted to me too." Keiichi replied.  
  
The sound of beeping drew Tenchi's attention and he was a little robot walk by with a yard rake. The little robot moved over to a pile of leaves and began to rake them towards a compost bin. "Skuld made that a long time ago, she's really good with electronics and stuff." Said Keiichi.  
  
Tenchi laughed, "Just like Washu, but I bet Skuld doesn't have an ego the size of Mt. Everest." Keiichi chuckled a bit, he gathered that from the exchange between the two geniuses earlier. "She isn't crazy, I've known her long enough to know that, and she is just eccentric." Tenchi went on. "You would be too if you were as old as she is."  
  
"How old is she?" Keiichi asked while doing a Spock Maneuver.  
  
"Twenty thousand years." Tenchi replied slowly.  
  
Keiichi sat back and said, "Whoa."  
  
"I once resisted all the attention I got from the girls, I'd pry Ryoko off of me when she glomped me, I tried to avoid Aeka's subtle hints, Washu scared the hell of me for a long time, but the only one I wasn't nervous around was Sasami." Tenchi told him. "Then, there was also Kiyone. I felt comfortable around her, I could talk to her and she'd listen to me without fawning all over me like the others. I really miss her."  
  
"What happened to her?" Keiichi asked, he was almost afraid to ask from the tone of Tenchi's voice.  
  
"After we cleared our names on planet Jurai and restored the proper government there I went back to Earth, alone." Tenchi explained. "The others scattered across the galaxy. Mihoshi and Kiyone were back on patrol in space, they ran into some space pirates who out gunned them."  
  
Keiichi put two and two together from that statement. He put his hand on Tenchi's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry I dredged that up."  
  
Tenchi took a deep breath forcing himself not to cry. "I have to be able to talk about it, if I don't it will eat me up inside." He said.  
  
"When I was back on Earth I thought I would be happy, no more chaos, no more yelling, screaming lovesick girls making my life miserable." Tenchi added. "But, as the days passed I started missing all the attention they gave me, I even wandered over to Kiyone and Mihoshi's old apartment once, and the cave where we accidentally freed Washu from her prison capsule."  
  
Keiichi blinked, "Prison capsule?"  
  
"Long story." Tenchi replied with a smile.  
  
A peel of thunder overhead interrupted the two. Tenchi and Keiichi looked up into the sky and saw a huge formation of dark clouds in the distance. "That's funny, the weatherman didn't say we'd have rain today." Keiichi said.  
  
Belldandy was impressed by Sasami's prowess in the kitchen. Dinner was still in the oven baking, but the little girl wanted to add her own special touch to the meal with one of her own dishes. The girls ignored the sound of rolling thunder outside. Urd and Ryoko went on a tour of the house, it was a flat, smaller than Tenchi's place back in Ohkayama. They headed for the front door to go visit the shrine outside when the phone rang.  
  
"I wonder who that is?" Urd said.  
  
Ryoko hovered up behind her when Urd picked it up. Ryoko's keen hearing picked up the sound of loud static. Urd could hear someone on the other end, she made out her name, the voice sounded familiar. The line improved just a little when Urd heard the voice say "increase transmission output".  
  
"Peorth?" Urd asked in surprise.  
  
"Urd, can you hear me?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Barely, what's going on?" Urd asked her with concern in her voice.  
  
Peorth paused on that for a moment and said, "I'm afraid you're on your own for a while." Urd started to ask what was happening but Peorth cut her off.  
  
"Yggdrasil has been hacked, by somebody outside of this world." Peorth explained. "They disable many of our high level functions, and even tried to use a virus on us. The access code used to infiltrate the system is an old one, and the user file for that code was erased by the intruder. We managed to restore a partial name from that file, somebody named 'Toki', but that is all we know so far. Yggdrasil is operating at a thirty-seven percent loss."  
  
"I doubt the timing of this is just a coincidence." Urd replied.  
  
"With Yggdrasil in this state we can't do anything, we can't even open a gate to Earth." Peorth continued. "We're detecting something happening on Earth, a localized disturbance, and you and those new friends of yours are our only hope now."  
  
"A disturbance?" Urd asked. The sound of thunder shook the house again.  
  
"We're not supposed to be getting rain today." Urd said.  
  
Skuld ran out of the living room and came up to Urd and Ryoko. "Urd, Washu's says she's detecting a massive space-time disturbance out in the city." She told her.  
  
"Never mind, Peorth." Urd said into the phone. "Our friends already detected it, we'll check it out and get back to you."  
  
"Be careful, please, that man defeated four class one Goddesses on his own." Peorth warned. "I don't want us to loose you or your sisters."  
  
"Don't worry, I think our new friends here will give us an advantage." Urd said reassuringly while flashing a smile at Ryoko.  
  
In his secret hiding place far across town Gannondorf concentrated on the power of the Triforce. The golden amulet hung in mid air between his outstretched hands and emitted a soft golden glow. Slowly he could feel the fabric of reality of this universe merging with another, soon the process would be complete and he could move on to the next world. His concentration was so intense on his task that he did not sense the arrival of several people outside the abandoned warehouse. Morrisato Keiichi stopped his BMW motorcycle, Belldandy looked around at the place from the sidecar with some apprehension. Somewhere in that building was a mortal being capable of defeating First Class goddesses. Skuld arrived a moment later on Skuld's own unique motorized creation. Ryoko, carrying Tenchi, arrived a few seconds later. Far overhead the shape of Ryu-Ohki could be seen, on the bridge Sasami, Aeka, Mihoshi, and Washu watched their family and friends on the ground as they approached the warehouse.  
  
"We should be down there." said Mihoshi.  
  
"We'd only get in the way." Washu replied. "Besides if this guy can take out goddesses on his own imagine what he'd do to you, or Aeka."  
  
"I agree with Mihoshi, I want to be by Tenchi's side for this." Aeka nodded towards the GP officer.  
  
"Sis, don't worry, Tenchi and Ryoko can handle this." Sasami reassured her.  
  
Aeka sighed, "I hope so Sasami, I hope so."  
  
Keiichi wasn't sure why he was there, he had no powers or special skills except how to make things with his hands. He'd always been very good to taking apart motors and putting them back to together, or building new ones from scratch. He dabbled a little in the martial arts when he was younger. Belldandy just wanted to make certain he was safe, that was probably the reason why he was here. She asked him to stay with his bike with the rest went into the warehouse. He watched as Tenchi withdrew the sword that bears his name and slip in through an unlocked door. Ryoko phased through the wall with little effort, the love of his life Belldandy did the same and Urd used the door Tenchi just opened. Keiichi sighed, "Be careful."  
  
Ryoko looked around at the interior of the warehouse in disgust. The place was a wreck, light from outside streamed through gaping holes in the ceiling, and thick dust covered everything. She and the rest of the ground came around a collection of large wooden crates, and there in the middle of the decaying structure was the man they'd been looking for. Belldandy stifled a gasp of shock when she saw the four statues off to the side. She suddenly realized that it was true, this Gannon could easily defeat first class goddesses. Last year she thought the challenge against Celestine was the greatest danger she had ever faced, but this was a million times more dangerous than that had ever been. Celestine would have never really hurt her, but this Gannon had no such qualms. Skuld squeezed her hand reassuringly. Urd clenched her fists suppressing the urge to run in and clobber the man straight away, but she had to show restraint for this was no ordinary foe.  
  
"Very soon, my work with be done here." they heard him say.  
  
"I think not." Tenchi said as he stepped out into the open and ignited the sword Tenchi.  
  
Gannondorf stared at him with surprise then laughed, "What are you boy, a cockroach? No matter how hard I stomp on you somehow you keep coming back."  
  
"You're gonna pay for what you did to my Tenchi." Ryoko growled as she floated up beside Tenchi.  
  
"I have no time for this." Gannondorf said then waved in their direction. A wave of energy shot forth towards them. Ryoko grabbed Tenchi and launched towards the ceiling while generating her shield. The attack clipped the bottom of Ryoko's shield and it nearly took everything she had to keep it from collapsing.  
  
"Ugh! He's-very-strong." she gasped from the effort of keeping the shield up.  
  
"Gannondorf, I am Belldandy, Goddess First Class, and I have come to stop you." the beautiful goddess announced as she emerged from the shadows. She reached up to her ear and removed one of her ear rings. The jewelry in her hand formed into a long polearm with an ornate tip that resembled the ear ring, her clothing flared with a bright light and transformed into a kind of cross between a dress and ornate armor. It had been the same outfit she had worn when confronting Celestine a year before.  
  
"Fascinating." the evil Gannon sneered and gestured towards the petrified goddesses next to him. "Have to come to join my collection, pretty one?"  
  
"You wish!" Urd shouted as she revealed herself. White mists swirled around her body as she transformed into her battle armor and her angel appeared behind her.  
  
"So boy, you've found some allies I see." said Gannon. He took a defensive fighting stance and drew his sword. "Since I am almost finished with my work here I'll have some fun before I leave."  
  
Ryoko dropped Tenchi to the floor below and he rushed Gannon head on, the sword Tenchi and Gannon's blade met with a loud clash. They two exchanged a series of vicious sword blows, neither side giving up any ground. Tenchi concentrated on the training he received from his grandfather, this was unlike the battle with Kagato, this foe was far more dangerous than Kagato ever was. Ryoko was stunned with the display of speed and strength Tenchi was demonstrating, it made her heart leap, but she was afraid for him at the same time.  
  
Tenchi deflected a series of quick thrusts aimed at taking off his head, but left his lower body open. Gannon delivered a kick to his midsection and sent Tenchi flying into a file of decaying old cardboard boxes. Belldandy took this was her cue to move, she leapt into the fray lashing out with the polearm. Gannon easily defected the blows but was surprise that the goddess had a fair amount of skill in fighting. With his free hand Gannon prepared the spell he used to turn the other goddesses to stone and launched it. Belldandy sensed the spell and dodged out of the way. She leveled her polearm at Gannon and let loose with her power. A blast of energy struck the man in the chest propelling her across the warehouse floor. As he recovered and leapt to his feet he was face to face with one of the boy's women. She came in snarling like a demon and swung at him with her energy sword. Gannon deflected the first few attacks easily, they were basic sword fighting moves that he had mastered long ago. When it became apparent to Ryoko that she couldn't beat him in a sword fight she flew into the air and unleashed a blast of energy at her hated target. Gannon leapt to the side avoid the first volley and launched his own. Ryoko teleported out of the way. Outside, Keiichi gasped as the roof to the place suddenly exploded.  
  
"I'm impressed!" Gannondorf shouted. "Finally you are all giving me a real challenge, unlike before."  
  
"Shut up and fight asshole!" Ryoko spat and launched more attacks. Gannon raised his hand and formed a magical barrier to defect the attacks. Suddenly he saw movement at the corner of his eye and turned just in time to see Urd moving towards him at blinding speed. She unleashed a blast of lighting at him and Gannon was barely able to move out of the way. Something struck him from behind and exploded sending him flying over the heads of Ryoko and Urd. Skuld smiled happily and pulled out another one of her special grenades. She and the rest of them were suddenly surprised to see the man get up as if he wasn't even hurt.  
  
"Kkkkkkiiiiyyyaaaaa!!!" Tenchi cried as he came flying over a large wooden crate and made a swing at Gannon's torso. The glowing blade of the sword came close, and cut a slice through Gannondorf's leather tunic.  
  
"For that, you die!" Gannon hissed and threw himself at Tenchi. The two renewed their sword battle. It became clear to Belldandy that fighting this man head on was not the answer, the Triforce was making him too strong, there had to be another way. Then inspiration struck her.  
  
"Urd, Skuld, come with me!" she shouted at her sisters and flew towards the opening in the roof.  
  
"What's up sis?" Urd asked her when they met up with her high in the air.  
  
"We must lend Tenchi our strength, our power or this fight will end with us in defeat." she said.  
  
"That Gannon is really tough." said Skuld.  
  
"I'm game if it will help." Urd nodded.  
  
Belldandy clasped her hands together and her clothing transformed again, this time into her beautiful flowing robes. The same robes she wore when she first appeared to Keiichi years ago. Her angel emerged from behind her, then Skuld did the same. The three goddesses lift their voices in a song, it was a beautiful and haunting melody spoken in a tongue unknown to all but the Kami of Heaven. Ryoko heard the song and a feeling of peace and serenity suddenly came over her. The rage and hatred that blinded her and effected her ability to fight were suddenly gone. The same thing was happening to Tenchi, he suddenly found it easy to focus on deflecting Gannon's attacks, but there was more to this feeling because he was feeling stronger also. Gannon gasped as he saw Tenchi's body begin to glow.  
  
"What is this?" he gasped in surprise.  
  
Tenchi was suddenly moving at an inhuman speed, Gannon could not keep up with attacks and had to retreat from his attacker. His ears registered the song and he guessed the goddesses had something to do with the boy's sudden rush of power. He prepared to launch a spell that would stop them when Ryoko suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
"No you don't." she said and hit him with a blast of energy at point blank range. The impact sent him flying back towards Tenchi. Gannondorf knew enough to shift his weight in midair and hit the ground on his feet. He was only inches away from the Triforce of Power. Tenchi came in with sword technique that were so fast Gannon's eyes could not follow them. He felt a stinging pain as Tenchi slashed his body with dozens of strikes in just a few seconds. Mortally wounded, the vicious Gannondorf stumbled towards the Triforce and reached out towards them. They still hung in the air where he left them when the fight began.  
  
"Fools-I-still-win." he gasped, his voice came out as a rattle from his throat. His vision was blurring, as his hand touched the amulet he used the last of his will to send it a command. With his last breath Gannondorf fell to the warehouse floor and said, "It-is-done." Tenchi took a ready stance, but Gannon did not move. He walked up to the green skinned man and prodded him with his foot. Slowly he kneeled down and checked for a pulse on the man's throat. Tenchi nearly jumped out of his skin when the man's eyes shot open and he reached out for Tenchi's throat. Gannon's hands didn't close around Tenchi's neck as his eyes suddenly glazed over and blood tricked out of his mouth. With a final sighing breath Gannondorf died and his arms feel limply to the floor.  
  
"TENCHI!" Tenchi braced himself as best he could as Ryoko tackled him to the ground started covering his face with kisses.  
  
On the Ryu-Ohki Washu monitored the battle below from her computer while everyone else watched on one of the monitors. Aeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi winced and cried out when Tenchi was flung across the warehouse floor, cheer when Ryoko attacked Gannon, and cried out with joy as Tenchi joined the fight again. They gasped with surprise as Tenchi attacked Gannon with superhuman speed and strength, then cried out as they was Tenchi's sword slice into his target a dozen times or so. Gannon was finally dead, but as Washu looked at the data on her screen she knew events were only just beginning.  
  
"Oh my god." she hissed as the first streams of data came to her.\  
  
"Ryu-Ohki, take us down there!" she shouted. "We have to get them out of there now!"  
  
"What's wrong Miss Washu,. Tenchi won." Aeka looked at her.  
  
"I'm reading a massive power surge from the Triforce, I do not know what is going to happen but I know we don't want to be anywhere near it when it does!" Washu explained as she ran over to the spherical flight controls and guided the Cabbit spaceship towards the ground.  
  
"Oh my!" Mihoshi gasped in fright.  
  
Far below Tenchi and Ryoko became aware of a bright glow from the floating amulet. The three pieces of the Triforce began to rotate around each other fast and faster. Tenchi went to grab them but an invisible force pushed him back and Ryoko caught him.  
  
"What's going on?" he shouted. As if in answer a swirling portal suddenly formed around the twirling amulet. It brought back memories to Tenchi of when he was sucked to another universe the first time by Gannon. Ryoko remembered too, grabbed Tenchi, and flew like a shot out the gaping hole in the roof. Belldandy, Urd and Skuld joined them.  
  
"Oh man, this is not good, there's a massive space time distortion field growing down there." Skuld said as she checked a small pocket sized computer.  
  
"Gannon did something with the Triforce before he died." Tenchi explained.  
  
Belldandy gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth. "Oh no, he's completed the spell to merge this universe to another!"  
  
"We'd have no choice but to reformat now!" Skuld cried in dismay.  
  
"There's gotta be another way to stop this." said Urd. Above them they heard a loud cry like the sound of a cat's meow. They looked up and saw the spaceship that had been Sasami's little furry pet. The three goddesses and Keiichi had been surprised when they saw the little creature transform, but after everything they've all seen since coming to Earth and moving in with Keiichi they took it in stride. Nothing much could shock Keiichi anymore with Belldandy and her sisters around.  
  
Washu looked at the data streaming by on her computer, the gears in her head started turning. There was no problem she could not figure out, no scientific puzzle she could not solve. Her hands flew over the translucent keyboard, an idea forming in her head. In the Heavens the Yggdrasil system was slowly recovering. Partial access with the Earth plane was achieved and data started streaming in like a flood.  
  
"Oh no, Peorth, our universe and another are starting to merge together!" one the technician cried.  
  
"What about Belldandy and the others?" she asked.  
  
The tech checked her console then replied, "They seem alright, so do their new companions."  
  
"The ethereal barriers between dimensions is breaking down, if we don't do something now it will be too late." another tech announced.  
  
Peorth let out a sad sigh, a tear fell from her eye. She stood up and walked to the edge of her platform. Raising a hand she called forth a translucent console.  
  
"Yggdrasil, access utility program omega, authorization Peorth." she said.  
  
The computer's voice replied as the console materialized. "Confirmed, Peorth access authorized, system utilities operational."  
  
The techs below looked up at her with worried expressions. They knew what was coming, and what it would mean for the Earth. "Initialize reformat sequence, stage one." commanded Peorth.  
  
"Reformat sequence stage one initializing, please stand by." said the celestial computer.  
  
"She really going to do it." said one of the techs to the others.  
  
"We-We really don't have much choice." another said sadly.  
  
Back on Earth everyone was back on the ground and standing next to Keiichi and his BMW cycle. Washu sat on the ground in lotus position as he hands flew over her keyboard at high speed. Tenchi sat next to her looking at the screen despite the fact that he didn't know what the hell any of the symbols and mathematical computations flying across the screen meant. Sasami stood with Skuld while the young goddess held Ryu-Ohki in her hands scratching her behind the ears. Suddenly, the sky lit up with bright beams of light that formed a complex pattern that stretched as far as the eye could see.  
  
"W-W-W-What is that?" Sasami asked.  
  
Skuld looked up at the sky sadly and said, "Its the reformat program, Peorth must be initializing it."  
  
"But, that would have a huge effect on the Earth, right?" Ryoko asked looking at Belldandy who just nodded sadly.  
  
"There is little we can do now but ride it out and hope for the best." said Urd.  
  
"Don't count me out just yet!" Washu shouted as she continued to work.  
  
"Can you do anything, Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
  
She took a few seconds to shoot him a reassuring smile and said, "They don't call me the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe for nothing!"  
  
"Hurray for Washu!" cried A.  
  
"You go girl!" cried B.  
  
"Oh brother." sighed Ryoko.  
  
Aeka sat down next to Tenchi and held his arm. He looked at her with his best smile, she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. It was at that moment the ground began to shake, and the walls of the warehouse started to collapse as the swirling spacial phenomenon grew in size.  
  
"Shouldn't we like move back or something?" Tenchi asked Washu.  
  
She didn't look up from her computer when she replied, "Tenchi, if this doesn't work it won't matter where we are."  
  
"Reformat stage one initialization complete." announced the celestial computer.  
  
Peorth wiped away the tears in her eyes. Reformatting meant that the Earth could be thrown back in time, developmental wise. The goddesses and gods in Heaven would have start all over again. History would be rewritten. But that was far better than the alternative.  
  
"Yggdrasil, begin reformat sequence stage two." she ordered.  
  
"Starting stage two reformat sequence." the computer replied.  
  
From below one of the techs shouted, "Peorth, I'm getting a strange reading from Earth, I'm trying to isolate it."  
  
"Focusing sensors, whatever it is its very close to the anomaly." said another tech.  
  
"Is it Belldandy?" Peorth asked.  
  
"I can't tell, the anomaly is messing with the sensor readings, I can't tell." the first tech told her.  
  
Fierce winds were being kicked up and lightning was striking all around everyone who watched the fabric of their universe become unraveled merged with another reality. Washu completed her program and hit the execute button. A translucent bubble appeared around the anomaly and began to constrict it. For a moment it looked like Washu's program was doing the job, but the Triforce at the enter of the anomaly flared and the swirling mass began to grow again.  
  
"Damn, without access to my lab I don't have the power to overwhelm that anomaly." Washu hissed.  
  
"We can help." Belldandy said stepping forward.  
  
"We could channel the energy of the reformat program into Washu's program, that should give it all the power it needs." Skuld said with renewed enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for!" Urd leapt into the air quickly and was soon followed by her two sisters. The three goddesses formed a ring above Washu and the others and began to sing. This was a new tune, it was uplifting and filled the hearts of those who heard it with joy and renewed hope. Keiichi recognized it was the song Belldandy and her sisters sang to restore the Earth to normal after the incident with Celestine.  
  
In Heaven the first Yggdrasil tech gasped in surprise. "Peorth, the energy of the reformat is being redirected!"  
  
"There's another program running in the system." another tech said and on the vast holographic display a apparition of joy, faith, and hope with angel's wings appeared. Peorth recognized it immediately, she bowed her head in prayer, her angel emerged behind her, and began to sing. On the Earth plane the blue lattice work pattern of the reformat program was drawn towards the three goddesses, it streamed down between them and flowed towards the ground converging on Washu's translucent computer. The diminutive genius just sat and watched in fascination as the power levels of her program shot up nearly a million times normal levels and then finally reached such heights that even her instruments could not register it. The sphere around the anomaly started to shrink again, and again the Triforce flared, but it did not stop the collapse of the anomaly this time. The winds, the lightning, and the quakes began to settle down as the anomaly became even smaller. Suddenly the Triforce flared one last time and each piece of the amulet burst from the sphere. Tenchi ran towards the ruins of the warehouse to catch the pieces but to his sudden shock the three pieces formed small anomalies and vanished from sight. The main anomaly was finally closed, and the sphere shrank further until it was finally gone.  
  
"This is not good." he said.  
  
The three goddesses drifted down to Earth. Belldandy staggered a little and Keiichi was at her side to catch her. "Its over." she said weakly and smiled at him.  
  
"We won?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"I think so." Aeka replied.  
  
Urd flashed the princess and the GP office a "V" sighed and smiled. Ryoko had moved towards her when it looked like the platinum haired goddesses was going to fall over. "Yes, we won, we won't have to use the reformat." she told them.  
  
"But we lost the Triforce." Tench said sadly.  
  
Washu walked up to him, grew to full adult hight, and kissed him passionately. "Don't worry, Gannon's gone so we can take our time finding them again." she said when they separated.  
  
"I don't know, it seemed too easy." he said. "I can't help but feel something nagging me at the back of mind saying this isn't quite over."  
  
"Whatever it is Lord Tenchi, we can deal with it." Aeka said as she took his arm. "Today proves that."  
  
Tenchi awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the air, and the smell of bacon and eggs assaulted his nostrils. Feeling an emptiness in his stomach he climbed out of his futon. He heard Mihoshi's faint snoring on the other side of the guest bedroom. Since he was now technically married to all of the girls they all opted to share the same room with him. Thankfully their new friends had a large enough room for all of them and enough soft futon mats for them to sleep on. The smell of food woke up the beautiful GP officer and with a yawn she sat up.  
  
"Good morning." Tenchi smiled.  
  
"Oh, good morning Tenchi." Mihoshi blushed.  
  
Tenchi looked around at the other empty futon mats. "Looks like everybody else is up." he said. He figured they let him sleep in because of the battle the other day. When they all returned to the house Keiichi and Belldandy shared he had been one of the first to collapse. Before sleep took him he heard Urd say something about him being overwhelmed by the power they gave him to fight Gannon. It was true, he felt like he hadn't slept in days, and it took all of his will to stay awake long enough for Aeka and Ryoko to guide him to his futon.  
  
"Morning Tenchi darling." Ryoko cheered as she phased through the wall and glomped her husband. In response he gave her a short passionately kiss.  
  
"Belldandy and Sasami almost have breakfast ready." she told him when they separated.  
  
"Great, I'm starved." he said joyfully.  
  
"They said you'd be really hungry this morning, something about your body needing to replenish energy or something like that." Ryoko shrugged. She knew very little about science, after the incident with the Dimensional Tuner she decided to leave that stuff up to Washu to deal with.  
  
Everyone looked up as Tenchi, Mihoshi and Ryoko walked in arm in arm. Aeka and Washu smiled at them as they took a sat at the table. Keiichi sat with his text books splayed out around him. Tenchi looked at one of them, it was a book on mechanical engineering, some of the mathematical calculations on the page Keiichi was studying were almost as incomprehensible as some of Washu's data. Skuld sat with Washu looking over recorded data from the night before while Aeka sat with needle and thread and looked like she was trying to sew up a few holes in the shirt Tenchi had worn during the battle with Gannondorf. After the fight was over it had a few nasty holes in it.  
  
"Ouch! Mother made this look so easy." she said before sucking on her pricked finger.  
  
"You don't have to do that Aeka, I have other shirts." Tenchi told her.  
  
Aeka just looked up and smiled, "Oh but I enjoy doing things for you Lord Tenchi."  
  
"Ok." he handed her the thimble that sat on the table in front of her. "But you might want to put this on your finger so you don't get pricked again."  
  
She took it and turned it over in her hand. "So that is what this little thing is for."  
  
"Washu, any idea on where the Triforce pieces went?" Tenchi asked his diminutive genius wife.  
  
"Not yet, I'm working on making a detector that should allow us to track down the pieces." she replied.  
  
"Where are we going next?" Mihoshi asked Tenchi.  
  
He thought a moment and said, "I think we should go back home and tell Minagi the good news that Gannondorf is dead."  
  
"That sounds like an excellent idea." Aeka smiled as she continued her work.  
  
Washu looked up from her computer, Skuld continued to study the streaming data with intense interest. "Yes, we can get back to my lab so I can build the detector." she said.  
  
"So you're all leaving today?" Keiichi asked them.  
  
"No sense in us sticking around, besides we gotta find the pieces to that magical amulet thing." Ryoko told him.  
  
"I could help you build that detector." Skuld said cheerfully to Washu. She leaped up and ran into her room returning with a box of exotic electrical components.  
  
"These are old parts from Earth radios and toasters." said Washu.  
  
"Reconfigured with a few protocols from Yggdrasil they'll make a detector just as good as the one you could make." Skuld told her.  
  
Washu looked at her skeptically at first, but she remembered seeing some of the girl's other innovations. Skuld was a kindred spirit, and a goddess to boot. Washu nodded and said, "Ok, lets get started."  
  
"That program Washu created was pretty good." Urd said. "Peorth said they can't find any trace of where the anomaly had been. Space time in and around Earth is still a mess but she says that should correct itself in time."  
  
"Gannon is gone, this whole mess is finally over." Ryoko replied with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Not quite, there is still the matter of someone from the outside hacking into Yggdrasil and almost taking the system off-line." Urd pointed out. "Whoever was responsible had access to our access codes, older codes, but they still worked. This Gannondorf might not have been working alone."  
  
Tenchi sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."  
  
"I suspected the same thing, it was a pretty interest that your Yggdrasil system was taken down just before Gannon started merging the two universes together." Washu added.  
  
"A conspiracy, a conspiracy to conquer the Megaverse." said Mihoshi. "Maybe there's a bigger picture here than we're willing to accept. I mean it seems pretty far fetched that only one person could take over all realities on his own yet be beaten by us so easily."  
  
Washu looked at her and shook her head. "Whatever has happened to that girl's head I wish I happened a long time ago, and without the added consequences."  
  
"I really don't like where this is going." Tenchi sighed.  
  
"All major conspiracies have someone at their center controlling things, question is, was Gannon the man in charge, or was he one of the flunkies." Urd said questioningly.  
  
"This is bad isn't it?" Aeka asked her.  
  
Urd nodded and it was accented by Washu's nod. "I'm afraid Mihoshi and Urd may be right, I think this is just the beginning." Washu told her.  
  
"Life just can't be simple anymore." Tenchi let out an exasperated sigh at the roller coaster ride his life as turned into.  
  
"I know the feeling." Keiichi said with sympathetically.  
  
A few hours later Belldandy, Keiichi, Urd, and Skuld stood outside the "Morrisato Mansion" with their new found friends. Washu held the "Triforce Detector" she and Skuld made in one hand, and summoned her translucent computer with the other. The two groups bid farewell to one another with hugs. Belldandy gave Sasami and Tenchi both light pecks on the cheek. Urd, however, grabbed Tenchi, leaned him over, and gave him a full force kiss with tongue included. The girls suppressed a sudden wave of rage and jealousy as Tenchi came back up for air with a stunned expression.  
  
"You got a really cute guy here girls, keep your eyes on him or somebody might decide to kidnap him." Urd said playfully and winked at the young Prince of Jurai.  
  
Aeka was at Tenchi side in an instant and grabbed his arm. "Ah, we'll remember that, thank you Miss Urd." she said hastily.  
  
"It was go good having you all here, and thank you for all that you've done." said Belldandy.  
  
"Eh, it weren't nothing." Ryoko waved at her.  
  
"I loved cooking with you, and thanks for the recipes." said Sasami.  
  
"Good luck you guys." Keiichi waved.  
  
"Washu, remember you can email us using that public access port to Yggdrasil, ok." Skuld reminded her.  
  
"I'll remember." the diminutive genius smiled.  
  
"Well, its time we went home, Minagi is probably worried about us." said Tenchi. With that Washu activated her dimensional portal device and a swirling spacial portal opened near them. Waving goodbye to their new friends Tenchi and the girls jumped into the portal one at a time. Mihoshi was the last one through, she caught a little bag with rice cakes tossed to her by Belldandy and then disappeared. When the portal closed Urd and Skuld sighed and returned to the house. Belldandy and Keiichi stood where they were for a moment looking in the direction their friends had gone.  
  
"Bell." he turned to look at her.  
  
"Yes, Keiichi." she looked at him.  
  
"I was really afraid that-that I'd loose you yesterday." he admitted.  
  
The lovely goddess smiled, "So was I."  
  
"I love you and I don't ever want to come that close to losing you again." he told her. She watched as he reached into his pocket and withdrew something. She stifled a gasp as he dropped down to one knee and held up a black velvet ring case. He opened it displaying the beautiful ring within, what she did not know was that he had saved for nearly a year to get it for her.  
  
"Belldandy, will you marry me?"  
  
Urd and Skuld both leapt to the ceiling when they heard a loud cry from outside that shook the house. "YESS!!!!!"  
  
==============================  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Stay Tune for Episode 7: No Need for Lost Loves  
  
The Gang with the help of Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld finally confront and defeat Gannondorf, but in the process the pieces of the Triforce of Power get scattered across the Megaverse. When the gang tries to return home they go off course a bit and end up in another alternate reality very similar to their own. Who they find there will change the lives of Tenchi and the girls forever. 


End file.
